Perry Rhodan: Borg!!!!
by Warringer
Summary: Die beiden größten SiFi Serien treffen auf einander. Die größte SiFi Serie der Welt, Perry Rhodan, und die größte SiFi-TV-Serie, Star Trek, haben Probleme mit den Borg.
1. Disclaimer

Perry Rhodan: Borg!!!!  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Declimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFÃ¶G.  
  
Perry Rhodan gehÃ¶rt der Pabel-Moewing Verlags KG.  
  
Star Trek ist auf dem Mist von Gene gewachsen.  
  
Der Rest gehÃ¶rt den jeweiligen Besitzern.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfÃ¼ttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Heino bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics kÃ¶nnen sÃ¼chtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

Perry Rhodan: BORG!  
  
Prolog  
  
Anfang November 1304 NGZ  
  
Der Terranische Widerstand hat groÃŸe Erfolge gegen die Arkoniden erziehlt. Auf Pforte 3 im System von Kalups Pforte hat sich das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes aufgebaut. Durch geheime Lieferungen der VerbÃ¼ndeten wurde der Planet zu einer Festung. Einzelne VerbÃ¤nde der Widerstandsflotte greifen immer wieder taktisch und strategische Punkte in M13 an, um die Arkoniden langsam zu schwÃ¤chen.  
  
Mitte November 1304 NGZ  
  
Zeitgleich treffen zwei groÃŸe Flotten im System von Beta-Albireo ein. Eine 10000 Einheiten groÃŸe Shifting-Flotte der Galornen, bemannt unter anderem von Zentrifaal und anderen VÃ¶lkern, und eine 25000 Einheiten starke Flotte der Dommrathischen Legion, unter FÃ¼hrung der SOL und dem Schiff des Ritters Ruben Caldrogyn, werden von einem kleinen Verband des Kristallimperiums empfangen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Gefecht fliehen die Arkoniden. Ein Verband des Widerstandes wird aufmerksam und fÃ¼hrt die beiden Flotten nach Pforte 3. Nach der Ankuft wird ein Angriff auf das Arkon-System geplant. Eine Aliierte Flotte aus dem Widerstand, den Galornen, den Domrathi und weiteren VerbÃ¼ndeten, fliegt Arkon an.  
  
Das Ritterschiff von Ruben Caldrogyn druchdringt den Kristallschild und zerstÃ¶hrt den Hauptgenerator. Es entbrennt eine mehrstÃ¼ndige Schlacht um Arkon III. Gegen Ende der Schlacht setzen die Galornen ihr Shifting ein. Die Schlacht endet und SEELENQUELL wird stark geschwÃ¤cht. Dabei sterben alle HÃ¤nde von SEELENQUELL, bis auf Julian Tifflor und das Plasma der Posbis. Beide fallen in ein tiefes Koma. Da die negative Seite von SEELENQUELL geschwÃ¤cht ist, kommt es zu einem geistigen Kampf zwischen dem Negativen Anteil und den Bewustseinsinhalten der Monochrom-Mutanten.  
  
WÃ¤hrend des Kanmpfes um Arkon III fÃ¼ndet Bostich I da Arkon an Bord der ARK'IMPERION den Tod. Durch den gleichzeitgen Ausfall aller FÃ¼hrungskrÃ¤fte des GÃ¶ttlichen Imperium und den Shifting-Folgen auf Arkon I beginnt das GÃ¶ttliche Imperium zu zerfallen. Einzelne und Gruppen von Systemen sagen sich vom Imperium los und unter den hohen Adelsfamilien kommt es zu Streitigkeiten, die sich in den daraufflogenden Wochen zu einem BÃ¼rgekrieg ausweiten.  
  
Anfang Dezember 1304 NGZ  
  
Auf dem befreiten Terra kommt es zur GrÃ¼ndung des Rechtsnachfolges der Liga Freier Terraner und einiger ehemaligen VerbÃ¼ndeten, wie der Kreit- Koalition, der Solaren Union. Bis zu Neuwahlen im Januar 1305 NGZ Ã¼bernimmt die alte Regierung der LFT die StaatsgeschÃ¤fte.  
  
Mitte Januar 1305 NGZ  
  
Die Neuwahlen der SU bestÃ¤tigt die alte Regierung der LFT in ihrem Ã„mtern. Die Lage in der MilchstraÃŸe beginnt sich nach dem Fall des GÃ¶ttlichen Imperiums zu festigen. Das Galaktikum zieht Konsequenzen aus dem SEELENQUELL-Desaster und nimmt nach der Vernichtung von Mirkandol im Zuge des akonidischen BÃ¼rgenkrieges den Vorschlag der Herreach fÃ¼r eine neue TagungsstÃ¤tte auf Trokan an. 


	3. Kapitel 1

Perry Rhodan: BORG!!!  
  
Teil 1 Das Treffen  
  
Der hundert Meter durchmessende Kugelraumer flog mit halber Lichtgeschwindigkeit in das Ratak-System, 20.000 Lichjahre von Terra entfernt, ein. Auf dem zweiten Planeten, Sar, hatten die Galactic Guardians einen geheimen StÃ¼tzpunkt, von der Bevolkerung, in die PrimitivitÃ¤t des PrÃ¤- Atomzeitalters zurÃ¼ckgefallene Kolonialterraner, unbemerkt. Der StÃ¼tzpunkt hatte sich seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet und die AL CAPONE sollte nach dem Rechten sehen.  
  
Die CAPONE war zwar ein kleines Schiff, aber vollgestopft mit legaler und illegaler Hochtechnologie. Allein im Hauptspeicher der Bordpositroniken warteten zehn der gefÃ¤hrlichsten KorraVir-Versionen auf ihren Einsatz.  
  
Zekt, der Kommandat der CAPONE, hoffte, nicht mit Schiffen des Kristallimperiums zusammenzustoÃŸen. Seit Bostich I. wÃ¤hrend dem inneren Kampf der jungen Superintelligenz SEELENQUELL den Tod gefunden hatte und sein Nachfolger, der Roboter Bostich II. zerstÃ¶hrt worden war, war das Kristallimperium ohne FÃ¼hrung und drohte in einem BÃ¼rgerkrieg der mÃ¤chtigsten Arkonidischen Familien unterzugehen. Allein in diesem Sektor hatte es immer wieder KÃ¤mpfe zwischen den einzelnen Flotten der Familien gegeben. Dabei waren hunderte Schiffe zerstÃ¶hrt worden.  
  
Seit dem Angriff auf Terra exitsierte die LFT nicht mehr und nur mit der Hilfe der Galornen, die mit einer kompletten Shifting-Flotte und einer Flotte aus schwarzen Schiffen, die mit Zentrifaal bemannt waren, anrÃ¼ckten, und der SOL, die gleich eine 25000 Schiff groÃŸe Flotte der Domrathi mitgebracht hatte, war Terra aus den HÃ¤nden der Arkoniden befreit worden und bildete nun seit etwa sechs Monaten das Zentrum der neuen Solaren Union, dem Rechtsnachfolger der LFT.  
  
"Ich habe die ersten Ortungsergebnisse," sagte Don Meyer, der an der Ortung saÃŸ.  
  
Zekt sah ihn erwartungsvoll mit seinen vier Augen an.  
  
"Und?" kam es zwischen den Lippen seines SaugrÃ¼ssels hervor.  
  
Meyer zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus den Daten. In der NÃ¤he von Sar befindet sich eine stationÃ¤re QuantensingularitÃ¤t, die da nicht hingehÃ¶rt. Aber ich habe weder Schiffe des Kristallimperiums, noch der LFT geortet."  
  
Zekt schloÃŸ zwei Augen, ein Ausdruck fÃ¼r sein UnverstÃ¤ndnis.  
  
"Was ist eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t?"  
  
Meyer muÃŸte lÃ¤cheln. Als Gasar hatte Zekt vielleicht ein instinktives VerstÃ¤ndnis fÃ¼r Raumkampf, Sabotage und Logistik, aber was Astrophysik anging, war er eine absolute Niete.  
  
"Eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t ist ein Black Hole ohne Ereignushorizont. - Einfach ein nacktes Schwarzes Loch. Ein Loch im Raum."  
  
Zekt hob zwei seiner Schwingen und zeigte damit, das es ihm eigentlich egal war. Meyer drehte sich um und konzentrierte sich auf das Ortungsholo. Als sich der CAPONE dem dritten Planeten nÃ¤herte, gab es mit einem Mal drastische VerÃ¤nderungen auf dem Holo. Von irgendwoher waren rund um die CAPONE zehn gigantische Reflexe aufgtaucht, ohne irgendeine Begleiterscheinung, wie etwa einem Strukturschock. Meyer bekam groÃŸe Augen.  
  
"Ortungsalarm! Zehn Raumschiffe!" schrie er, "Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Als er die GrÃ¶ÃŸe der Schiffe in den Raum schrie Ã¼berschlug sich seine Stimme.  
  
"Drei Kilometer KantenlÃ¤nge! Exakte WÃ¼rfelform! Die Dinger sind grÃ¶ÃŸer als die LEIF ERICSSON!"  
  
Die Feuerleitzentrale des kleinen Schiffes reagierte sofort. Mehrfach gestaffelte Paratron- und HÃœ-Schilde flammten auf, um die CAPONE zu schÃ¼tzen.  
  
Die CAPONE wurde zu einer Kampfmaschine.  
  
Die Funkzentrale empfing eine Nachricht, die automatisch in die Akustikfelder der Zentrale geleitet wurde.  
  
"Wir sind die Borg. Senken Sie Ihre Schilde und deaktivieren Sie Ihre Waffensysteme. Ihre biologischen und technologischen Besonderheiten werden den unseren hinzugefÃ¼gt. Ihre Rasse wird sich anpassen um uns zu dienen."  
  
Es gab eine kurze Pause.  
  
"WIDERSTAND IST ZWECKLOS."  
  
FÃ¼r kurze Zeit war es so ruhig in der Zentrale, daÃŸ man eine Feder hÃ¤tte fallen hÃ¶ren kÃ¶nnen. Dann wurde Zekt bewust, was los war.  
  
"Angriff!" schrie er so laut er konnte.  
  
Damit lief eine eingespielte Maschinerie an. Alle KorraVir-Versionen wurden aus der Positronik geholt und abgestrahlt, in dem sie in die Modulation der Schirmfelder und Ortunsimpulse eingeschleust wurden. Nach einigen Sekunden lÃ¶sten sich Raumtorpedos von der CAPONE und die vier Transformkanonen feuerten. Vier der Schiffe zerplatzten, als die Transformbomben in ihrem Inneren detonierten. An den anderen sechs Schiffen schien das Feuer regelrecht abzuprallen. Gigantische Energiemengen verlieÃŸen die sechs Schiffe und die Schirmfelder der CAPONE brachen zusammen. Ãœberganslos war das Schiff schutzlos.  
  
Ãœberall im Schiff erschienen seltsame Gestalten und griffen die Besatzung an.  
  
Als eine der Gestalten in einem grÃ¼nlichen Flimmern in der Zentrale erschien, Ã¼bernahmen die Instinkte die Kontrolle Ã¼ber Meyer's KÃ¶rper. Er sprang auf und hastete auf den versteckten Torbogentransmitter in der Zentrale zu. Er schaltete ihn ein und als das grÃ¼ne Licht aufleuchtete, das anzeigte, daÃŸ der Transmitter benutzt werden konnte, sprang Meyer hinein. Nachdem er verschwunden war verging der Transmitter in einem BlasterschuÃŸ des wÃ¼tenden Zekt, der sich selbst hatte Absetzen wollen.  
  
  
  
Computerlogbuch der USS VOYAGER, Sternzeit 59341.1, Captain Janeway  
  
Heute ist vielleicht der beste Tag unserer Heimreise. Zwei Projekte sind erfolgreich beendet worden. Zum einen haben FÃ¤hnrich Paris und Lieutenant Torres den Flyer nachgebaut, ihn mit dem Quantenslipstream aufgerÃ¼stet und der Doktor hat eine Art Serum gegen die Borg-Assimilation gefunden, da die Borg hÃ¶chstwarscheinlich seit dem Vorfall im Unikompel hinter uns her sind. Und ich habe keine Lust wieder eine Drohne zu werden. Mir reichen die zwei Borg-Implantate, mit denen ich leben muÃŸ.  
  
Immer noch flÃ¼chtete die VOYAGER durch Borgraum.  
  
Captain Janeway und die anderen FÃ¼hrungsoffiziere saÃŸen im Besprechnugsraum, um Ã¼ber die Fortschritte von Tom, Belana und dem Doktor informiert zu werden. Janeway nickte Tom und Belana zu.  
  
"Was wurde am ursprÃ¼nglichen Entwurf des Flyers verÃ¤ndert?" fragte sie.  
  
Belana stand auf und ging zu einem Display, das eine Grafik des Delta- Flyers zeigte und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Wir haben den Flyer etwas verlÃ¤ngern mÃ¼ssen, um den Slipstream-Kern parallel zum Warp-Kern einbauen zu kÃ¶nnen. ZusÃ¤tzlich haben wir ein Deflektorband rund um den Flyer gelegt, um besser in den Slipstream zu kommen und ihn darin zu halten. - Wir hatten ja einige Probleme mit der VOYAGER, aber die Simulationen sehen gut aus."  
  
Tom stand ebenfalls auf und unterbrach Belana.  
  
"Wir haben auch einige Notsitze und Holoprojektoren in die Kabiene eingebaut. - Und eine kleine Spielerei von mir."  
  
Belana sah ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Du hast mir nicht davon gesagt."  
  
"Weil ich weiÃŸ, wie du darauf reagiert hÃ¤ttest," gab er zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Das ist keines deiner Holoprogramme, mit denen du machen ..."  
  
Da Chakotay wuÃŸte wie diese Wortschlacht ausging und er neugierig wurde unterbrach er Belana.  
  
"Bitte, Belana. Streiten Sie sich spÃ¤ter mit Tom. Was hat es mit Ihrer Spielerei auf sich, Tom?"  
  
Tom hohlte tief Luft.  
  
"Sie erinnern sich doch alle noch an den Vorfall, als wir die Holomatrix durch den Hauptdeflektor geleitet haben, um einige talaxianische Schiffe in den Weltraum zu projizieren und der Doc ebenfalls kurz im All schwebte."  
  
Alle, bis auf den Doktor und Tuvok, setzten ein breites Grinsen auf. Der Doktor verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Erinnern sie mich nicht daran."  
  
"Ich habe auf diesem Vorfall, wie gesagt, eine kleine Spielerei entwickelt. Ich habe eine kleine Holomatrix und einen kleinen Computerkern repliziert und sie an das Deflektorband des Flyers angeschloÃŸen. Damit kann der Flyer entweder ein Schiff der Galaxis-Klasse projizieren, um sich darin zu verstecken, oder bis zu zehn kleine Schiffe von der GrÃ¶ÃŸe des Flyers. Und das mit einer Reichweite von bis zu zwei Millionen Kilometer. Ich habe auÃŸerdem eine kleine Bibliothek mit den Holocharaktern von zwanzig Fliegerassen aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert angelegt, um die kleineren Schiffe nicht umstÃ¤ndlich fernsteuern zu mÃ¼ssen."  
  
"HÃ¶rt sich gut an," sagte Janeway, "Wir werden das System mal testen. Ich bin mal auf den ersten Praxistest gespannt."  
  
Sie sah den Doktor an.  
  
"Doktor?"  
  
Der Doktor stand auf und begann mit einem Vortrag, der sich entwickelte wie eine seiner berÃ¼chtigten Dia-VorfÃ¼hrungen. Er zog sich in die LÃ¤nge. Janeway zwang sich, wie die anderen, interressiert auszusehen und nur das wichtigste zu behalten. Das 'Borg-Serum' bestand zur HÃ¤lfte aus sehr stark modifizerten Borg-Nanosonden und nichtintelligenten Naniten. Im Fall eines Borg-Angriffes wurde das Serum die VOYAGER im gasfÃ¶rmigen Zustand fluten und eine Assimilation verhindern oder rÃ¼ckgÃ¤ngig machen. Der Doktor hatte genug des Serum's repliziert um die VOYAGER zweimal zu fluten.  
  
Der Rest des Vortrages beinhaltete die Schwirigkeiten die gehabt hatte und sogar einige Bilder des Doktor's bei der Arbeit.  
  
"Transporterraum eins an Sicherheit. Eindringlingsalarm."  
  
UnwillkÃ¼hrlich atmete Janeway erleichtert auf. Sie war nahe daran gewesen einzuschlafen. Tuvok berÃ¼hrte seinen Communikator.  
  
"Tuvok an Transporterraum eins. Ich bin unterwegs."  
  
Nachdem Tuvok den Raum verlassen hatte, standen die im Raum Verbliebenen auf und gingen ebenfalls. Hinter ihnen hÃ¶rten sie den Doktor.  
  
"Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"  
  
Janeway sah Chakotay verschwÃ¶rerisch an.  
  
"Wir sollten die Subroutinen lÃ¶schen, die ihn dazu bringen solche VortrÃ¤ge zu halten. Ich habe den Verdacht, daÃŸ 'Doc Sleep' aus der Akademie das Vorbild fÃ¼r diesen Teil seines Programmes ist."  
  
Chakotay lÃ¤chelte sie an.  
  
"Ich denke, diese Option sollten wir uns freihalten."  
  
Meyer war in einem vergleichsweise kleinen Raum materialisiert. Wo dieser Raum war, interessierte ihn in dem Moment nicht. Er machte einige SchrittezurÃ¼ck, bis er mit dem RÃ¼cken gegen eine Wand stieÃŸ. Mit dem RÃ¼cken an der Wand rutschte er die Wand hinab und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Er schloÃŸ die Augen und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie. Dann sank er in sich zusammen. Er schien ohnmÃ¤chtig zu sein, aber er war Tarrianer.  
  
Tarri war eine Welt mit groÃŸen WÃ¤ldern und als Tarrianer muÃŸte man immer auf der Hut vor Raubtieren sein. Die menschlichen Kolonisten hatten sich Ã¤uÃŸerlich nicht verÃ¤ndert, aber sich innerlich an ihre Umwelt angepasst. Ihre Instinkte wurden ihre mÃ¤chtigsten VerbÃ¼ndten. Sie waren um ein vielfaches stÃ¤rker ausgeprÃ¤gt als bei Terranern und Ã¼bernahmen die Steuerung Ã¼ber den KÃ¶rper, wenn es nÃ¶tig war und der Geist Ã¼berfordert war. Dann fungierte der Geist als eine Art Beobachter. Und das WachbewuÃŸtsein der Tarrianer war auch wÃ¤hrend einer 'BewuÃŸtlosigkeit' oder wÃ¤hrend des Schlafes aktiv.  
  
Jetzt machte Meyer, was er in solchen oder Ã¤hnlichen Situationen immer tat. Er kam schnell Ã¼ber den Schock hinweg und versuchte, sich Ã¼ber das Geschehene klar zu werden. Danach versuchte er es zu analysieren, wie er es in seiner USO-Ausbildung gelernt hatte.  
  
Der im Transporterraum aufgetauchte Mann lag auf der Krankenstation. Captain Janeway, der Doktor und Tuvok standen an der Liege.  
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich befindet sich sein KÃ¶rper in einem Zustand einer tiefen BewuÃŸtlosigkleit, aber ..."  
  
Der Doktor machte eine Pause und suchte nach Worten.  
  
"... aber sein Gehirn ist stark aktiv. Es ist fast so als wÃ¼rde er nachdenken."  
  
Janeway machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.  
  
"Sonst noch etwas ungewÃ¶hnliches?"  
  
"Die sonst eher niederig entwickelten Teile des Gehirn's sin stark ausgebildet und der Adrenalinspiegel ist konstant auf einem Wert, der sonst ein Anzeichen fÃ¼r starken StreÃŸ und Panik ist. Ansonsten ist er ein normaler, gesunder Mensch."  
  
"Ein Mensch?"  
  
"Ja, sein Genom entspricht dem eines Menschen. Bis auf einige VerÃ¤nderungen, wie bei Kolonisten."  
  
Janeway sah Tuvok an.  
  
"Was hatte er bei sich?"  
  
"Eine Art Waffe, die ich nicht kenne und ein Armband, das einen Sender enthÃ¤lt," sagte der Vulkanier gewohnt emotionslos.  
  
Dann gab es ein akustisches Signal.  
  
"Unser Freund kommt zu sich," sagte der Doktor.  
  
Der Mann Ã¶ffnete die Augen und faÃŸte sich an den Kopf. Er sagte irgend etwas in einer unbekannten Sprache. Der Computer der VOYAGER begann sofort damit die Sprache zu analysieren und kam Ã¼berraschend schnell zu einem Ergebnis.  
  
"Sprache analysiert," ertÃ¶nte die Stimme des Computers im Raum.  
  
Der Mann drehte den Kopf und sah den Doktor an.  
  
"KÃ¶nnt ihr mich verstehen?" fragte er.  
  
"Ja, wir verstehen Sie. Wer sind Sie?"  
  
Meyer war Ã¼berrascht, daÃŸ er gesiezt wurde. Als USO-Spezialist war er zwar daran gewÃ¶hnt gesiezt zu werden, aber auÃŸerhalb der USO war das selten. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daÃŸ er diesen Menschen vertrauen konnte. Auch wenn ihm Kommandant Monkey den Kopf abreiÃŸen wÃ¼rde, entschloÃŸ er sich zu sagen wer er war. Er richtete sich auf.  
  
"Ich bin Leutnant Don Meyer, Spezialist der USO. Und Sie?"  
  
Automatisch glitt er in den USOinternen Sprachgebrauch ab. Die Frau stellte sich zuerst vor.  
  
"Ich bin Captain Janeway, der Captain der USS VOYAGER."  
  
Sie deutete auf den Schwarzen Neben sich.  
  
"Das ist Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, mein Sicherheitschef. Und der Doktor, der leitende medizienische Offizier."  
  
Sie meinte den anderen Mann.  
  
"Nur Doktor?" fragte Meyer.  
  
Der Doktor winkte ab.  
  
"Nur Doktor. Ich habe es aufgegeben nach einem Namen fÃ¼r mich zu suchen."  
  
Bevor Meyer noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, gab es ein piependes GerÃ¤usch.  
  
"Seven of Nine an Captain Janeway. Melden Sie sich im astrometrischen Labor."  
  
Janeway sah Meyer an.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Aber wir unterhalten uns spÃ¤ter weiter."  
  
Janeway betrat zusammen mit Tuvok die Astrometrie. Seven machte einige Eingaben und der groÃŸe Bildschirm zeigte die Umgebung der VOYAGER.  
  
"Was gibt es, Seven."  
  
Seven drehte sich um und sah Janeway an.  
  
"Ich habe eine beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht."  
  
Seven drehte sich zu dem Bildschirm um und zoomte zur VOYAGER, die etwa ein Lichtjahr von einem Sonnensystem entfernt war. In dem System war ein Punkt zu erkennen, auf den Seven zoomte.  
  
"In diesem System habe ich mindestens zwanzig Borg-Kuben geortet. Und eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t, Ã¤hnlich der, die die Borg benutzten um in die SphÃ¤re von Spezies 8472 einzudringen, aber mit einer anderern Modulation."  
  
Janeway verlohr noch mehr Farbe.  
  
"Das heiÃŸt also, daÃŸ die Borg wieder versuchen sich zu perfektionieren, indem sie in ein anderes Universum eindringen," stellte Tuvok fest.  
  
"So ist es," pflichtete Seven ihm bei, "Es hat noch etwas interessantes gegeben. Als der Mann im Transporterraum materialisierte, hat es kurze Zeit vorher einen ungewÃ¶hnlich starken Transporterimpuls gegeben, der seinen Ursprung in der QuantensingularitÃ¤t hat."  
  
"Das hieÃŸe, der Mann wÃ¤re aus dem anderen Universum," sagte Janeway.  
  
"Das ist ebenfalls korrekt."  
  
Meyer saÃŸ an einem Ende des Tisches im Besprechungsraum neben der BrÃ¼cke. Man hatte ihn Ã¼ber die VOYAGER, und alles an Bord informiert. Vor ihm saÃŸen Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, Belana, Tom und Nelix. Er erzÃ¤hlte, was ihn letztendlich an Bord der VOYAGER gebracht hatte. Tuvok sah ihn an.  
  
"Sie sind also soetwas wie ein Undercover-Agent, der an eine galaxisweite, kriminelle Organisation angesetzt wurde."  
  
"Ja. Ich habe vier Jahre gebraucht, um auf die AL CAPONE zu kommen und war kurz davor, an wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Aber dann kamen diese Borg."  
  
"Sagen sie," fragte Belana interessiert, "wie kÃ¶nnen sie sich so schnell in der Galaxis bewegen? Ich meine, selbst mit Warp 9.975 mÃ¼ÃŸte man vierzig oder mehr Jahre fliegen um die Galaxis einmal zu durchqueren. Haben sie soetwas wie einen Quantenslipstream-Antrieb?"  
  
Meyer lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Wie sind sie denn hier hergekommen? Sind sie etwa zehn Jahre geflogen?"  
  
Belana lÃ¤chelte zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Erwischt. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."  
  
Meyer stand auf und ging ein paar Mal auf und ab.  
  
"Wir benutzen den Metagrav-Antrieb um uns von System zu System zu bewegen. Der Metagrav verwendet den Hyperraum zur Bewegung. - Das geht ziemlich schnell. Der momentan erreichbare Ãœberlicht-Faktor liegt bei etwa 80 Millionen. Theoretisch liegt er sogar bei zwei Milliarden."  
  
Es wurde still im Raum.  
  
"Die Borg werden versuchen dieses Triebwerk zu bekommen," sagte Seven, "Haben sie irgendwelche anderen Systeme, die fÃ¼r die Borg interessant wÃ¤ren?"  
  
Meyer Ã¼berlegte kurz.  
  
"Da wÃ¤ren zum einen die Transformkanonen. Sie sind so etwas wie ihr Transporter. Er entmaterialisiert eine Wasserstoffbombe, die innerhalb der Schutzschilde des Gegners materialisieren und detonieren."  
  
"Durch die Schilde?"  
  
"Ja, es sei denn man benutzt Paratron- oder HÃœ-Schilde. Eine normale Transformkanone kann Bomben von bis zu 5000 Gigatonnen Vergleichs-TNT feuern. Dann die HÃœ-Schilde und die Paratron-Schilde. Syntroniken rechnen zwar mit Ãœberlichtgeschwindigkeit, aber sind bereits wieder von der guten, alten Positronik verdrÃ¤ngt worden, da sie durch den KorraVir zerstÃ¶hrt werden kÃ¶nnen."  
  
Janeway stand auf. Sie wirkte zu allem entschloÃŸen.  
  
"Wir mÃ¼ssen etwas unternehmen. Mit diesen Waffen kÃ¶nnen die Borg die gesammte Galaxis in wenigen Jahren asimilieren. Wir mÃ¼ssen die Borg dort bekÃ¤mpfen wo sie versuchen die Technologie zu assimilieren."  
  
Sie sah Meyer an.  
  
"In ihrem Universum. - Seven, kÃ¶nnen Sie versuchen eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t zu Ã¶ffnen die uns in das andere Universum bringt?"  
  
Seven antwortete mit einem kurzen zÃ¶gern.  
  
"Ich glaube schon."  
  
"Gut. Tom, machen Sie den Flyer startklar. Tuvok, bereiten Sie eine rotierende Modulation fÃ¼r die Phaser und die Schilde vor. Belana, wir brauchen die verbesserten BiodÃ¤mpfungsfelder. Harry ich mÃ¶chte Ã¼ber Hypersubraum eine Nachricht an das Sternenflottenkommando senden."  
  
Meyer unterbrach sie.  
  
"Ich denke wir sollten die SU und das Galaktikum warnen."  
  
Janeway sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"SU? Galaktikum?"  
  
Meyer verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Die Solare Union, auf Terra. Und die Versammlung aller galakischen VÃ¶lker auf Torkan."  
  
Janeway nickte und sah Tom an.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Wir mÃ¼ssen mit dem Flyer zur Erde. Tom?"  
  
Tom nickte ebenfalls.  
  
"Kein Problem. Ist ein guter HÃ¤rtetest fÃ¼r den Quantenslipstream."  
  
Wieder sah Janeway Meyer an.  
  
"Wo ist Torkan?"  
  
"Im Sol-System, der Mars wurde vor fast hundert Jahren gegen Torkan ausgetauscht. Aber warum erzÃ¤hle ich besser spÃ¤ter. Die dort lebenden Herreach haben ihre Hauptstadt Moond als vorÃ¼bergehenden Sitz des Galaktikums zur VerfÃ¼gung gestellt, nachdem Mirkanol von SEELENQUELL zerstÃ¶hrt worden ist."  
  
Meyer stand neben Janeway auf der BrÃ¼cke, als die VOYAGER zwei Stunden spÃ¤ter in sein Universum Ã¼berwechselte. Die Nachricht war bereits an das Sternenflottenkommando gesendet worden, zusammen mit den Informationen Ã¼ber die SigngularitÃ¤t fÃ¼r den Ãœbergang. Seven stand neben Harry an der wissenschaftlichen Konsole und Ã¼berwachte den Ãœbergang.  
  
"Bereit fÃ¼r Initialisierung der Graviton-Projektion."  
  
Janeway nickte.  
  
"Initialisierung lÃ¤uft. - Deflektorbelastung steigt."  
  
Meyer sah auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"Gravitonimpuls wird moduliert. Impuls erfolgt jetzt."  
  
Ein greller Strahl jagte von der VOYAGER ins All. Etwa zwei Kilometer vor der VOYAGER bildete sich langsam eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t.  
  
"Impuls stabil. Modulation entspricht den gegebenen Daten aus der Asrometrie."  
  
Der Strahl brach zusammen und die SingularitÃ¤t Ã¶ffnete sich.  
  
"Tom, halber Impuls."  
  
Tom machte einige Eingaben an seiner Konsole.  
  
"Aje, Captain."  
  
Die VOYAGER bewegte sich langsam auf die SingularitÃ¤t zu und flog in sie hinein. Der Flug durch die SingularitÃ¤t dauerte nur kurze Zeit und das Schiff erreichte wieder freien Raum. Kurz nachdem die VOYAGER die SingularitÃ¤t passiert hatte, brach sie zusammen.  
  
"Voller Stop. Voller Scan der Umgebung," befahl Janeway.  
  
"Wir befinden uns immer noch an unseren alten Koordinaten," kam es von Harry.  
  
"Ein Raumschiffwrack vor uns," sagte Tuvok," Eindeutige Signaturen von Borg- Waffen. Zwei Ã¼berlebende Lebensformen. Keine Borg. Ein Mensch und eine nicht zu identifizierende Lebensform."  
  
"Entfernung?"  
  
"Eine Million Kilometer an Steuerbord."  
  
Janeway nickte.  
  
"Tom, nehmen Sie Kurs auf das Wrack. Halber Impuls," sagte Chakotay.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Die VOJAGER bewegte sich auf das Wrack zu und stoppte einige hundert Meter davor. Die Bilder des Wracks erschienen auf dem Hauptbildschirm.  
  
"Eine Space Jet," stellte Meyer fest," Ein ziemlich weit verbreiteter Typ von Kleinraumschiffen terranischer Fertigung."  
  
Die Space Jet war noch grÃ¶ÃŸtenteils intakt. Meyer ging auf den Bildschirm zu und deutete auf einen Abschnitt der Space Jet.  
  
"KÃ¶nnen sie diesen Abschnitt vergrÃ¶ÃŸern?"  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
Der Abschnitt wurde vergÃ¶ÃŸert und zwei Symbole wurden groÃŸ sichtbar. Meyer verlohr schlagartig die Farbe im Gesicht.  
  
"ScheiÃŸe," entfuhr es ihm," Das ist eine Jet der SU. Direkt von der Solaren Residenz. Im schlimmsten Fall war einer der Residenzminister an Bord."  
  
Es wurde ruhig in der Zentrale.  
  
"Janeway an Krankenstation. Bereiten Sie alles fÃ¼r zwei Vewundete vor. Harry, beamen Sie die beiden Ãœberlebenden direkt auf die Krankenstation."  
  
Janeway betrat die Krankenstation. Der Doktor wartete bereits auf sie.  
  
"Wie geht es den beiden?"  
  
"Gut, wenn man von dem Sauerstoffmangel absieht. Der eine ist hundertprozentig ein Mensch. Der andere allerdings .. Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
  
Janeway sah warum der Doktor das gesagt hatte. Der zweite Verletzte sah aus, als hÃ¤tte jemand eine Maus mit einem Biber gekreuzt und das ganze vergrÃ¶ÃŸert.  
  
"Sie sind beide bewustlos. Ich habe sie gescant. Und folgendes ist dabei herausgekommen."  
  
Der Doktor zeigte Janeway einen Bildschirm.  
  
"Beide weisen Punktionen von BorgassimilationsrÃ¶hrchen auf. Und sie sollten assimiliert werden, aber irgend etwas hat die Nanosonden daran gehindert. Und ich weiÃŸ nicht was."  
  
"Und weiter?"  
  
"Beide tragen in der rechten Schulter ein Implantat, das sich beharrlich weigert von mir gesannt zu werden. Ich weiÃŸ nicht was sie bewirken, aber ich habe sie zur Sicherheit im KÃ¶rper der beiden gelassen, da sie vielleicht lebenswichtig sind."  
  
Janeway sah sich den Mann genauer an. Er war mittelgroÃŸ, etwas untersetzt und hatte rote Haare, die er in einem BÃ¼rstenhaarschnitt trug.  
  
"Wecken Sie ihn auf, Doktor."  
  
Der Doktor nahm ein Hypospray und machte einige Einstellungen daran. Dann drÃ¼ckte er es an den Hals des Mannes. Es zischte und der Mann kam zu sich. Er griff sich an den Kopf und richtete sich auf.  
  
"Hat einer die Nummer des Trucks aufgeschrieben, der mich Ã¼berrollt hat?" fragte er leicht benommen.  
  
Er Ã¶ffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb an Janeway und dem Doktor hÃ¤ngen.  
  
"Wo bin ich? Und wer seid ihr?"  
  
Der Doktor und Janeway sahen sich an.  
  
"Sie befinden sich auf der Krankenstation der VOYAGER. Ich bin Captain Janeway, ich bin die Kommandantin der VOYAGER. Und sie?"  
  
Der Mann stand auf und sah Janeway irritiert an.  
  
"Warum zum Teufel, siezt du mich? Ich bin kein Haluter. Habe ich so einen auf den SchÃ¤del bekommen, das ich trÃ¤ume, oder was?"  
  
Der Mann begann fÃ¼rchterlich zu fluchen. Langsam beruhigte er sich und sah Janeway an.  
  
"Du kennst mich wirklich nicht?"  
  
Janeway schÃ¼ttlete den Kopf. Die TÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete sich und Meyer betrat die Krankenstation. Noch in der TÃ¼r blieb er stehen und starrte den Mann an. Dann ging er auf Janeway zu. Der Mann sah Meyer an. Meyer stellte sich neben Janeway und sah sie an. Er hatte das Fluchen durch die TÃ¼r zur Krankenstation gehÃ¶rt, aber nicht daran geglaubt was er gehÃ¶rt hatte. Bis eben.  
  
"Captain, das ist Reginald Bull, der Residenzminister fÃ¼r Verteidigung."  
  
Er sah Bull an und gab ihm die Hand.  
  
"Minister Bull, ich habe erst nicht geglaubt, daÃŸ du an Bord der Jet bist."  
  
"Unkraut vergeht nicht. Wer bist du?"  
  
"Leutnant Don Meyer, USO."  
  
Das Gesicht von Bull wurde heller und er lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Nenn mich ruhig Bully. Wie geht es Monkey?"  
  
Meyer zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich war im Einsatz, seit vier Jahren. Ich habe das Quinto Center seit der Zeit nicht mehr von innen gesehen."  
  
Bully setzte sich wieder auf die Liege und sah auf die andere Liege.  
  
"Wie geht es Gucky?"  
  
Der Doktor sah ihn verstÃ¤ndnislos an.  
  
"Wem?"  
  
Meyer stieÃŸ den Doktor an und deutete flÃ¼chtig auf die Biber-Maus-Mischung.  
  
"Ach so. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist aber noch bewuÃŸtlos."  
  
"Bin ich nicht!" sagte eine schrille Stimme," Ich bin schon seit einigen Minuten wach."  
  
Bully schwebte plÃ¶tzlich an die Decke und begann erneut zu fluchen. Janeway und der Doktor verfolgten das Schauspiel mit offenem Mund. Meyer begann einfach nur zu lÃ¤cheln.  
  
"Also ehrlich. Behalt deine Gedanken fÃ¼r dich."  
  
Janeway sah Meyer fragend an.  
  
"Gucky ist Telephat, Telekinet und Teleporter."  
  
Der Doktor ging auf Gucky zu. Er hatte ein Hypospray in der Hand. Er drehte sich zu Janeway um.  
  
"Ich werde diesem - Ã¤h - Mausbiber ein Beruhigungsmittel geben."  
  
Bully fiel aus zwei Metern HÃ¶he auf seine Liege und Gucky sah den Doktor an. Sein einziger Nagezahn erschien im Gesicht und er begann zu lachen.  
  
"Das halte ich aber fÃ¼r ein GerÃ¼cht."  
  
Das Hypospry verlieÃŸ die Hand des Doktors und schwebte in die HÃ¶he. Dann fiel das Hypospray zu Boden und Gucky starrte den Doktor an. Sein Blick fiel danach auf Bully, der wieder in die Luft schwebte. Erleichtert sah er wieder den Doktor an.  
  
"Ich habe schon gedacht... Warum kann ich dich telekinetisch nicht anheben?"  
  
"Kannst du mir das beibringen?" kam die Frage von der Decke.  
  
Meyer antwortete.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, daÃŸ der Doktor dazu in der Lage ist, Bully. Der Doktor ist ein Hologramm. Und hast du schon mal versucht ein Hologramm telekinetisch zu bewegen, Gucky?"  
  
Gucky lieÃŸ Bully ganz vorsichtig wieder herunter.  
  
"Kann mir mal einer verraten was hier los ist?"  
  
Der Flyer lag startbereit im Shuttle-Hangar der VOYAGER. Die Besatzung bestand aus acht Leuten. Die drei GÃ¤ste aus diesem Universum, Meyer, Bully und Gucky, Tom, als Pilot, Seven of Nine, als Expertin fÃ¼r Borg, Captain Janeway, die es sich nicht nehmen wollte nach Terra zu fliegen, der Doktor und Harry. Die VOYAGER selbst flog bereits mit Warp neun auf Terra zu.  
  
"Delta Flyer an Hangarkontrolle. Wir sind bereit zum ausschleuesen."  
  
Langsam Ã¶ffneten sich die Schotten des Hangars und der Flyer glitt langsam auf FÃ¼hrungsschienen ins All.  
  
"Alle Mann fest halten. Es wird ein paar Turbulenzen geben."  
  
Tom drehte sich um und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch keine Ausschleusung bei Warp neun gemacht."  
  
Janeway sah Tom an.  
  
"Danke, daÃŸ sie uns das jetzt sagen. Das beruhigt uns sicher sehr. Und jetzt konzentrieren sie sich auf ihren Job, Lieutenant."  
  
Der Sitz von Tom schwang nach vorne.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Tom behielt recht. Als sich der Flyer von der VOYAGER lÃ¶ÃŸte, wurde er stark durchgeschÃ¼ttelt. Schnell wurde der Flyer langsamer und die VOYAGER jagte schneller als der Flyer auf Terra zu.  
  
"Verringere Geschwindigkeit auf Unterwarp."  
  
Der Flyer fiel aus dem Warp und verringerte weiter seine Geschwindigkeit.  
  
"Voller Impuls. Warp 05."  
  
Leichte ErschÃ¼tterungen gingen durch den Flyer.  
  
"Warp 06 - Warp 07."  
  
Die ErschÃ¼tterungen verstÃ¤rkten sich, je nÃ¤her der Flyer an Warp eins herankam.  
  
"Warp 08 - Warp 09."  
  
Die ErschÃ¼tterungen erreichten langsam ein Maximum.  
  
"Initiire Slipstream. - Hauptdeflektor ereugt einen Slipstreamimpuls."  
  
Die ErschÃ¼tteungen hÃ¶hrten mit einemmal auf und das Bild, das man durch die Frontscheibe sah, erÃ¤nderte sich.  
  
"Warp eins. Willkommen im Quantenslipstream. NÃ¤chster Halt: Terra. Die gute alte Erde."  
  
Er machte noch einige Eingaben.  
  
"Erzeuge Warpfeld mit 900 Millicochran. - Geschwindigkeit erhÃ¶ht sich."  
  
Er stieÃŸ einen Pfiff aus.  
  
"Wir bewegen uns mit mehr als 2,2 Millionen facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Wir werden Terra in drei Tagen, sieben Stunden und vierzehn Minuten erreichen."  
  
Bully begann lauthals zu lachen. Gucky stieÃŸ ihm aber in die Seite und erntete einen bÃ¶sen Blick von ihm.  
  
"Wir waren mit dem ersten Lineartriebwerk auch nur wenig schneller. Also hÃ¶hr' auf," tadelte Gucky.  
  
Die drei Tage waren nicht sehr ereignisreich. Bully, Gucky und Meyer wurden von Seven und Janeway weitergehend Ã¼ber die Borg informiert.  
  
"Okay, Leute. Wir sind etwa zehn Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Wir kÃ¶nnen doch hoffentlich ohne weiteres ins Sonnensystem einfliegen, Minister?"  
  
"HÃ¶hre auf mich 'Minister', zu nennen. Wir werden keine Probleme mit dem Einflug haben."  
  
Drei Minuten spÃ¤ter fiel der Flyer im Erde-Mond-System aus dem Slipstream. Ein weiteres Mal fiel Bully die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
"A..aber ihr mÃ¼sst doch verzÃ¶gern!"  
  
Tom drehte sich um.  
  
"Wir haben damit kaum Probleme."  
  
"Konzentrier dich auf die Steuerung, Tom," sagte Harry," Captain, wir werden gerufen."  
  
Bevor Janeway etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Bully ein.  
  
"Captain, ich werde mit der Einflugkontrolle reden, sonst dauert das ganze eine Ewigkeit, bis wir nach Terrania kommen."  
  
"Meinetwegen, Mr. Bull."  
  
Bully verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Ich lege es auf einen der Bildschirme," sagte Harry.  
  
Das Gesicht einer Frau erschien auf dem Bildschirm vor Bully.  
  
"Terra-Einflugkontrolle an unbekanntes Raumschiff. Bitte identifiziert euch und nennt den Zweck eures Einfluges."  
  
Bully rÃ¤usperte sich.  
  
"Hier ist Residenzminister Bull. Ich verlange sofortige Einfluggenehmigung fÃ¼r dieses Raumschiff und die Genehmigung zur Landung auf Plattform eins der Solaren Residenz."  
  
Die Frau wurde plÃ¶tzlich rot und begann zu stottern.  
  
"S..Sicher, Minister Bull. Ich werde es sofort erledigen. Du hast eine Einfluggenehmigung fÃ¼r Terrania."  
  
Bully sah Tom an.  
  
"Worauf wartest du. Kurs Terrania."  
  
Tom sah ein wenig verunsichert drein.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel ist Terrania?"  
  
Bully seufzte.  
  
"Flieg einfach zur WÃ¼ste Gobi und halte auf den Goshun-See zu. Terrania ist nicht zu Ã¼bersehen. Eine groÃŸe Stadt mitten in der WÃ¼ste."  
  
Tom drehte sich wieder um.  
  
"Okay, Kurs Terrania."  
  
Der Flyer flog direkt auf Asien zu und durchstieÃŸ die ErdatmosphÃ¤re. Als Terrania direkt vor ihnen lag nickten alle anerkennend.  
  
"Und wo ist jetzt diese Solare Residenz?"  
  
Bully deutete durch die Frontscheibe auf ein Objekt das wie eine riesige stÃ¤hlerne Orchidee Ã¼ber der Stadt schwebte. Harry gingen die Augen Ã¼ber, als er auf die Anzeigen der Sensoren sah.  
  
"Das Ding ist einen Kilometer hoch."  
  
"Okay, Harry. Nimm Kontakt mit der Residenz auf," sagte Bully.  
  
Immer noch leicht geschockt antwortete er.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vor Bully auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein unbekanntes Symbol.  
  
"Minister Bull. Dein Raumschiff bekommt einen Leitstrahl fÃ¼r Plattform Eins."  
  
"Sehr gut, LAOTSE. Informiere den Residenten darÃ¼ber, daÃŸ ich unbedingt mit ihm sprechen muÃŸ."  
  
"Ja, ich werde den Residenten darÃ¼ber informieren. LAOTSE, Ende."  
  
Die Verbindung wurde getrennt.  
  
"Ich habe den Leitstrahl," kam es von Tom," Der Flyer wird Ã¼bernommen."  
  
Janeway sah Bully an.  
  
"Wer oder was ist LAOTSE?"  
  
"LAOTSE ist der Hauptrechner der Solaren Residenz. Ein Rechner in Positronik-Syntronik-Hybridbauweise."  
  
WÃ¤hrend Bully Janeway Ã¼ber LAOTSE und die Residenz informierte, landete der Flyer auf der Plattform.  
  
Rhodan lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurÃ¼ck und schloÃŸ kurz die Augen.  
  
"Bist du wirklich sicher, Bully?"  
  
Bully ging zum Schreibtisch, hinter dem Perry Rhodan saÃŸ, und stÃ¼tzte sich mit beiden HÃ¤nden darauf.  
  
"Ich war mir noch nie so sicher. Wir mÃ¼ssen das Galaktikum darÃ¼ber informieren. Sonst heiÃŸt es hinterher, wir hÃ¤tten es gewuÃŸt, bla, bla, bla."  
  
Rhodan sah Bully weider an. Dann sah er Janeway an.  
  
"Sind diese Borg wirklich so gefÃ¤hrlich, Captain?"  
  
"Ich bin zwar Sternenflottenoffizier, aber ich wÃ¤re verdammt froh, wenn es die Borg nicht geben wÃ¼rde. Sie haben die Erde zweimal angegriffen, sind aber jedesmal gescheitert."  
  
Bevor Janeway noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, mischte sich Seven ein.  
  
"Eigendlich waren es drei Mal."  
  
Janeway sah Seven an.  
  
"Wie meinen sie daÃŸ?"  
  
"Das werde ich ihnen spÃ¤ter erklÃ¤hren."  
  
Janeway sah wieder Rhodan an.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei, wenn die Borg ersteinmal damit beginnen die Technologie aus diesem Universum in unser Universum zu bringen, ist es mit allem Leben, das von den Borg bedroht wird, vorbei."  
  
Sie sah den Doktor und Harry an.  
  
"Vielleicht sogar mit Spezies 8472."  
  
Bully drehte sich um.  
  
"Wer ist verdammt nun wieder diese Spezies 8472?"  
  
"Die einzige Spezies, die in der Lage ist, nicht von den Borg assimiliert zu werden," antwortete Seven.  
  
Es wurde still im Raum, bis Rhodan sich an LAOTSE wendete.  
  
"LAOTSE, leite die Daten an NATHAN weiter und verbinde mich mit ihm."  
  
"Ja, Resident."  
  
Vor Rhodan baute sich ein Hologramm mit dem Symbol von NATHAN auf.  
  
"Also, NATHAN. Was hÃ¤lst du davon?"  
  
"Ich mache grade eine Hochrechnung. Es kÃ¶nnte einen Moment dauern."  
  
Es dauerte wirklich einige Sekunden.  
  
"Ich habe die Hochrechnung beendet."  
  
"Und?"  
  
Alle sahen das Hologramm erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Die Borg werden, nach den mir vorliegenden Daten, mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 95 Prozent zuerst weitere Planeten assimilieren, bevor sie unsere Technologie in das andere Universum bringen."  
  
Janeway atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
"Dann haben wir ja noch eine Change."  
  
"Exakt. Die Borg benÃ¶tigen gut zwei Wochen um einen Planeten vollstÃ¤ndig zu assimilieren," sagte Seven.  
  
NATHAN lieÃŸ dies einige Sekunden im Raum stehen.  
  
"Wir werden aber ein Problem haben. Die Technologie aus dem anderen Universum."  
  
"Inwiefern?" fragte Bully," Nichts gegen dein Schiff, Captain. Aber die Technologie ist dort nicht so weit wie bei uns."  
  
"Das mag schon stimmen, aber das stimmt nur fÃ¼r einige Teilbereiche. Wir verfÃ¼gen zum Beispiel nicht Ã¼ber die Technologie um Materie herzustellen. Oder Ã¼ber einen Fiktivtransmitter. Ganz abgesehen davon benÃ¶tigen wir immer noch Zeit um auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen."  
  
"Woher weiÃŸt du daÃŸ?"  
  
Es lag ein wenig Ãœberlegenheit in der Stimme von NATHAN.  
  
"LAOTSE, hat mir einen HochauflÃ¶sungsscan von dem Raumschiff gesendet, das dich zurÃ¼ckgebracht hat, Bully."  
  
Rhodan wirkte niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Was schlÃ¤gst du vor?"  
  
"Ein Schiff der Union sollte sich das ganze aus der NÃ¤he ansehen. Ich brauche mehr Daten und wir brauchen bessere Beweise fÃ¼r das Galaktikum, als die Aussage von drei Menschen und einem Hologramm."  
  
Bully wurde einwenig rot.  
  
"Ich und Gucky sind auch noch da," regte er sich auf," Und Meyer auch."  
  
"Es beseht trozdem nur eine Warscheinlichkeit von zwÃ¶lf Prozent, daÃŸ das Galaktikum einen Antrag, bei dieser BeweiÃŸlage annimmt."  
  
"Danke, NATHAN."  
  
Wieder wurde es still in dem BÃ¼ro.  
  
"LAOTSE, laÃŸ die LEIF ERICSSON startbereit machen. Ich werde mir selbst ein Bild davon machen."  
  
Die LEIF ERICSSON stand als alles Ã¼beragende Kugel auf dem Flottenhafen von Terrania, wenn man von dem zweieinhalb Kilometer durchmessenden Museumsnachbau der CREST IV absah. Die eintausendachthundert Meter durchmessende Kugel war bereits fertig fÃ¼r den Start. Der Delta Flyer flog jetzt erst auf das Flaggschiff des Terranischen Residenten zu.  
  
"Mann, ist daÃŸ ein Pott," kam es von Tom.  
  
Rhodan hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mit dem Flyer zur ERICSSON zu fliegen, wÃ¤hrend Bully mit einem Transmitter an Bord der VASCO DA GAMA ging, die sein erklÃ¤hrtes Lieblingsschiff war. Er wÃ¼rde mit der DA GAMA die ERICSSON begleiten.  
  
"Tja, eines von acht Schiffen der ENTDECKER-Klasse. Aber nichts im Vergleich zur BASIS ober zur SOL."  
  
Er dachte kurz an die SOL. Atlan war mit dem Generationen-Schiff nach DaGlausch unterwegs, um ein WÃ¶rtchen mit ES zu wechseln. Unteranderem wegen dem was mit Delorian geswchehen war. Eigendlich muÃŸte Rhodan die Superintelligenz jetzt hassen, aber letzten Endes war sie in gewisserweise sein Sohn.  
  
"Was hÃ¤ltst du von dem Schiff, Kathrin?"  
  
Janeway zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ nicht. Ich habe die Besatzung noch nicht gesehen. Die sagt viel mehr Ã¼ber ein Schiff aus, als bloÃŸe Daten."  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Genau meine Meinung."  
  
Tom lenkte den Flyer einmal um die ERICSSON herum und deutete auf die Kugeln hinter den Transparenten Schotten.  
  
"Was sind das fÃ¼r Dinger, Mr. Rhodan?"  
  
Rhodan muÃŸte lÃ¤cheln.  
  
"Seit fast tausend Jahren hat mich niemand mehr Mister genannt."  
  
Er ging zu Tom nach vorne und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"VESTA-Raumer und CERES-Kreuzer. Jeweils sechzig Beiboote mit hundert Meter Durchmesser."  
  
Tom sah Rhodan schief an.  
  
"Beiboote," sagte er unglÃ¤ubig," Beiboote."  
  
Dann folgte er dem Leitstrahl und landete in einem Hangar fÃ¼r Space Jets in der NÃ¤he der Zentrale. Rhodan fÃ¼hrte sie durch einen der Korridore auf einen Kurzstreckentransmitter zu und kalibrierte ihn auf die Zentrale. Der schwarze Torbogen des Transmitters flammte auf. Rhodan wartete auf das GrÃ¼nsignal und deutete einladend auf die SchwÃ¤rze des Abstrahlfeldes.  
  
"Folgt mir bitte."  
  
Janeway, Tuvok, Tom und Harry sahen ein wenig unsicher aus. Seven und der Doktor blieben aber weiterhin gelassen.  
  
"KÃ¶nnen wir nicht vielleicht zur BrÃ¼cke gehen? Oder einen Turbolift benutzten?"  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Von hier aus sind es fast siebenhundert Meter, direkt. Aber wir mÃ¼ssen einen guten Kilometer gehen. Mit dem Transmitter geht es einfach schneller."  
  
Um seinen GÃ¤sten Mut zu machen, ging er in den Transmitterbogen und materialisierte in einem kleinen EmpfÃ¤ngerraum neben der Zentrale. Nacheinander materialisierten seine fÃ¼nf GÃ¤ste. Janeway, Tom und Harry massierten sofort ihren Nacken.  
  
"Is' das immer so?"  
  
Rhodan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Man gewÃ¶hnt sich dran."  
  
Er ging auf das Schott zu, daÃŸ den Transmitterraum von der Zentrale trennte. Als Rhodan die Zentrale bertrat, wartete er auf etwas.  
  
"Achtung!" begann Claudio Rminios, der Erste Pilot, mit seinem 'Ritual'," Terranischer..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Rhodan unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Halt die Luft an, Claudio," sagte er seufzend," Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder. Okay?"  
  
Tom deutete auf das Kommandopodest.  
  
"Wer ist der kleine Schrank da?"  
  
Selbst Rhodan muÃŸte sich zusammenreiÃŸen, um nicht laut zu lachen.  
  
"Das ist Pearl TenWafer, die Kommandantin dieses Schiffes."  
  
Janeway nickte.  
  
"Ist sie gut?"  
  
"Ich denke die Frage erÃ¼brigt sich. Sonst wÃ¤re sie nicht die Kommandantin der ERICSSON."  
  
Rhodan ging auf die 'Statue' zu.  
  
"Wir fliegen zum Ratak-System. Wir werden aber zehn Lichtjahre vom System aus dem Hyperraum fallen, um Kontakt mit der VOYAGER aufzunehmen."  
  
Pearl nickte kurz und gab ihre Anweisungen. Rhodan ging auf die Funkstation zu und beredete etwas mit dem 'Funker'.  
  
Kurz nacheinander starteten die LEIF ERICSSON und die VASCO DA GAMMA und verlieÃŸen die ErdatmosphÃ¤re. Sie beschleunigten mit HÃ¶chstwerten und verschwanden schlieÃŸlich aus dem Solsystem.  
  
Zehn Lichjahre vom Ratak-System entfernt fielen die beiden Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum.  
  
"Kein Schiffe im Umkreis von fÃ¼nf Lichtjahren. Hier ist keine VOYAGER."  
  
Janeway machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
"Sie muÃŸ hier irgendwo sein. Sie kann nicht weiter entfernt sein."  
  
Rhodan sah Janeway an.  
  
"Vielleicht kÃ¶nnen wir das Schiff im, wie nanntest du es noch? 'Warp'? orten?"  
  
"MÃ¶glich."  
  
Sie berÃ¼hrte die Brosche auf ihrer Brust.  
  
"Captain Janeway ruft USS VOYAGER. Chakotay, melden sie sich."  
  
Es gab ein kurzes Piepen. Dann war eine MÃ¤nnerstimme zu hÃ¶hren.  
  
"Sind sie es, Captain? Wo sind sie? An Bord eines dieser Riesenschiffe?"  
  
"Ja, Commander. Gehen sie auf Unterwarp. Wir kÃ¶nnen sie nich orten."  
  
"Kein Problem, Captain."  
  
Ein erstaunter Laut war von dem Ortungstechniker zu hÃ¶hren.  
  
"Ein halbes Lichtjahr entfernt ist ein Schiff aufgetaucht."  
  
"Wir nehmen kurs auf dieses Schiff," befahl Pearl.  
  
Wieder verschwand die ERICSSON im Hyperraum, um ein halbes Lichtjahr entfernt wieder aus ihm herauszubrechen.  
  
Chakotay starrte auf den Hauptbildschirm der BrÃ¼cke. Solche Schiffe hatte er noch nie gesehen. Eintausendachthundert Meter Durchmesser. Und sie hatten eine Distanz von einem halben Lichtjahr in nicht einmal einer Sekunde zurÃ¼ckgelegt.  
  
"Was fÃ¼r ein Riesenschiff."  
  
Er tastete nach seinem Comunikator.  
  
"VOJAGER an Janeway. Captain, sollen wir sie an Bord beamen?"  
  
Janeway antwortete sofort.  
  
"Ja. Sechs Personen ohne Tom. Er wird mit dem Delta Flyer kommen."  
  
"Und der Doktor?"  
  
"Den stecke ich schon in die Tasche."  
  
Chakotay muÃŸte lachen, verlieÃŸ die BrÃ¼cke und betrat den Turbolift.  
  
"Transporterraum eins."  
  
Der Turbolift setzte sich in Bewegung und blieb nach einger Zeit stehen. Er verlieÃŸ den Turbolift und ging auf den Transporterraum zu. Er betrat ihn und stellte sich vor die Transportetplattform. Der FÃ¤hnrich vor der Transporterkontrolle nickte. Chakoty derÃ¼hrte wieder seinen Comunicator.  
  
"VOYAGER an Janeway. Bereit fÃ¼r Transport."  
  
"VOYAGER. Sechs zum Beamen."  
  
Langsam materialisierten sechs Personen auf der Transporterplattform. Janeway, Tuvok, Seven, Harry, Bully und eine Person, die Chakotay nicht kannte. Janeway ging sofort die Transporterplattform hinunter auf Chakotay zu.  
  
"Haben wir neue Informationen?"  
  
Chakotay schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Bisher nicht. Der Computer analysiert immer noch die Daten, die wir aus der Astrometrie haben. Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis wir Ergebnisse haben."  
  
Janeway deutete auf den Unbekannten.  
  
"Das ist der Solare Resident Perry Rhodan. Mr. Rhodan, mein erster Offizier, Commander Chakotay."  
  
Chakotay gab Rhodan die Hand.  
  
"BrÃ¼cke an Chakotay. Eine Borg-SphÃ¤re in einem Lichtjahr Entfernung."  
  
Fast gleichzeitig summte das Armband-Kom von Rhodan. Er berÃ¼hrte es und antwortete.  
  
"Wir haben ein Kugelraumer in einem Lichtjahr Entfernung geortet."  
  
"Welcher Durchmesser?"  
  
"Knappe dreihundert Meter."  
  
"Behaltet es im Auge."  
  
Dann schaltete er es wieder aus. Seven sah Rhodan an.  
  
"Sie wollen doch ihre eigenen Scan's der Borg machen. Diese SphÃ¤re ist ein geeignetes Ziel."  
  
"Ich warte lieber erst mal ab."  
  
Rhodan wandte sich an Captain Janeway.  
  
"Ich glaube ich kann auf eine Besichtigung dieses Schiffes verzichten. Im Moment interessieren mich nur Informationen Ã¼ber die Borg."  
  
Janeway zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wenn sie meinen. Aber wenn das hier vorbei ist zeige ich ihnen das Schiff."  
  
"Okay," sagte Rhodan," Damit bin ich einverstanden."  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit betraten sie den Besprechungsraum. Gucky war direkt mit Meyer in den Raum gesprungen. Bully, Rhodan, Janeway, Chakotay und Seven setzten sich.  
  
"Wir sollten die SphÃ¤re so schnell wie mÃ¶glich abfangen. Sie wÃ¤re das beste Beispiel fÃ¼r die Technologie der Borg und kann uns obendrein noch Daten Ã¼ber Borg-AktivitÃ¤ten liefern."  
  
Chakotay nickte.  
  
"Ich stimme Seven zu. Und auÃŸerdem ist eine SpÃ¤re nur leicht bewaffnet. Also ein leichtes Ziel."  
  
Seven schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt. Die Borg kÃ¶nnten die SpÃ¤re bereits hier gebaut haben. Sie wÃ¤re dann mit der Technologie von hier aufgerÃ¼stet."  
  
"Was kann da schon groÃŸ passieren," fragte Bully," Die Paratron-Schilde halten eine Menge aus. Und obendrein gibt es in diesem Sektor kaum galaktische High-Tech."  
  
Meyer verzog das Gesicht und krazte sich am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Du vergiÃŸt die CAPONE."  
  
"Was ist damit?"  
  
"Das Schiff hatte es in sich. Vier Transformkanonen, und ein Paratron, der eigentlich in einen Zweihundert-Meter Kreuzer gehÃ¶rt."  
  
"Dann hÃ¤tten wir wirklich ein Problem."  
  
Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, betrat Tuvok den Raum.  
  
"Captain, eben ist eine Space Jet aufgetaucht."  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte und berÃ¼hrte sein Armband-Kom.  
  
"Rhodan an SUBTOR. Ich freue mich, daÃŸ ihr da seid."  
  
"Kein Problem. Man konnte uns entbehren."  
  
"Ihr kÃ¶nnt direkt zu mir springen, wenn es keine Probleme gibt. Die ERICSSON Ã¼bernimmt die Jet."  
  
"Wir sind gleich da."  
  
Bully sah Rhodan an.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, daÃŸ das nÃ¶tig war?"  
  
Rhodan nickte. Dann materialisierten drei Personen im Besprechungsraum. Einer der jungen MÃ¤nner war ein Arkonide, die beiden anderen waren Terraner. Der Arkonide trug schwarze Kleidung, wÃ¤hrend der eine Terraner eine silberne Kombination trug und der andere normale Alltagskleidung.  
  
"Captain, darf ich vorstellen? Benjameen von Jacinta, Trim Marath und Startak Schroeder. Sie werden uns unterstÃ¼tzen."  
  
Rhodan drehte sich zu den dreien um.  
  
"Wie sieht's auf Arkon III aus, Ben?"  
  
"Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm," antwortete Ben," Die Flotten der Domrathi und der Galornen sind dazu bereit, SEELENQUELL zu vernichten, wenn der positive Teil die Schlacht verlohren hat. Ansonsten ist alles beim Alten. Und die Daten Ã¼ber diese Borg haben wir uns bereits zu GemÃ¼te gefÃ¼hrt."  
  
Janeway lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Setzen sie sich. - Wer von ihnen ist der Teleporter?"  
  
Startak hob kurz die Hand.  
  
"Okay, kehren wir zum Thema zurÃ¼ck. - Wie kÃ¶nnen wir das komplette Schiff der Borg intakt aufbringen und nach Terra bringen?" fragte Rhodan.  
  
Seven stand auf.  
  
"Es gibt da nur eine MÃ¶glichkeit. Ein AuÃŸenteam muÃŸ an Bord der Borg-SphÃ¤re gehen und das Vinculum sabotieren. Entweder abschalten oder in eine RÃ¼ckkopplungsschleife treiben."  
  
"Was ist ein Vinculum?" fragte Bully.  
  
"Ein Einrichtung der Borg, die Ordnung in das Hive-BewuÃŸtsein der Borg bringt. Schalten wir das Vinculum aus, bekommen die Drohnen keine Anweisungen mehr und werden inaktiv."  
  
Ben lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Eigentlich kann ich das doch Ã¼bernehmen," sagte er.  
  
Bully hob den Zeigefinger.  
  
"Wir werden dir schon sagen, wann du zu schlafen hast."  
  
"Schlafen?" fragte Chakotay.  
  
"Ich beherrsche eine Abart des Zenotraums. In einem kÃ¶rperlich inaktiven Zustand kann ich zum Beispiel Lebewesen steuern."  
  
Rhodan winkte ab.  
  
"Besser noch nicht." 


	4. Kapitel 2

Perry Rhodan: BORG!!!  
  
Teil 2 Verhandlugen  
  
Computerlogbuch der USS ENTERPRISE, Sternzeit 59345.4, Captain Picard  
  
Vorgestern hat Admiral Paris die ENTERPRISE zum Standort der MIDAS-Phalanx beordert, die wir jeden Moment erreichen. Er hat in seinen Befehl nicht nÃ¤her erlÃ¤utert, aber ich denke es hat etwas mit der VOYAGER zu tun, die im Delta-Quadranten verschollen ist.  
  
"Captain, wir haben die MIDAS-Phalanx erreicht,"  
  
"Danke, Nummer Eins."  
  
Captain Picard stand auf, verlieÃŸ seinen Aufenthaltsraum und betrat die BrÃ¼cke. Sein erster Blick fiel auf den Hauptbildschirm. Er zeigte die MIDAS Phalanx. Sofort steuerte er den Kommandantensessel an.  
  
"Welche Schiffe sind noch da?" fragte er.  
  
"Das Flaggschiff von Admiral Paris, die ODYSSEE, und weitere Schiffe. Drei Schiffe der Prometeus-Klasse, drei der Soveraing-Klasse, zehn der Defiant- Klasse und einige Schiffe anderer Klassen."  
  
Picard sah auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"Was hat der Admiral vor?"  
  
Das Bild des Admirals erschien auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"Das werde ich ihnen gleich sagen, Captain. Die anderen Kommandanten sind bereits eingeweiht. - Wir haben vor drei Tagen eine Hypersubraum-Nachricht der VOYAGER erhalten. Es geht um die Borg."  
  
Picards Augen verengten sich.  
  
"Die Borg."  
  
"Die VOYAGER hat einen Universen-Ãœbergang der Borg gefunden, mit dem die Borg neue Technologien assimilieren wollen. Laut den Berichten von Captain Janeway sind diese Technologien sehr hoch entwickelt und bedrohen die Existenz aller Spezies in unserer Galaxie. Die VOYAGER befindet sich bereits in dem anderen Universum. Wir werden ihr folgen und sie unterstÃ¼tzen."  
  
"Aber die VOYAGER ist mehrere Zigtausend Lichtjahre von unserer Position entfernt."  
  
"Das muÃŸ in dem anderen Universum nicht unbedingt so sein. - AuÃŸerdem werden wir eine neue Technologie anwenden, deren Daten uns die VOYAGER gesendet hat. Das Nullraum-Katapult. An Bord der ODYSSEE befindet sich der Generator fÃ¼r das Katapult und ein Generator um eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t fÃ¼r den Ãœbergang zu schaffen."  
  
Picard dachte kurz nach.  
  
"Wann geht es los?"  
  
"In einer Stunde werden wir mit dem Katapult auf die Reise gehen. In der Zeit werden Sie ihre Schilde auf die folgende Telemetrie modifizieren."  
  
Langsam nÃ¤herte sich der Delta Flyer, im Schutz der modifizierten BiodÃ¤mpfungsfelder und multiadaptiven Schilde, der Borg-SphÃ¤re. An Bord befanden sich acht Personen. Tom Paris, als Pilot, Seven of Nine, die das Vinkulum deaktivieren sollte, Lieutenant Alexander Munro, der Kommandant des Hazzard Teams, und zwei seiner Team Mitglieder, Perry Rhodan, der sich ein Bild Ã¼ber die Borg machen wollte, Startak Schroeder, um das Team notfalls von Bord teleportieren zu kÃ¶nnen, und Trim Marath, der als TrÃ¤ger eines Anzuges der Vernichtung und SchattenkÃ¤mpfer , einen Trumpf im Ã„rmel darstellte.  
  
Paris drehte sich um.  
  
"Wir sind fast in Transporterreichweite. Sie machen sich besser bereit."  
  
Lieutenant Munro, sein Team und Seven griffen nach ihren Waffen, sogenannten I-Mod's. Sie sollten die persÃ¶nlichen Schilde der Borg ohne weiteres durchdringen kÃ¶nnen. Rhodan sah auf die Waffen.  
  
"Hoffentlich, haben die noch keine persÃ¶hnlichen Paratronschilde."  
  
Munro sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Paratronschilde? Was ist das?"  
  
Rhodan winkte ab.  
  
"Ich glaube, ihr werdet das noch merken."  
  
Rhodan sah wieder nach vorn, durch die Cockpitscheibe des Flyers. Vor ihnen im Raum schwebte die Borg-SphÃ¤re, die sie kapern wollten.  
  
"Fertig machen zum Beamen. - Ich werde euch in zwei SchÃ¼ben rÃ¼ber bringen."  
  
Rhodan nickte. Dann verschwanden Seven und das Team um Munro.  
  
Munro materialisierte mit seinem Team in einem der Ã¤uÃŸeren Korridore der SphÃ¤re. Er und sein Team sicherten sofort die Umgebung mit ihren I-Mod, wÃ¤hrend Seven auf ein Schaltbrett an der Wand zuging und einen Trikorder zog, um das Schaltbrett zu scannen.  
  
Munro betÃ¤tigte seinen Communikator.  
  
"Ankunftsort gesichert."  
  
Zwei Sekunden spÃ¤ter materialisiertern die drei Galaktiker, wie man alle Bewohner der MilchstraÃŸe in diesem Universum zusammenfassend nannte. Rhodan sah sich um.  
  
"Erinnert mich entfernt an die alten Posbi-Fragmenter. Die waren nur nicht so feucht."  
  
Er blickte auf eine Wand, an der einige Drohnen standen.  
  
"Und da standen auch nicht solche Kerle an der Wand."  
  
Seven sah Rhodan an.  
  
"Das ist normal an Bord eines Borg-Schiffes. Wir haben es Ã¼brigens mit einer SphÃ¤re zu tun, die hier gebaut wurde."  
  
"Und das heiÃŸt?" fragte Munro.  
  
"Wir mÃ¼ssen damit rechnen, daÃŸ die Borg das Vinkulum mit einem Paratron gesichert haben. Mr. Rhodan?"  
  
Rhodan sog die Luft zwischen den ZÃ¤hnen ein.  
  
"Das ist schlecht. Da mÃ¼ssen wir ein wenig improvisieren."  
  
"Gut," stellte Seven fest," dann sollten wir uns zum Zentrum der SphÃ¤re begeben."  
  
Die ENTERPRISE brach, zusammen mit den anderen Schiffen der Flotte aus dem Nullraum.  
  
"Wir sind etwa zwanzig Lichtjahre vom der letzten bekannten Position der VOYAGER entfernt."  
  
Picard nickte.  
  
"Verbindung zu Admiral Paris."  
  
Auf dem Hauptbildschirm erschien das Gesicht von Admiral Paris.  
  
"Captain Picard."  
  
"Admiral. - Ich mÃ¶chte ihnen einen Vorschlag machen."  
  
Paris nickteund sah Picard interessiert an.  
  
"Wir sollten nicht bis zu den letzten Koordinaten der VOYAGER fliegen, sondern bereits hier den Ãœbergang machen."  
  
"Und aus welchem Grund?"  
  
"Es wÃ¤re mÃ¶glich, daÃŸ die VOYAGER von den Borg aufgebracht wurde und sie uns an genau der Stelle mit mehreren Kuben erwarten."  
  
Paris dachte kurz nach.  
  
"Das wÃ¤re mÃ¶glich. - Ich bin einverstanden mit ihrem Vorschlag, Captain."  
  
Paris drehte sich um.  
  
"Lieutenant Barcley, aktivieren sie den SingularitÃ¤tsprojektor."  
  
Damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.  
  
Der Ortungstechniker, der im Moment in der Zentrale der VASCO DA GAMMA Dienst, hatte, drehte sich zu Riginald Bull um, der aus einer Laune heraus das Kommando Ã¼ber das Endecker-Klasse-Schiff Ã¼bernommen hatte.  
  
"Vor uns entsteht eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t."  
  
Bully sah ihn schel an.  
  
"Einfach so?"  
  
Der Techniker zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Einfach so."  
  
Bully drehte sich um und sah auf ein Hologramm, das jetzt vor ihm schwebte. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und die roten Borsten auf seinem Kopf stellten sich auf.  
  
"Borg," stieÃŸ er verÃ¤chtlich hervor.  
  
"Paratron aktivieren, Transformkanonen in Bereitschaft."  
  
Denen werd ich es zeigen, dachte er bei sich, wenn schon nicht Bostich, dann doch wenigstens einige Borg.  
  
Der Feuerleicht-Chef sah ihn an.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
"So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche."  
  
"HÃ¤?"  
  
"Vergiss es."  
  
Bully sah angestrengt auf das Holo.  
  
"VergrÃ¶ÃŸerung."  
  
Der Bordrechner befolgte sofort seinen Befehl und der Bildabschnitt, der die SingularitÃ¤t zeigte wurde so weit vergrÃ¶ÃŸert, daÃŸ die SingularitÃ¤t das halbe Holo ausfÃ¼llte.  
  
Nach knapp einer halben Minute durchstieÃŸ das erste Objekt die SingularitÃ¤t.  
  
Bully traute seinen Augen nicht, als er es erkannte.  
  
"Die VOYAGER?" fragte er Ã¼berrascht.  
  
Auf diese Frage hin blendete der Bordrechner die Kennung des Schiffes ein, deren Empfang die Informationen der VOYAGER erst ermÃ¶licht hatten. Ãœber dem Schiff stand die Kennung NCC-71342 und etwas darunter der Name, USS EXPLORER.  
  
Der EXPLORER folgten weitere Schiffe. Darunter ein Schiff das sich etwas von dem allgemeinen Sternenflottendesign abhob. Es besaÃŸ sechs Warp- Gondeln, die RingfÃ¶mig postiert waren, die Diskus-Sektion am unteren Ende. Das Schiff hatte den bedeutungsvollen Namen ODYSSEE.  
  
Captain Picard sah auf den Bildschirm. Ihm war gerade eben der Unterkiefer nach unten geklappt. Vor dem Verband der Sternenflotte lag die VOYAGER ohne Antrieb im Raum, flankiert von zwei riesigen Kugelraumern. Er sah Data an, der seine Finger Ã¼ber seine Konsole huschen lieÃŸ, wie es nur ein Androide konnte.  
  
"Bericht, Mr. Data."  
  
Data sah auf, zuerst ein kurzer Blick auf den Hauptbildschirm, dann auf den Captain. In seinem Gesicht stand Erstaunen und ein wenig Angst, da er seinen GefÃ¼hlschip immer Ã¶fter aktiviert hatte.  
  
"Durchmesser der Schiffe, achtzehnhundert Meter. Bauart unbekannt, Antrieb unbekannt, Waffensysteme unbekannt, Defensivsysteme unbekannt."  
  
"Gibt es etwas das sie darÃ¼ber wissen?"  
  
Data zog die Augenbrauen hoch und runzelte die Kunsthaut seiner Stirn.  
  
"AuÃŸer dem Durchmesser?"  
  
Picard sah Data scharf an, der sich sofort wieder zu der Konsole umdrehte.  
  
"Die Energieabstrahlung ist enorm. Wie von zwei WarpkernbrÃ¼chen gleichzeitig. Und diese Energie wird pro Sekunde verbraucht."  
  
Es blieb einige Zeit ruhig auf der BrÃ¼cke.  
  
Dann erschien plÃ¶tzlich, ohne die Begleiterscheinungen eines Transportvorgangs ein etwa ein Meter groÃŸes Wesen vor Picard. Es schien wie eine Mischung aus einem Biber und einer Maus.  
  
Es sah sich kurz um. Dann musterte es Picard von oben bis unten und begann zu grinsen, wobei der einzige Nagezahn hervorstach.  
  
"Darf ich dir irgendwann mal die Glaze polieren?" fragte es.  
  
Alle Leute der BrÃ¼ckencrew, auÃŸer Picard, begannen mit einem Mal zu grinsen. Es war ausgerechnet Data, der zuerst lachte und die anderen mitriÃŸ. Jetzt muÃŸte Picard selbst ebenfalls lachen.  
  
Nachdem sich fast alle gefangen hatten, schÃ¼ttelte Picard den Kopf. Er hatte eine LachtrÃ¤ne im Auge.  
  
"So viel zu Thema Erster Kontakt."  
  
Das Wesen nickte heftig und streckte ihm eine Pfote entgegen.  
  
"Nett dich kennenzulernen, Jean-Luc."  
  
Das AuÃŸenteam hatte sich immer weiter in das innere der Borg-SphÃ¤re vorgearbeitet. Das Team um Munroe sicherten mit den I-Mod's die Umgebung.  
  
Der I-Mod von Seven of Nine hing Ã¼ber ihrer Schulter, wÃ¤hrend sie die Umgebung mit ihrem Trikorder scannte. Die Kombistrahler von Rhodan und Startak hingen entsichert in den Magnethostern ihrer KampfanzÃ¼ge. Einzig Trim war nur mit einem Monofilar-Schwert bewaffnet, doch sein Anzug der Vernichtung stellte eine einzige Waffe aus hochwertiger Kosmokraten- Technologie dar und wenn er richtig in Rage war, projizierte er durch seine parapsychiche Kraft einenschwarzen Schatten, der fÃ¼r ihn kÃ¤mpfte.  
  
Rhodan ging neben Seven und sah sie von der Seite an.  
  
"Warum haben uns die Borg bisher nicht angegriffen? Sie sind uns doch oft genug begegnet."  
  
"Die Borg sehen uns nicht, dank der BiodÃ¤mpfungsfelder."  
  
"Aha," machte Rhodan.  
  
Den Rest des Weges zum Vinkulum legten sie schweigend zurÃ¼ck. Das Vinkulum stellte sich als ein langer, schmaler MehrflÃ¤cher heraus, der in der Mitte der SphÃ¤re schwebte. Er war von einem schwach flimmerndem Kraftfeld umgeben. Vor dem Kraftfeld standen mindestens zwei Dutzend Drohnen.  
  
Seven sah sich einige der Drohnen an.  
  
"Taktische Drohnen. Wir mÃ¼ssen vorsichtig sein."  
  
Dann scannte sie das Kraftfeld um das Vinkulum und ging einfach hindurch. Das Hazzard Team nahm keinen AnstoÃŸ daran, aber selbst Rhodan, der normal als Sofortumschalter bekannt war, starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
  
"Wie ..."  
  
Seven gab keine Antwort darauf.  
  
"Warten Sie, bis ich das Vinkulum deaktiviert habe."  
  
Sie scannte zuerst das Vinculum, um dann zwei PunktionsrÃ¶hren in eine Konsole des Vinkulums zu jagen.  
  
"Es kann etwas lÃ¤nger dauern," sagte sie und die Drohnen begannen sich zu bewegen.  
  
"Das Hive hat meine Absichten erkannt," stellte Seven fest.  
  
Fast zeitgleich begann eine Stimme im Raum zu sprechen. Sie schien aus hunderten einzelner, emotionsloser Stimmen zu bestehen.  
  
"Stellen Sie ihren Angriff ein und ergeben Sie sich."  
  
"Einen ScheiÃŸ werden wir!" schrie Munroe in den Raum.  
  
"Sie werden asiimiliert werden. WIDERSTAND IST ZWECKLOS."  
  
Munroe feuerte als Antwort auf den Borg der ihm am nÃ¤chsten stand. Sofort griffen die Borg an. Die KampfanzÃ¼ge von Rhodan und Startak reagierten als erstes und bauten die persÃ¶hnlichen Paratronschilde auf. Munroe und sein Team sprangen in die erstbeste Deckung, als die Borg zu feuern begannen. Rhodan griff sofort nach seinem Kombiblaster, der auf Impulsmodus eingestellt war.  
  
Das Feuer, das Rhodan und Startak entgegenschlug, zerfloÃŸ an den Paratronschilden, die aber schwer belastet wurden. Rhodan warf Seven einen flÃ¼chtigen Blick zu, die mit dem einen Arm die Verbindung zum Vinkulum hielt und mit dem anderen Arm mit ihrem I-Mod auf die angreifenden Borg feuerte.  
  
Nachdem Rhodan den dritten Borg ausgeschaltet hatte, bauten die restlichen Borg ein Paratronfeld um sich auf, das nur von noch von den I-Mod's durchschlagen wurde.  
  
"Trim!" schrie Startak und sah sich um.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Freund, der von mehreren Borg bedrÃ¤ngt wurde und sich mit dem Schwert wehrte. Aber er war einfach noch nicht gut genug. WÃ¤hrend er die Borg mit dem Schwert verwundete und teilweise tÃ¶tete, feuerten diese auf ihn, wobei die Energie von dem Anzug der Vernichtung abgelenkt wurde. Aber er wurde von einfach zu vielen bedrÃ¤ngt. Er senkte das Schwert.  
  
"Jetzt reicht's," schrie Trim und es bildete sich eine Art schwarzer Nebel um das Vinkulum, aus dem sich langsam ein schwarzer Schatten materialisierte.  
  
Der Schatten strahlte eine ungeheure agressive Energie aus und er schien immer wieder nur ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
"TÃ¶ten!"  
  
Die Borg begannen von Trim abzulassen und sich auf den Schatten zu werfen. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob die Energie der Borgwaffen durch den ProjektionskÃ¶rper des Schattens hindurchgingen oder absorbiert wurden. Trim warf dem Schatten sein Schwert zu, das dieser gekonnt auffing und damit auf die Borg losging. Das Schwert durchschnitt die Luft und fuhr durch die einzelnen Borg, wie ein Messer durch Butter. Der Schatten wÃ¼tete unter den Borg wie ein Berserker und lÃ¶ste sich erst auf, als er auch den letzten Borg zerteilt hatte.  
  
Der Schatten zerfloÃŸ wieder zu einem Nebel, der sich langsam auflÃ¶ste. Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter baute sich ein Hologramm vor dem Vinkulum auf.  
  
"Die Borg-Queen," entfuhr es Munroe.  
  
Die Queen lÃ¤chelte Rhodan Ã¼berlegen an.  
  
"Sehr beeindruckend, Mr. Rhodan," sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt," aber sie und ihre Freunde werden scheitern. Sie werden niemals gegen die Borg bestehen kÃ¶nnen. Auch wenn sie der Sechste Bote von Thoregon und ein ehemaliger Ritter der Tiefe sind. Die Borg werden alles Leben in diesem Universum assimilieren. Und auch in unseren Heimatuniversum. Wir werden alle Universen assimilieren und niemand wird uns aufhalten kÃ¶nnen. Nicht Ihre Hohen MÃ¤chte und am wenigsten Sie."  
  
"Das haben schon ganz andere gesagt," antwortete Rhodan.  
  
Dann verschwand das Hologramm zitternd und die Belechtung des Vinkulums flackerte. Seven lÃ¶ste sich vom Vinkulum und sank zu Boden.  
  
"Wir haben es geschafft. Die SpÃ¤re gehÃ¶rt uns. Ich habe das Vinkulum abgeschaltet und mit ihm auch das Ersatz-Vinkulum. Die Borg an Bord sind hilflos."  
  
Die beiden Entdecker-Klasse-Schiffe, die VOYAGER und der Sternenflottenverband hÃ¼llten die Borg-SphÃ¤re in einer Kugelformation ein.  
  
Die wichtigsten Leute am Bord der Schiffe, waren an Bord der ENTERPRISE, dem Flagschiff der FÃ¶deration zusammengekommen. Auf der einen Seite des groÃŸen Konferenztisches saÃŸen die FÃ¼hrungsoffiziere der VOYAGER, der ENTERPRISE und Admiral Paris, der direkt neben seinem Sohn saÃŸ. Auf der anderen Seite saÃŸen Rhodan, Bully, Gucky, Meyer, Trim, Startak und Benjameen von Jacinta.  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte Admiral Paris an.  
  
"Ich finde es gut, daÃŸ wir hier zusammenarbeiten, Admiral. Ihr habt eine viel grÃ¶ÃŸere Erfahrung mit den Borg als wir."  
  
Admiral Paris nickte.  
  
"Das sehe ich genau so. Aber kÃ¶nnen sie mir eine Garantie fÃ¼r unsere Zusammenarbeit geben?"  
  
Rhodan lachte.  
  
"Mehr als nur das. Ich sichere die absolute Zusammenarbeit der Union mit der Sternenflotte zu, da die Borg unser beider Problem darstellen. Aber wir mÃ¼ssen die SphÃ¤re nach Ceres bringen, damit sie dort untersucht werden kann. Und danach muÃŸ ich mich mit dem Parlament auseinander setzen, aber die Abgeordneten werden mir glauben, nach dem Desaster mit SEELENQUELL und nach dem Fall von Terra."  
  
Paris nickte.  
  
"Gut, wie lange wird es ihrer Meinung nach dauern?"  
  
"Schwer zu sagen, ich muÃŸ die Forschungsergebnisse abwarten und das Parlament einberufen. Danach muÃŸ ich mich mit dem Galaktikum auf Torkan auseinandersetzen."  
  
"Dann wÃ¼nsche ich ihnen viel SpaÃŸ."  
  
Paris wandte sich an Janeway, die es scheinbar genoÃŸ, wieder unter Menschen zu sein.  
  
"Wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben, werde ich sie fÃ¼r den FÃ¶derationsorden vorschlagen, Captain. Sie und ihre Mannschaft."  
  
"Danke, Sir."  
  
Eine Stunde spÃ¤ter verlieÃŸ die LEIF ERICSSON den Versammlungsort. Sie hatte sowohl die VASCO DA GAMMA, als auch alle ihre Kreuzer zurÃ¼ckgelassen, die der FÃ¶derationsflotte helfen sollte. An der OberflÃ¤che des tausendachthundert Meter Durchmessenden Kugelriesen, haftete die VOYAGER und zwei Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse, wie Kletten, wÃ¤hrend die Borg-SphÃ¤re, abgeschirmt durch ein Paratron-Feld in einer der neuen Spezial- Dockingbuchten lag, in der notfalls  
  
ein Schiff der Odin-Klasse Platz fand.  
  
Admiral Paris und Captain Picard waren ebenfalls an Bord der ERICSSON. Sie saÃŸen zusammen mit Rhodan und Bully im Hintergrund der Zentrale an einem Tisch. Paris lieÃŸ seinen Blick schweifen.  
  
"Diese BrÃ¼cke ist um ein vielfaches grÃ¶ÃŸer als alle BrÃ¼cken, die ich bisher gesehen habe."  
  
"Naja, dies ist auch ein groÃŸes Schiff."  
  
"So eines hÃ¤tten wir gut im Krieg gegen das Dominion gebrauchen kÃ¶nnen."  
  
Paris redete weiter. Er geriet regelrecht ins SchwÃ¤rmen Ã¼ber die ERICSSON.  
  
Bully schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Meine GÃ¼te. Sie kommen mir vor wie ich, als ich zum erstenmal die STARDUST II betreten habe."  
  
"STARDUST II? Wann war das?"  
  
Bully sah kurz zu Rhodan herÃ¼ber und atmete stark aus.  
  
"Wann war das? 1972?"  
  
Rhodan wiegte den Kopf.  
  
"KÃ¶nnte hinkommen."  
  
Bevor Paris etwas erwiedern konnte, gellte ein roter Alarm durch das Schiff.  
  
"Von auÃŸen herbeigefÃ¼hrter Zusammenbruch der Grigoroff-Schicht," schrie ein Techniker in der Zentrale.  
  
"Paratron," schrie Perl TenWaffer mit ihrem Epsalischen Organ.  
  
Der Schall jagte wie die Druckwelle einer Atombombenexplosion durch die Zentrale. Bruchteile von Sekunden spÃ¤ter leuchteten Sterne auf einem Hologramm auf, die sofort von dem blauen Leuchten des Paratronschildes verdrÃ¤ngt wurden.  
  
"Arkoniden," gellte ein anderer Schrei durch die Zentrale und auf dem Holo, erchien ein greller Blitz.  
  
"Wir stehen unter BeschuÃŸ!"  
  
"Wie viele?"  
  
"Ein Superschlachtschiff und ein knappes Dutzend Schwere und Leichte Kreuzer."  
  
Als auf dem Hauptbildschirm der VOYAGER das rote Wallen des Hyperraumes verschwand, gab Tuvok roten Alarm. Ãœberall auf dem Schiff rannten die Crewmen zu ihren Stationen.  
  
"Die ERICSSON wird angegriffen," stellte Tuvok fest," dreizehn Schiffe. Laut den Daten von der ERICSSON handelt es sich um arkonidische Schiffe."  
  
"StÃ¤rke?" fragte Janeway.  
  
"Insgesammt fast sechzig TransformgeschÃ¼tze."  
  
"Wir lÃ¶sen uns."  
  
Paris drehte sich um.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Wir werden die ERICSSON unterstÃ¼tzen."  
  
Chakotay sah den Captain entgeistert an.  
  
"Aber das ist glatter Selbstmord."  
  
Janeway blickte Chakotay durchdringend an.  
  
"Ein GlÃ¼ck, das Blicke nicht tÃ¶ten kÃ¶nnen," versuchte Paris einen Witz, aber niemand ging darauf ein.  
  
"Sie haben gehÃ¶rt, FÃ¤hnrich."  
  
Ergeben drehte sich Paris wieder um.  
  
"Eye, Captain."  
  
Janeway berÃ¼hrte ihren Kommunikator.  
  
"Janeway an Maschienenraum."  
  
"Hier Torres."  
  
"Wir brauchen das modifizierte Warpfeld."  
  
"Kommt sofort."  
  
Eher langsam nÃ¤herte sich die VOYAGER dem Paratronfeld der ERICSSON, die vor dem FÃ¶derationsschiff eine StrukturlÃ¼cke schaltete. Als das Schiff den Paratron hinter sich gelassen hatte, lÃ¶sten sich auch die beiden Defiant- Schiffe von der ERICSSON und folgten der VOYAGER.  
  
"Kurs auf die arkonidischen Schiffe."  
  
Als der Kommandant des Superschlachtschiffes die drei FÃ¶derationsschiffe bemerkte, schickte er sechs der Kreuzer auf einen Abfangkurs und lieÃŸ das Feuer auf die ERICSSON verstÃ¤rken, die noch immer dem BeschuÃŸ mit 4000GT- Bomben standhielt, obwohl bereits StrukturlÃ¼cken in der Ã¤uÃŸersten Paratronstaffel erschienen.  
  
"Sechs Schiffe gehen auf Abfangkurs."  
  
"Das Warpfeld."  
  
Um die VOYAGER baute sich das Warpfeld auf. Es sollte auftreffende, entmaterialisierte Transformbomben vom Schiff ablenken und in den Raum schleudern.  
  
Als sich die Schiffe bis auf eine Million Kilometer aneinander angenÃ¤hert hatten, befahl der erste Kreuzer-Kommandant den BeschuÃŸ aus den TransformgeschÃ¼tzen. Acht 1000GT-Bomben wurden entmaterialisiert und auf ihre tÃ¶dliche Reise geschickt. Als die hyperenergetischen Konturbildspiralen der Bomben das Warpfeld durchquerten, wurden sie durch die Feldlinien gedrÃ¼ckt, wie ein Ei durch einen Eierschneider, und verlohren ihren inneren Zusammenhalt. Die Transformbomben, die gefÃ¼rchtesten Waffen der MilchstraÃŸe, muÃŸten vor einer Technologie aus einem fremden Universum kapitulieren.  
  
WÃ¤hrend sich die drei FÃ¶derationsschiffe den Kreuzern immer weiter nÃ¤herten, um in SchuÃŸweite zu kommen, verlieÃŸ Salve um Salve die TransformgeschÃ¼tze der Kreuzer.  
  
"Haben sie die Frequenzen, Tuvok."  
  
"Ja. Ich passe unsere Phaser und Photonentorpedos an."  
  
Erst als die FÃ¶derationsschiffe bis auf einige tausend Kilometer an die Kreuzer heran waren, rangen sich die Kommandanten zum Einsatz anderer Waffen durch. Meterdicke Impuls-, Thermo- und Disintegratorstrahlen standen im Raum und die FÃ¶derationsschiffe flogen regelrecht im Slalom um sie herum.  
  
Einer der Kreuzerkommandanten griff sich in die Haare und schrie, bis ihm ein Medorobot ein Beruhigungsmittel verpasste.  
  
"Feuer."  
  
Eine Salve aus vier Photonentorpedos verlieÃŸ die VOYAGER und zwei Paserstrahlen Ã¼berhohlten sie. Die Phaserstrahlen schlugen in den roten Paratron eines der Kreuzer und rissen ihn auf. Als hÃ¤tten die Torpedos das gewuÃŸt, durchflogen sie den RiÃŸ und detonierten auf der OberflÃ¤che des  
  
Kreuzers. Alles was von ihm Ã¼berigblieb war eine schnell expandierende Wolke aus Gas und TrÃ¼mmern.  
  
Die Defiant-Klasse-Schiffe waren genau so erfolgreich, obwohl eines der Schiffe durch einen Impulsstrahl stark angeschlagen war. Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter waren die sechs Kreuzer Geschichte. Die ERICSSON hatte sich ebenfalls gewehrt. Die restlichen Kreuzer waren in ihrem konzentrierten TranformbeschuÃŸ zerstÃ¶hrt worden. Allein das Superschlachtschiff war Ã¼berig, das den BeschuÃŸ einstellte und mit HÃ¶chstwerten auf eine Geschwindigkeit beschleunigte, mit der es in dem Hyperraum eintauchen konnte.  
  
"Schadensaufstellung," forderte Pearl und ein Hologramm erschien vor ihr.  
  
Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten und sah Rhodan an.  
  
"Das war mehr als nur knapp. HÃ¤tten die FÃ¶derationsschiffe uns nicht Luft verschafft, wÃ¤re es aus gewesen."  
  
Picard stellte sich schrÃ¤g hinter die Kommandantin der ERICSSON und sah ebenfalls auf das Hologramm.  
  
"VakuumeinbrÃ¼che auf zwei Hauptdecks in den Ã¤uÃŸeren Sektoren," sagte er.  
  
"Wieviele Decks hat dieses Schiff?"  
  
Der Bordrechner, der diese Frage gehÃ¶rt hatte und wuÃŸte daÃŸ GÃ¤ste in der Zentrale waren, reagierte und gab eine ErklÃ¤hrung die er mit einem Hologramm veranschaulichte. Er hÃ¶rte sich dabei an wie ein FremdenfÃ¼hrer.  
  
"Alle Schiffe der ENTDECKER-Klasse haben achttzehn Hauptdecks von einhundert Metern HÃ¶he. Diese sind wiederum noch mal unterteilt in zehn Decks."  
  
Damit erschÃ¶pfte sich die ErklÃ¤hrung. Picard laÃŸ weiter vor.  
  
"Alle energetischen Siocherheitssysteme haben versagt. Notschotten haben gehalten. Es sind nur noch Biolumineszenz-Lampen als Notbeleuchtung vorhanden? Biolumineszenz?"  
  
Wieder gab der Bordrechner die Antwort.  
  
"Alle Schiffe der ENTDECKER-Klasse sind mit multiplen Redundanzsystemen auf verschiedenen Technologien ausgestattet. Dazu gehÃ¶ren unter anderem spezielle Bakterienkulturen, die extra fÃ¼r diesen Zweck gezÃ¼chtet wurden."  
  
Picard sah Rhodan an.  
  
"Wirklich ein hervorragendes Schiff."  
  
"Ich denke daÃŸ Admiral Paris hat das Schiff schon genug gelobt."  
  
Eine Stunde nach dem kleinen Gefecht der ERICSSON mit den Arkoniden, brach sie auf HÃ¶he der ehemaligen Plutobahn aus dem Hyperraum. Sofort wurde sie von der Systemverteidigung angefunkt und bekam die Erlaubnis zum Einflug und eine Metagrav-Kurzetappe. Sie verschwand fÃ¼r einige Sekundenbruchteile im Hyperraum, um im inneren AsteroidengÃ¼rtel wieder aufzutauchen.  
  
Rhodan ging in der Zentrale der ERICSSON zur Funkstation. Er sprach mit dem Funker.  
  
"Melde CERES, daÃŸ wir ein unbekanntes Schiffe der OMEGA-Sicherheitsklasse haben. Es muÃŸ dauerhaft von einem Paratron gesichert sein und die Wissenschaftler sollen TARA's mitnehmen und SERUN's tragen, wenn sie reingehen. Ich will die Ergebnisse so schnell wie mÃ¶glich."  
  
Der Funker nickte und Rhodan wandte sich ab, um auf Pearl zuzugehen.  
  
"Die ERICSSON kommt auf die Werft. Lass sie grÃ¼ndlich reparieren. Wenn es schnell geht nehme ich ein anderes Schiff."  
  
Pearl nickte.  
  
"Ja, Resident."  
  
Dann wandte er sich seinen GÃ¤sten zu. Er lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Wenn wir in der Residenz sind, werde ich euren Schiffen eine Landegenehmigung erteilen lassen."  
  
"Nur die VOYAGER kann landen," sagte Paris.  
  
Rhodan sah ihn kurz an.  
  
"Ach gut."  
  
Rhodan ging auf den Transmitterraum zu. Er betrat ihn und justierte den Personentransmitter auf den EmpfÃ¤nger in seinem BÃ¼ro. Er wartete auf das grÃ¼ne Signallicht, das anzeigte, daÃŸ die Verdindung stand, und trat in das schwarze Entstofflichungsfeld. Nachdem sich die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere angesehen hatten, folgten sie ihm.  
  
Rhodan ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und deutete auf die Sessel davor.  
  
"Setzt euch."  
  
Picard und Paris setzten sich.  
  
"SchÃ¶nes BÃ¼ro haben sie," sagte Paris," Ich hÃ¤tte auch gern so eins."  
  
Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster von Rhodan's BÃ¼ro, von wo aus man einen fabelhaften Blick auf den Goshun-See und den Gobi-Park hatte. In der Ferne konnte man sogar noch Teile der eigendlichen WÃ¼ste Gobi erkennen. Teilweise ragten aber einige der bis zu zwei Kilometer hohen Wohn- und ArbeitstÃ¼rme im Blickfeld.  
  
"Vielen Dank. - Kommen wir zur Sache. Ich mÃ¶chte euch darum bitten, daÃŸ ihr ebenfalls vor dem Parlament und dem Galaktikum sprecht."  
  
"Warum?" fragt Picard verwundert.  
  
"Ich habe von Captain Janeway gehÃ¶rt, daÃŸ sie einmal Borg waren."  
  
Blanker Hass blitzte in den Augen von Picard auf.  
  
"Wie war das?" fragte Rhodan.  
  
"Das wÃ¼nsche ich niemandem im Universum. Es ist schrecklich."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich kann es mir vorstellen," sagte Rhodan und dachte an die Sache mit Sabazza. Er wandte sich an Paris.  
  
"Was kannst du mir dazu sagen, Admiral. Die Daten der VOYAGER beziehen die Jahre ihrer Odyssee nicht mit ein."  
  
Paris hohlte tief Luft.  
  
"Die Borg haben noch mal versucht die Erde zu assimilieren. Sie sind sogar in der Zeit zurÃ¼ckgereist, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Davor haben sie fast die gesammte Heimatflotte der Erde vernichtet."  
  
Rhodan's Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er schwieg eine Weile, in der er aus dem Fenster auf den Goshun-See sah. UnwillkÃ¼hrlich dachte er dabei an sein erstes Bad in dem Salzsee, nachdem er mit der STARDUST im Bereich des heutigen Gobi-Park's gelandet war. Er holte tief Luft.  
  
"Okay. LAOTSE?"  
  
"Ja, Resient?" antwortete ihm die Stimme des leistungsfÃ¤histen Hybridrechners auf Terra.  
  
"Informiere NATHAN darÃ¼ber, daÃŸ ich die Experimentalflotten Eins bis FÃ¼nf in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Ich mÃ¶chte sie zu meiner VerfÃ¼gung haben."  
  
"Die dritte Experimentalflotte wurde auf Befehl von Minister Bull zum Hayok- Sternenarchipel verlegt. Sie sollen dort ErnstfallÃ¼bungen durchfÃ¼hren."  
  
"Dann wird sie eben wieder zurÃ¼ckbeordert. Und auÃŸerdem hat die Existenz der Dritten, Vierten und FÃ¼nften hÃ¶chste GeheimhaltungsprioritÃ¤t. Die Flotte soll sofort zurÃ¼ckkehren. - Haben die Arkoniden wÃ¤hrend der Besatzung kenntnis davon bekommen?"  
  
"Nein, Resident. Nathan hat dichtgehalten."  
  
Rhodan saÃŸ zusammen mit Paris und Picard im MARCO POLO-Restarant in der Solaren Residenz und aÃŸen zu mittag. Dabei unterhielten sie sich, bis sie von LAOTSE unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"CERES meldet, das die ersten Ergebnisse vorliegen."  
  
"Gut. Ich mÃ¶chte sie sehen."  
  
Vor Rhodan bildete sich ein Hologramm. Er Ã¼berflog die Ergebnisse, die in Form von Grafiken und Texten vor ihm abrollten und aÃŸ eher nebenbei sein Essen.  
  
Viele der Daten sagten ihm etwas. Von Haus aus war er Ingenieur und hatte in den Jahrtausenden seines Lebens genug mitbekommen. Die Borg assimilierten regelrecht alles, ob es nun biologisch oder technologisch war. Alles was ihnen fremd war wurde regelrecht abgetastet und im Hive gespeichert, war das beendet, verÃ¤nderten sie diese Technik auf ihre BedÃ¼rfnisse hin. Die Nanotechnologie war um ein vielfaches Fortgeschrittener als auf Terra oder Arkon. Es erinnerte fast an die Technik der Kosmokraten.  
  
Die Wesen, die die Borg assimilierten wurden ebenso umgewandelt. Es wurden neue Verbindungen im Gehirn geschaffen, das Erbgut auf unterster Ebene verÃ¤ndert und technische Implantate aus Gewebe heraus umgebildet. Und das alles mit Hilfe von Nanorobotern. Den Rest besorgten anscheinend andere Borg.  
  
Eines der Implantate im Gehirn einer jeden sogenannten Drohne, war ein kleiner Hochleistungshypersender, der die Drohne mit dem Hive verband. Dadurch verlohr jedes vernunftbegabte Wesen seinen freien Willen fÃ¼r immer.  
  
Wenigstens fast, dachte Rhodan als er an Seven of Nine und Picard dachte.Er lies das Hologramm verschwinden und sah seine GÃ¤ste an.  
  
"Es ist schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte. Sie scheinen unsere Technologie nicht nur Ã¼bernommen, sondern auch teilweise verbessert zu haben."  
  
Kurz nachdem Rhodan vor dem Parlament in der Solar Hall gesprochen hatte, betrat er zusammen mit seinen GÃ¤sten die Unions-Botschaft in Moond. Sie wurden von Cistolo Kahn erwartet.  
  
"Und? Wie steht es?"  
  
"Wie soll's stehen? Die Botschafter wollen wissen, weshalb du diese Versammlung einberufen hast. Und ich will es auch wissen. Alles was du gesagt hast war, daÃŸ es ein Problem gebe, das angeblich sogar SEELENQUELL klein erscheinen lassen wÃ¼rde."  
  
Rhodan atmete tief ein.  
  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit."  
  
Er deutete auf seine GÃ¤ste.  
  
"Darf ich dir vorstellen, Cis? Captain Jean-Luc Picard und Admiral Timothy Paris."  
  
Kahn gab den beiden nacheinder die Hand.  
  
"Angenehm, Cistolo Kahn. Ich bin der Leiter der Unions-Botschaft auf Torkan."  
  
Rhodan sah sich um. Die Botschaft war immer noch eine Baustelle. Seit fast einem halben Jahr war das Galaktikum auf Torkan, aber noch immer fehlte ein geeigneter Versammlungsort. Provisorisch war ein Formenergiestadion in der NÃ¤he des Pilzdomes errichtet worden und meist bildeten Raumschiffe, die um Moond herumstanden, die Botschaften der MitgliedsvÃ¶lker. Sie verlieÃŸen die Botschaft und traten auf die StraÃŸen von Moond.  
  
"Wie geht es Tiff?" fragte Rhodan den stellvertretenden galaktischen Rat der Solaren Union.  
  
"Es sieht immer noch schlimm aus. Man weiÃŸ auf Mimas kaum weiter. Es ist fast wie bei Mike - Entschuldigung, Roi. Morkhero hat ihm ziemlich zugesetzt. Er liegt immer noch im Koma. Und selbst wenn er aufwacht, wird die Rehabilitation Monate dauern. Ich glaube du solltest besser einen anderen Galaktischen Rat ernennen."  
  
"Dabei denkst du wohl an dich."  
  
Kahn lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Eigendlich solltest du mich besser kennen."  
  
WÃ¤hrend sich Rhodan mit Kahn unterhielt, sahen sich die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere um. Moond schien wie eine Stadt aus dem Mittelalter der Erde zu sein, wenn nicht die Heereach gewesen wÃ¤hren, die das Stadtbild dominierten. Trotzdem gab es GegensÃ¤tze. Jeder der Heereach in den StraÃŸen trug eine Sonnenbrille und Ã¼berall flogen Gleiter, die nicht zu den hier und da passierenden Karren passten. Auf dem Weg zum Zentrum der Hauptstadt von Torkan passierten sie sogar eine Eisenbahnlinie, auf der Dampflokomotiven fuhren.  
  
SchlieÃŸlich betraten sie die weite steingepflasterte Ebene, in deren Mitte der Pilzdom stand. Etwas am Rand der Ebene stand ein oben offener, dem alten Kolosseum in Rom nachgebildetem, Amphitheater auf Formenergie, die das vorlÃ¤ufige Versammlungszentrum des Galaktikums darstellte. Das spÃ¤tere VersammlungsgebÃ¤ude sollte abseits der Stadt liegen und Ã¤hnlich aussehen.  
  
Rhodan hatte inzwischen sein GesprÃ¤ch mit Kahn beendet und dachte darÃ¼ber nach, was er sagen sollte. Eine seiner HÃ¤nde steckte in einer Hosentasche und umklammerte den Speicherkristall, auf dem Daten Ã¼ber die Borg gespeichert waren.  
  
Dann betraten sie das Versammlungszentrum und wurden gleich von einem starken GerÃ¤uschbrei empfangen, der aus dem Zentrum kam. Rhodan bleib kurz stehen und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Das Problem mit SEELENQUELL hat das Galaktikum wachgerÃ¼ttelt, aber ich fÃ¼rchte es wird sich in den nÃ¤chsten Jahren wieder zu einem Debattierclub entwickeln," sagte Kahn.  
  
"Ich glaube das ist immer so. Bei der UN im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert war es nicht anders."  
  
Dann betrat er das Innere des groÃŸen Amphitheaters. Schlagartig wurde es ruhig um ihn. Er trat an ein Rednerpult das in der Mitte stand. Das Versammlungszentrum war so gebaut, daÃŸ man ihn an jedem Platz ohne StimmverstÃ¤rker hÃ¶hren konnte.  
  
"Vor vier Tagen," begann Rhodan," flog ein Schiff der Galaktic Guardians in das Ratak-System ein. An Bord befand sich ein Spezialist der USO, dessen Namen ich hier nicht nennen werde. Dieses Schiff ortete in diesem System eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t, die in ein anderes Universum fÃ¼rhte. Dann wurde er von einem bis dato unbekannten Gegner angegriffen und aufgebracht. Der USO-Spezialist konnte sich durch einen Transmitter retten. Der Transmitterimpuls traf auf die QuantensingularitÃ¤t und wurde in das andere Universum geschleudert. Dort materialisierte er auf einem Schiff der Vereinten FÃ¶deration der Planeten."  
  
Rhodan deutete auf Picard und Paris.  
  
"Diese beiden Terraner sind von der FÃ¶deration. - Der Crew dieses Schiffes waren die Angreifer bekannt. Sie bezeichenen sie als Borg. - Und damit ist kein Schrank eines terranischen MÃ¶belhauses gemeint. - Der Captain des Schiffes informierte seine Vorgesetzten und trat daraufhin die Reise in unser Universum an. Hier angekommen fanden sie eine Space Jet der Union. Sie war von den Borg angegriffen worden. Die beiden Insassen, Residenzminister Reginald Bull und Gucky, haben Ã¼berlebt. Dann flog ein Beiboot des Schiffes das Solsystem an und ich wurde Ã¼ber die Borg informiert."  
  
Ein Raunen ging Ã¼ber die RÃ¤nge.  
  
"Auf den Rat von NATHAN und LAOTSE bin ich persÃ¶nlich mit der LEIF ERICSSON und der VASCO DA GAMMA zum Ratak-System gestartet. Ich traf mit dem Schiff der FÃ¶deration zusammen und wir vereinbarten eine Zusammenarbeit. Kurz darauf kaperten wir ein Schiff der Borg. Zeitgleich traf eine kleine Flotte der FÃ¶deration unter dem Kommando von Admiral Paris und Captain Picard in unserem Universum ein, um das bereits vor Ort befindliche Schiff zu unterstÃ¼tzen.  
  
Das gekaperte Borg-Schiff befindet sich zur Zeit auf dem Asteroiden Ceres, wo es von unseren Wissenschaftlern unter der Leitung von Miles Kantor untersucht wird."  
  
Er hohlte den Datenkristall aus seiner Tasche und steckte ihn in ein LesegerÃ¤t im Rednerpult. Die Daten erschienen sofort auf Hologrammen vor den Galaktischen RÃ¤ten.  
  
"Diese Daten hat das Wissenschaftlerteam bereits gewonnen. - Ich mÃ¶chte euch alle darum bitten diese Daten grÃ¼ndlich zu studieren und mit der Flotte der Solaren Union zusammen einen Angriff gegen die Borg zu fÃ¼hren."  
  
Der Rat der Gataser erhob sich.  
  
"Warum sollten wir soetwas tun, Rhodan? Wir haben schon so genug Probleme mit dem was SEELENQUELL angerichtet hat."  
  
Bevor Rhodan antworten konnte, wurde er von Picard zur Seite gedrÃ¤ngt.  
  
"Das ist ganz einfach. Die Borg sind nicht nur an Technologier interessiert, sondern auch an ihnen fremden VÃ¶lkern. Ich war fÃ¼r eine, Gott sei Dank, kurze Zeit mit ihrem Kollektiv verbunden. Ich war Borg. Ich verstehe die Borg. Ich weiÃŸ wie sie denken. Es ist von allen VÃ¶lkern vermessen zu denken, die Borg wÃ¤hren nicht ihr Problem. Denn frÃ¼her oder spÃ¤ter sind sie ihr Problem."  
  
Picard hatte einen hochroten Kopf bekommen und spuckte das Wort 'Borg' jedes Mal voller Verachtung heraus. Rhodan sah Picard verwundert an. Das hatte er nicht gewuÃŸt. Dann hatte er mit einemmal den Eindruck, das Picard am liebsten die Borg-SpÃ¤re zerstÃ¶hrt hÃ¤tte.  
  
Eine Stunde spÃ¤ter endete die Versammlung, nachdem die galaktischen RÃ¤te miteinander diskutiert hatten. Rhodan schÃ¼ttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habs geahnt. Anstatt NÃ¤gel mit KÃ¶pfen zu machen, haben sie sich die KÃ¶pfe lieber heiÃŸgeredet. Also bleibt alles an den Terranern hÃ¤ngen. Mal wieder."  
  
Sie saÃŸen wieder in Rhodan's BÃ¼ro in der Solaren Residenz. Inzwischen hatte sich auch Captain Janeway hinzugesellt.  
  
"Ich denke das ist das Wesen eines Rates," sagte sie," Aber nur durch Diskussion kann ein optimaler Weg gefunden werden. Das kÃ¶nnen die Borg nicht."  
  
Rhodan zuckt mit den Schultern und berÃ¼hrte eine Taste auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
"LAOTSE, volle Alarmbereitschaft fÃ¼r die Flotte. Ich mÃ¶chte, daÃŸ sie in zwÃ¶lf Stunden zum Treffpunkt ausrÃ¼ckt."  
  
"Das werde ich machen. - Ich habe eine Bitte von NATHAN. Er mÃ¶chte mit dir sprechen."  
  
Rhodan war Ã¼berrascht. NATHAN bat um eine Verbindung?  
  
"Stelle durch."  
  
Das Symbol von NATHAN erschien vor Rhodan.  
  
"Was gibt es, NAHTAN?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an unser GesprÃ¤ch nach deiner Vereidigung zum Solaren Residenten?"  
  
"Was fÃ¼r ein GesprÃ¤ch?"  
  
"Das GesprÃ¤ch Ã¼ber ein neues TrÃ¤gerschiff, wie die SOL oder die BASIS."  
  
"Ja, Ich habe deinen Vorschlag abgelehnt."  
  
"Weil er dir zu teuer war. Meine Hochrechnungen haben aber ergeben, das wir in den tausend Jahren Krieg ein solches Schiff sehr gut gebrauchen kÃ¶nnen."  
  
"Das hast du damals gesagt."  
  
"Ich habe mich darÃ¼ber hinweg gesetzt."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Rhodan war noch Ã¼berraschter. NATHAN setzte sich Ã¼ber eine solche Entscheidung hinweg. Nicht, das es nicht schon einmal passiert wÃ¤re. Aber jetzt konnte er soetwas nicht gebrauchen.  
  
"Ich habe ein TrÃ¤gerschiff gebaut. Im Sublunaren Fertigungssektor Germyr-C- VI-254-A entstand, ohne die finanziellen Mittel der LFT zu verwenden, dieses Schiff."  
  
Es erschien die Darstellung eines Objekes, was man als Raumschiff erkennen konnte. Es war dreigeteilt und erinnerte grob an die BASIS.  
  
Es hatte einen Mittelteil das, Ã¤hnlich wie bei der BASIS, diskusfÃ¶rmig war. Der Diskusteil war allerdings hÃ¶her und besaÃŸ mehrere, quer durch den Rumpf gehende RoRo-Hangars. Des Hecksegment war eine breite Pyramide, deren Spitze fehlte. Das Bugsegment ein groÃŸes Ellipsoid.  
  
Dann blendete NATHAN MaÃŸe ein und allen Anwesenden klappte die Kinnlade herab. Diese Schiff hatte eine LÃ¤nge von 20 Kilometern, eine Breite von 14 und eine HÃ¶he von 7 Kilometern. Der grÃ¶ÃŸte RoRo hatte eine Breite von fast zwei Kilometern und eine HÃ¶he von 950 Metern. Genug, daÃŸ zwei Schiffe der NOVA-Klasse gleichzeitig hindurchfliegen konnten.  
  
"Bist du verrÃ¼ckt? Wo hast du das Material zu Herstellung her?"  
  
"Direkt aus lunarem Gestin gewonnen. Alle Technologien an Bord wurden mit freundliche Genehmigung der eigendlichen Herstellern produziert. FÃ¼r diese Genehmigung habe ich ihnen Steuererleichteungen verschafft."  
  
"Ah. Und wie sieht es mit den Leistungen aus?"  
  
"Ich habe beim Bau auf die sich inzwischen durchsetzende Hybridbauweise aus verschiedenen Technologien zurÃ¼ckgegriffen. Zur Energieversorgung stehen insgesammt zehn Pemanenthypertropzapfer un interner Bauweise zur VerfÃ¼gung. Parallel zu den Gravitravspeichern gibt es einhundert, auf das gesammte Schiff verteilte, NUGas-Kraftwerke. Der Antrieb erfolgt durch mehrere auf das Schiff verteilte Hochleistungsmetagravagregate vom Tombstone-Typ. Dazu stehen vierzig Impulstriebwerke im Heckbereich zur VerfÃ¼gung. Im Gegensatz zu dem Metagrav mit 1000 km/secÂ², erlauben sie nur eine Beschleunigung mit maximal 100 km/secÂ². FÃ¼r den redundanten ÃœL-Antrieb gibt es zwanzig Warringsche Linearkonverter neuster Bauart, ein Transferbim-Triebwerk und der Prototyp eines terranischen Hypertakttriebwerkes zur VerfÃ¼gung."  
  
Rhodan staunte.  
  
"Ein Hypertakt-Triebwerk? Wie hast du es ohne Carrit bauen kÃ¶nnen?"  
  
"Ich habe eine neue Legierung zum Bau verwendet. Sie basiert auf SAC wurde aber mit einer hÃ¶heren Zahl Buckminsterfullerenen verstÃ¤rkt. Sowohl der Schmelzpunkt als auch die maximale Belastbarkeit haben sich um den Faktor zwei vergrÃ¶ÃŸert. Die SOL fliegt inzwischen auch ohne Carrit."  
  
Picard stand auf und zog seine Uniform zurecht.  
  
"Wie sieht es mit der Bewaffnung aus?" fragte er.  
  
Rhodan sah ihn an.  
  
"Gut das sie fragen. Die Bewaffnung habe ich vor etwa zwei Jahren nach der ZerstÃ¶hrung der GILGAMESCH verbessert und mich einwenig von den Arkoniden inspirieren lassen."  
  
"Heist das etwa..."  
  
"Ja. Das Schiff besitzt zehn Ã¼berschwere TransformgeschÃ¼tze mit einer maximalen Abstrahlleistung von 6000 GT Ã¼ber eine Distanz von 25 Mio. Kilometern."  
  
Rhodan keuchte.  
  
"Die Konstruktion bezieht sich dabei auf BodengestÃ¼tzte TransformgeschÃ¼tze," fuhr NATHAN fort, "Dazu gibt es noch einhundert GeschÃ¼tze vom Typ der ENTDECKER-PolgeschÃ¼tze. Daneben existieren noch zweihundert schwere und zweihundert leichte MHV-ZwillingsgeschÃ¼tze. Die Schirme haben die vierfache KapazitÃ¤t der BASIS-Schirme."  
  
"Beiboote?" fragte Rhodan mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Zwanzig Schiffe NOVA-Klasse im zentralen Haupthangar. Vierzig Schiffe ODIN- Klasse, je einhundert Schiffe PROTOS-Klasse und CERES-Klasse, zweihundert Korvetten und insgesammt dreihundert Space-Jets, Minorglobes und Kleinstkorvetten, sowie eintausend JÃ¤ger. Alle mit der MÃ¶glichkeit als Host zu dienen."  
  
"Gott, das ist ja fast eine kleine Flottille."  
  
"Dazu kommen noch diverse Zusatzsysteme."  
  
Rhodan muÃŸte sich erst sammeln, obwohl er Sofortumschalter war. Die Sternenflottenoffiziere starrten das Hologramm an, das das Schiff zeigte.  
  
"Welche?"  
  
"Ein ATG-System, das einen Projektionsradius von 25 Kilomtern und eine KapazitÃ¤t von sechs Sekunden besitzt. Einen einsatzfÃ¤higen Prototypen des, am TIT entwickelten, Hawkingprojektors. Ein einsatzfÃ¤higes Hyperinmesotron. Den Prototyen eines neuartigen Computersystems, das in der Leistung an eine Syntronik heraureicht, aber nicht vom KorraVir beeintrÃ¤chtigt wird, einen Quantencomputer. Sowie mehrere Freazer."  
  
Ach du Schande, dachte Rhodan.  
  
"Dazu kommt die FÃ¤higkeit des Schiffes als Tiefraumflottentender zu fungieren. Die VersorgungskapazitÃ¤t ist dazu ausgerichtet, um eine Flotte mit fÃ¼nftausend Schiffen Ã¼ber drei Jahre ohne Rohstoffaufnahme zu Versorgen. Dazu zÃ¤hlt auch eine vollstÃ¤ndige WeftfÃ¤higkeit fÃ¼r Schiffe bis fÃ¼nfhundert Meter und eine Repatatur- und ÃœberholungsfÃ¤higkeit fÃ¼r grÃ¶ÃŸere Schiffe. Die Unter- und Oberseite des Schiffes kann komplett als Ladefeld verwendet werden und zusÃ¤tzlich ist die Formenergieprojektion grÃ¶ÃŸerer Ladnefelder im Ã„quatorialbereich mÃ¶glich. Eigendlich kann man bei dem Schiff von einer mobilen Flottenbasis sprechen."  
  
Weider gab es eine Pause, die Rhodan unterbrach.  
  
"Besatzung?"  
  
"Es ist eine Vollbesatzung von einer halben Million vorgesehen. Das Schiff ist aber bereits mit einhunderttausend Besatzungsmitgliedern voll einsatzfÃ¤hig."  
  
"Eine halbe Million?!"  
  
NATHAN machte diesmal eine Kunstpause.  
  
"Das habe ich bereits gesagt. - Ich war auch so frei dem Schiff einen Namen zu geben. TERRA. Der Bordrecher hÃ¶hrt auf den Namen GAIA."  
  
Dann erschien ein weiteres Hologramm im Raum und die Stimme von LAOTSE erklang.  
  
"Es tut mir leid euch unterbrechen zu mÃ¼ssen. Aber es hat sich schienbar etwas mit den Borg entwickelt."  
  
Diesmal war Rhodan sofort da.  
  
"Was?" fragte er mit wieder fester Stimme.  
  
"Das hÃ¶hrt ihr euch besser selber an."  
  
Auf dem Hologamm erschien der Ausschnitt einer Raumschiffszentrale. In der Mitte war das Gesicht eine Zarliters zu erkennen. Dem Mann stand kalter AngstschweiÃŸ auf der Stirn und sein Gesicht war angsterfÃ¼llt.  
  
"Ich rufe alle MilitÃ¤rschiffe in der nÃ¤hreren Umgebung von Stiftermann III. Die BASIS wird angegriffen. Von zwanzig wÃ¼rfelfÃ¶rmigen Raumschiffen. Sie erinnern an Posbi-Schiffe, aber sind viel regelmÃ¤ÃŸiger."  
  
Der Kopf des Mannes ruckte herum, als eine andere Stimme ertÃ¶nte, die man nicht verstehen konnte. Egal was gesagt wurde, der Mann wurde bleich.  
  
"Die Schirme der BASIS sind zusammengebrochen und die Zivilraumer werden jetzt auch angegriffen. Hoffentlich schaffen wir es in den Hyperraum."  
  
Wieder war die Stimme zu hÃ¶hren und der Kopf des Mannes ruckte in die andere Richtung herum.  
  
"Paratron hoch und volle Beschleunigung!" schrie er.  
  
Eine andere Stimme ertÃ¶nte, sie war ebenfalls nicht zu verstehen aber von Panik versetzt. Dann materialisieren mehrere Gestalten hinter dem Mann, mit der typischen Begleiterscheinung des 'Beamens'. Es waren Borg. Bevor die Verbindung zusammenbrach konnte man erkennen, wie der Mann von einem Borg angegriffen wurde und dieser die AssimilationsrÃ¶hrchen in den Has des Zarliters jagte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott," entfuhr es Paris.  
  
"Diese Sendung wurde Ã¼ber eine Notfrequenz von GALORS-Net gesendet. Eine GALORS-Anfrage Ã¼ber bestimmte SchlÃ¼sselbegriffe und Bilddaten der SU hat das Net dazu veranlasst diese Sendung an uns weiterzuleiten."  
  
Rhodan wurde bleich.  
  
"Wie alt ist sie?"  
  
"Etwa zehn Minuten."  
  
"Sind Schiffe von uns in der NÃ¤he?"  
  
"Ein Kreuzerverband befindet sich in fÃ¼nfhundert Lichtjahren Entfernung zu Stiftermann III."  
  
"Ich will Ortungsdaten, wenn mÃ¶glich von Sonden."  
  
"Ich werde es veranlassen."  
  
Damit verschwand das Hologramm. Rhodan wandte sich dem Holo von NATHAN zu.  
  
"Wir brauchen die TERRA. Wann ist es einsatzbereit?"  
  
"In vierundzwanzig Stunden, wenn ich die Vollmacht erhalte von anderen Schiffen BEsatzungsmitglieder aus die TERRA zu versetzen."  
  
Rhodan Ã¼berschlug es im Kopf. Bei Minimalbesatzung waren das durchschnittlich zwei Besatzungsmitglieder von jedem Schiff der Unionsflotte.  
  
"Du bekommst die Vollmacht, NATHAN. Aber nur fÃ¼r Minimalbesatzung."  
  
"Das versteht sich von alleine."  
  
Damit beendete NATHAN die Vebindung und das Warten auf die Ortungsdaten von Stiftermann III begann.  
  
Etwa fÃ¼nf Minuten dauerte es, bis LAOTSE sich deswegen meldete. Die Daten schockten Rhodan.  
  
Die BASIS war weg. Sie befand sich nicht mehr in einem Orbit um Stiftermann III. 


	5. Kapitel 3

Perry Rhodan: BORG!  
  
Teil 3 Vorbereitungen und Kampf  
  
John Crichton sah auf das Hologramm vor sich und lehnte sich im Kommandosessel der ARISTOTELES zurÃ¼ck. Vor dem ODIN-Klasse-Raumer hing Terra wie ein groÃŸer blau-weiÃŸer Ball mitten im Raum.  
  
Ein leichtes LÃ¤cheln umspielte seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, daÃŸ dieser Anblick bei ihm immer ein freudiges GefÃ¼hl auslÃ¶ÃŸte, obwohl es nicht sein Heimatplanet war. Seine linke Hand sank an seinem Sessel herab und traf auf etwas weiches, warmes. Er griff in das Fell und begann die Haut darunter zu kraulen.  
  
Er sah auf das, was er in der Hand hatte. Mike, seit drei Jahren sein ewiger Begleiter, lag neben dem Sessel und dÃ¶ste. Denoch waren seine Ohren aufgestellt und wachsam.  
  
"Commander?" kam eine Stimme von hinten.  
  
Crichton drehte sich um.  
  
"Was gibt's, Georg?"  
  
"Eine Versetzungsmeldung fÃ¼r..."  
  
Crichton unterbrach ihn.  
  
"... fÃ¼r mich?"  
  
"Ã„h, ... fÃ¼r uns alle."  
  
Er zog seine Hand zurÃ¼ck und Mike wachte mit einen Knurren auf.  
  
"Bitte wie?"  
  
"Die gesammte Besatzung der ARITSOTELES ist auf ein neues Schiff versetzt. Es hat den Namen TERRA."  
  
Crichton machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, wÃ¤hrend sich Mike aufrichtete, schÃ¼ttelte und langsam auf ein Schiff zutrabte, die sich vor ihm Ã¶ffnete und den Zugang zu einem Antigravlift freigab.  
  
"Ein Schiff der ENTDECKER-Klasse?"  
  
Georg zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Steht nicht in der Meldung, nur daÃŸ sich die ARISTOTELES in zwei Stunden im Bereich von NATHAN einzufinden hat und die Besatzung sofort danach das Schiff zu verlassen hat."  
  
"Die wollen das Schiff wohl schnell frei haben."  
  
"Scheint so."  
  
Der Terranische Resident stand vor der verdunkelten Panzerplastscheibe einer Beobachtungslounge im Ferigungsbereich Germyr-C-VI-254-A von NATHAN. Hinter ihm saÃŸen seine GÃ¤ste aus einem parallelen Universum. Admiral Paris, Captain Picard und Captain Janeway. Sie warteten hier auf den neuen Kommandanten der TERRA und seine beiden Stellvertreter.  
  
Rhodan trat von der Scheibe zurÃ¼ck und lieÃŸ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.  
  
"Wen hast du als Kommandanten ausgesucht, NATHAN?"  
  
"Den Kommandanten der S.N.C 2-278B-4 ARISTOTELES, John Crichton. Er wurde als Sohn eines Terraners und einer Athenerin am 12. Juni 1265 NGZ auf Athen gebohren. Exialistisches Studium an der UniversitÃ¤t von PirÃ¤us, AbschluÃŸ als Magister. Danach Beitritt zur LFT-Flotte als JÃ¤gerpilot. Kam durch Zufall auf einen Posten auf der S.N.C 2-6149C-1 NEWBERG. Durch hervorragende Leistungen befÃ¶rdert zum Kommandanten der ARISTOTELES. WÃ¤rend der Schlacht um das SOL-System hat er sehr viel Mut beweisen, als sein Schiff die kompletten Besatzungen mehrer leichter und schwerer Kreuzer evakuierte. Die ARISTOTELES wurde dabei sehr stark beschÃ¤digt und konnte nur mit sehr viel GlÃ¼ck zum Treffpunkt fliegen. Er erscheint mir fÃ¼r den Posten als Kommandant der TERRA als hervorragend geeignet."  
  
"Und seine Stellvertreter?"  
  
"Die Kommandantin der S.N.C 2-262-5 SIMOIS, Rebecka McDunahan, Oxtonerin und der Kommandant der S.N.C 2-7391E-3 COLVAR, Ian Zenkov, Plophoser."  
  
Rhodan nickte.  
  
"Sonst noch etwas?"  
  
"Ja. Aufgrund der GrÃ¶ÃŸe der Besatzung habe ich mich entschieden, einen Bord- Sicherheitsdienst einzufÃ¼hren. Er wird zwei Leiter bekommen, FBI- Specialagent Hischo Jagewa und den freien FBI-Mitarbeiter Angelo."  
  
"Ja, eine gute Idee."  
  
Rhodan erinnerte sich an den Matcit-Zwischenfall vor vier Jahren. Damals hatte eine Neo-Nazi-Organisation ein neuartiges Microtechnologisches System aus dem Max-Plank-Institut fÃ¼r Microfertigungstechnik in Berlin gestohlen. Angelo war damals als der Sicherheitschef des Institutes der Sache nachgegangen und mit dem FBI aneinandergeraten. Da Angelo aber genaustens Ã¼ber das Projekt Bescheid wuÃŸte, wurde er in die Ermittlung, die von Agent Jagewa gefÃ¼hrt wurde eingebunden. Die Spur die sie fanden, fÃ¼hrte sie nach Metcit IV, deren Bewohner, terranische Siedler, interessanter Weise dem Idealbild der Arier von Adolf Hitler entsprachen. Von Matcit wollte die Organisation mit Hilfe der Technologie in Blitzkriegmanier das nachholen wollten, was das Dritte Reich nicht geschafft hatte. Angelo und Jagewa hatten dies verhindert, aber es gab einen Zwischefall. Das System hatte die sogenannte kritische Masse Ã¼berschritten und eine neue intelligente Existenz gebildet. Am Ende war sogar ein Anschlag auf Rhodan verÃ¼bt worden, das aber kurz vorher verhindert werden konnte. Dabei hatte Rhodan die beiden kennengelernt.  
  
"Kommt Adam auch mit?"  
  
"Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."  
  
"Sonst noch etwas?"  
  
"Ja. Ich werde auf der TERRA ein Rangsystem einfÃ¼hren. Ã„hnlich dem, das auf der SOL existiert. In Extremsituationen ist es besser einen strikten Befehlsweg zu haben."  
  
Rhodan nickte. Das war auch der Grund gewesen ein Rangsystem auf der SOL einzufÃ¼hren.  
  
Dann Ã¶ffnete sich die TÃ¼r zur Beobachtunglounge. Rhodan drehte sich um, in der Erwartung Crichton zu sehen. Stattdessen kam ein etwa achzehnjÃ¤hriger junger Mann herein. Er war ziemlich stark gebaut, trug einen braunen Pullover und abgewetzte beige Jeans. Um den Kopf hatte er ein braun-gelbes Tuch gebunden. Auf dem RÃ¼cken trug er einen groÃŸen Rucksack, an dessen Seite ein Bambus-Schirm steckte. Er sah nach unten und lief einige Zeit konfus durch die Lounge. Dann blieb er in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, sah sich verwirrt um und griff sich an den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel bin ich?" fragte er auf japanisch.  
  
Bevor irgendjemand antworten konnte, sah er wieder auf den Boden und verlieÃŸ die Lounge, nachdem er wieder einige Male kreuz und quer herumgegangen war. Als sich die TÃ¼r vor ihm Ã¶ffnete, kam Crichton herein und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um den jungen Mann vorbei zu lassen. Crichton und die Anwsenden sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher, wÃ¤hrend Crichton`s Wolf jeden Anwesenden ablief und beschnÃ¼ffelte.  
  
Janeway sah Rhodan an.  
  
"Wer war das?"  
  
"NATHAN?" wandte sich Rhodan an die Mondsyntronik.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis NATHAN antwortete.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung."  
  
"Wie, du hast keine Ahnung?"  
  
"Dieser Mann ist in keiner Einwohnermeldedatei verzeichnet."  
  
Rhodan schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf, ging auf Crichton zu und gab dem, immer noch verwirrten, Raumschiffkommandanten die Hand.  
  
"Du bist also John Crichton," stellte Rhodan fest.  
  
Crichton sah Rhodan fragend an, bis ihm einfiehl wo er war.  
  
"Ã„h, ja, Resident."  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Nicht so fÃ¶rmlich, wir werden noch oft genug mit einander zu tun haben."  
  
Rhodan machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Du bist schlieÃŸlich der Kommandant des neuen Flaggschiffes der Solaren Union."  
  
Crichton's Gesichtsausdruck von einem erstaunten in eine Mischung aus Ãœberraschung und Angst. Er machte einen Schritt zurÃ¼ck und hielt nach einem Sessel Ausschau, in den er sich schlieÃŸlich fallen lieÃŸ.  
  
"Ich? Kommandant des neuen Flaggschiffes?"  
  
Rhodan nickte. Er entschloÃŸ sich abzuwarten, bis sich Crichton won seinem kleinen Schock erhohlt hatte, was sehr schnell der Fall war.  
  
"Wo ist es? Kann ich es sehen?"  
  
NATHAN kam der Bitte nach und die Verdunkelung der Panzerplastscheiben wich. Dahinter konnte man in etwa dreihundert Metern Entfernung einen Teil der blau-roten AuÃŸenhÃ¼lle des Schiffes sehen. In mehreren hundert Meter hohen weiÃŸen, lateinischen Buchstaben stand der Schriftzug TERRA. Darunter stand, gut ein Viertel so groÃŸ, die Registrierungsnummer der TERRA, ebenfalls in lateinischen Buchstaben, S.N.C. 1-1-24.  
  
Crichton bekam groÃŸe Augen und sah Rhodan unsicher an.  
  
"Das ist..."  
  
Er kannte nicht weitersprechen.  
  
"Ja, das ist dein Schiff."  
  
Reginald Bull sah von seinen Karten auf.  
  
"Deine tausend ... und nochmal dreitausend."  
  
Er sah in das Gesicht von Data. Dem Androiden sah man keine GefÃ¼hlsregung an, offensichtlich hatte er sein Emotionschip deaktiviert.  
  
"Ich mÃ¶chte sehen."  
  
Bully lÃ¤chelte und legte seine Karten offen auf den Tisch.  
  
"Sieh es und weine. Ein Royal Straight Flush."  
  
Er griff nach den Chips.  
  
"Ich denke, das gehÃ¶rt alles mir."  
  
Data verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Verdammt. Und ich war mir sicher, daÃŸ sie bluffen."  
  
Commander Ryker, Doktor Crusher und Counceler Troi sahen ihn ebenfalls an.  
  
"Gut das wir ausgestiegen sind," sagte Ryker," Aber ich denke wir sollten aufhÃ¶ren."  
  
Bully zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.  
  
"Tja, dreitausend Jahre Erfahrung. Aber ich muÃŸ ehrlich sagen, ich kenne jemanden, der auch mich Ã¼ber den Tisch zieht."  
  
"Und wer?"  
  
"Atlan. Er hat das Poker-Spiel erfunden. Er sagte es war so um siedzehnhundert."  
  
Dann grinste er dÃ¤monisch.  
  
"Es sieht so aus als wÃ¼rdet ihr mir eine kleine Space-Jet schulden."  
  
Die Sternenflottenoffiziere starrten ihn an.  
  
"Aber ich denke..."  
  
Er wurde von einem Piepen unterbrochen, das von seinem Multiarmband kam. Er hob es an den Mund und drÃ¼ckte eine Taste.  
  
"Was gibt es?"  
  
"Die Space-Jets haben ihre Positionen erreicht. Sie werden ihn etwa eine halben Stunde genug Daten haben und zurÃ¼ckkehren."  
  
"Danke, Jeff."  
  
Er senkte seinen Arm.  
  
"Ach noch etwas, Minister."  
  
Bully hob den Arm wieder.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht `Minister`. Was gibt es noch."  
  
Man konnte ein kurzes RÃ¤uspern hÃ¶hren.  
  
"Die Erste und die Zweite Experimentalflotte sind eben aus dem Hyperraum gekommen. Sie haben auch das Kommen eines GroÃŸteiles der Flotte angekÃ¼ndigt."  
  
Bully machte groÃŸe Augen.  
  
"Danke, Jeff. Ich denke, ich muÃŸ mich mit Perry unterhalten."  
  
Er betÃ¤tigte eine andere Taste und senkte den Arm. Er wurde von den anderen angesehen.  
  
"Was fÃ¼r Experimentalflotten?"  
  
Bevor Bully antworten konnte, war das charakteristische Peipen eines Kommunikators zu hÃ¶hren.  
  
"LaForge an Ryker."  
  
Ryker klopfte auf seinen Kommunikator.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich denke sie sollten besser auf die BrÃ¼cke kommen. Soeben sind sechzig Raumschiffe aufgetaucht. Zehn Kugelraumer mit fÃ¼nfhundert und fÃ¼nfzig mit zweihundert Metern Durchmesser."  
  
"Ich komme."  
  
Bully lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Ihr seit ganz schÃ¶n nervÃ¶s. Das sind nur die beinden Experimentalflotten."  
  
Ryker sah Bully fragend an.  
  
"Was hat es damit auf sich?"  
  
Bully lehte sich in seinem Sessel zurÃ¼ck. Sein Gesicht wurde dabei nicht mehr von der Lampe uber dem Poker-Tisch angeleuchtet.  
  
"Bei den kleinen Kreuzern handelt es sich um teilautonome Roboteinheiten, die sogenannten HOST-Einheiten. Sie werden immer von den groÃŸen Schlachtkreuzern, den REMOTE-Einheiten, ferngesteuert. Die Zentralen der HOST-Kreuzer befinden sich dabei auf den REMOTE-Schiffen und werden von einer kompletten Kommandocrew gesteuert. Das hat den Vorteil, daÃŸ die mÃ¶glichen Verluste an Menschenleben minimiert werden. Ein Raumschiff kann man ersetzen, eine gut ausgebildete und eingespielte Crew nicht. Dazu kommt, daÃŸ auf den HOST-Einheiten der Platz fÃ¼r Besetzungsquartiere fÃ¼r stÃ¤rkere Waffensysteme und anderes verwendet werden kann. HOST-Schiffe sind immer etwa fÃ¼nfzig Prozent leistungfÃ¤hifger als bemannte Einheiten."  
  
"Aha," machte Data," Warum haben sie nicht komplett auf eine Steuerbesatzung verzichtet?"  
  
Bully lachte kurz auf und kam mit seinem Gesicht wieder in den Schein der Lampe.  
  
"Nichts fÃ¼r ungut, aber bei einer Syntronik oder Positronik gibt es das Problem, das sie zwar meist schnell entscheiden kÃ¶nnen, aber ihre Reaktionen vorausberechenbar sind. Ein Mensch dagegen ist..."  
  
Er machte eine Pause und setzte ein breites LÃ¤cheln auf.  
  
"... Unberechenbar. Und das ist es was wir im Kampf gegen die Borg brauchen. Wir kÃ¶nnen sie bekÃ¤mpfen, ohne auch nur ein Leben auf's Spiel zu setzen."  
  
Langsam driftete die kleine Flotte aus fÃ¼nfzig Bio-Schiffen durch den Fluiden Raum. Sie hatte die Aufgabe einen mÃ¶glichen Borg-Angriff aufzuhalten. Es hatte in der letzten Zeit immer mehr Angriffe der Borg gegeben. Dabei hatten sie Photonen-Torpedos mit modifizierten Nano-Sonden eingesetzt, um die Bio-Schiffe zu zerstÃ¶hren. Aber jeder Angriff war zurÃ¼ckgeschlagen worden, wenn auch mit groÃŸen Verlusten.  
  
Nahe der Flotte entstand eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t. Die Borg starteten einen neuen Angriff. Einer der Kommandanten der Bio-Schiffe lieÃŸ einen Scan der SingularitÃ¤t laufen. Sie hatte einen andere Signatur als die 'Ã¼blichen' SingularitÃ¤ten, die die Borg verwendeten. Er verstÃ¤ndigte die anderen Bio- Schiffe. Sie muÃŸten damit rechen, daÃŸ es Probleme geben wÃ¼rde. DreiÃŸig Sekunden nachdem sich die SingularitÃ¤t geÃ¶ffnet hatte, erschien ein einzelner Borg-Kubus im Fluiden Raum. Kaum hatte er die SingularitÃ¤t verlassen, flammte ein blaues Feld um den Kubus auf.  
  
Nicht daÃŸ man im Fluiden Raum gut Farben erkennen kÃ¶nnte, aber im Vakuum strahlte das Feld in einem satten Blau. Kurz danach vergingen fÃ¼nf der Bio- Schiffe in Fusions-Detonationen, ohne daÃŸ auch nur ein Projektil von dem Kubus abgefeuert worden war. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde reagierte die Flotte und griff den Kubus an. Die PrimÃ¤rwaffen der Schiffe, die normalerweise die Schilde der Borg mit Leichtigkeit durchschlagen konnten, wurden von dem blauen Schirm in schwarzen AufriÃŸtrichten, zusammen mit einigen hunderttausend Hekolitern des Fluiden Raumes, in den Hyperraum gesaugt. Jedes Mal wenn das geschah, war es fÃ¼r die Kommandanten der Bio- Schiffe, als ob ein Teil von ihnen abgechnitten wÃ¼rde. Wieder vergingen fÃ¼nf Bio-Schiffe in den Fusions-Detonationen, deren Sprengkraft allesamt grÃ¶ÃŸer war als 2000GT terranisches Vergleichts-TNT.  
  
Dieses Desaster wiederholte sich einige Male, bis sich die zehn verbliebenen Bio-Schiffe zu einer radialen Formation zusammenschlossen. Die Kommandanten hatten sich dazu entschlossen die SekundÃ¤rwaffe einzusetzen, die in der Lage war einen kompletten Planeten innerhalb von einer Minute zu vernichten. Die Schiffe flogen nahe beieinander und gewaltige Energiemengen begannen in das Schiff zu flieÃŸen, das im Zentrum der Formation flog.  
  
Die Borg realisierten, was die Bio-Schiffe vorhatten und feuerten ein weiteres Mal, kurz nachdem die Bio-Schiffe feuerten. WÃ¤hrend fÃ¼nf der Bio- Schiffe in erneuten Fusions-Detonationen vergingen, trafen die gewaltigen Energiemengen, die das zentrale Schiff abgefeuert hatte, den blauen Schutzschirm und durchschlugen ihn und die beiden anderen Schutzschirmstaffeln mit nur einem minimalen Energieverlust. Die Energie, die den Kubus traf verwandelte ihn ein eine Ansammlung aus Gasen, in die der Fluide Raum hereinschwappe. Die Gase, die einmal ein Borg-Kubus gewesen waren, wurden komplett von der organischen FlÃ¼ssigkeit des Fluiden Raumes absorbiert.  
  
Etwa eine Minute nachdem der Kubus zerstÃ¶hrt worden war, aktivierten die verbliebenen Bio-Schiffe ihre Triebwerke und vor ihnen bildeten sich Transwarp-Leitungen. Sie muÃŸten ihre Heimatbasis erreichen und den Rat warnen. Es muÃŸte etwas geschehen. Der grÃ¶ÃŸte Feind war um ein vielfaches stÃ¤rker geworden. Man muÃŸte herausfinden warum. Spezies 8472 muÃŸte intervenieren.  
  
Crichton lehnte sich im seinen Sessel in der Zentrale der TERRA langsam zurÃ¼ck und sah sich um. Diese Zentrale war anders als die Zentralen anderer Schiffe. Sein Sessel stand auf einer leichten ErhÃ¶hung im hintern Drittel der Zentrale. Vor ihm waren zwei Halbkreise mit den Konsolen. Hier waren die Feuerleit-Konsolen, die Ortung und die Steuerkonsolen. Zwischen den beiden Steurekonsolen stand, stark abgesenkt, der Sessel des Emotionauten. An den WÃ¤nden der Zentrale waren die wissenschaftlichen Konsolen. An der Stirnwand war ein groÃŸer Bildschirm, der von Hologrammen ergÃ¤nzt werden konnte, und den Blick rundum ermÃ¶glichte, wie die alten Panoramagalerien alter Schiffe. Was dort abgebildet wurde aus den Ortungsdaten hochgerechnet. Er drehte sich mitsamt den Sessel um. Er konnte die gesammte Zentrale einsehen, ohne einen  
  
stÃ¶hrenden Antigravschacht, der mitten durch die Zentrale fÃ¼hrte. Mehrere TÃ¼ren fÃ¼hrten in einen Transmitterraum, den Bereitschaftsraum des Kommandanten, die Funkzentrale, zwei AntigravschÃ¤chten und dem Raum der Verbindungsoffiziere fÃ¼r die REMOTE-Zentralen, wenn die Beiboote der TERRA als HOST-Einheiten eingesetzt wÃ¼rden. Alles in allem wirkte das Schiff wie aus einem GuÃŸ. Nirgendwo gab es etwas das stÃ¶hrte und die warmen Farben dominierten.  
  
Crichton atmete tief durch. Vor zehn Stunden hatte er sein Quartier nach einer kurzen Hypnoschulung, die ihm mit dem Schiff vertraut gemacht hatte, bezogen. Vor fÃ¼nf Stunden war die TERRA, inoffiziell, in Dienst gestellt worden und in zwei Stunden sollte es los gehen.  
  
Jemand anderes wÃ¤re vielleicht nach etwa achtzehn Stunden einfach in sein Bett gefallen, aber Crichton hatte einen etwas anderen Biorytmus als andere Menschen, Er wuÃŸte nicht weshalb, aber er kam mit zwei Stunden Schlaf alle zwei Tage aus und das sein Leben lang.  
  
Um ihn herum war eine Menge los, weil sich seine neue Kommandocrew, die leitenden und stellvertretenden Offiziere von der ARISTOTELES, mit den Kontrollen bekannt machten. Er sah sich um, als er hÃ¶rte, daÃŸ sich die TÃ¼r zum Transmitterraum Ã¶ffnete und ein fÃ¼nfundvierzigjÃ¤hriger Japanterraner, mit den Rangabzeichen eines Lieutenant, die Zentrale betrat. Auf seinem rechten Auge blÃ¼hte ein wunderbares Feilchen und die rechte GesichtshÃ¤lfte war rot angelaufen.  
  
Crichton muÃŸte lÃ¤cheln, als er seinen Feuerleitoffizer sah.  
  
"Na, hat Frau Doktor wieder versucht selber zu kochen," fragte er mit einer gehÃ¶rigen Portion Schadenfreude.  
  
"Ja," antwortete ihm der Mann niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Und wie immer ist es ihr nicht gelungen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und wie immer hast du es ihr gesagt."  
  
Der Angesprochene setzte sich und holte tief Luft, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Crichton lachte kurz auf.  
  
"Saotome, manchmal glaube ich, daÃŸ du ein verhinderter Masochist bist."  
  
Saotome verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Das sagst du jedes Mal."  
  
Crichton grinste.  
  
"Was war es denn diesmal?"  
  
"Chili."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Zum einen hat es ausgesehen, wie schon mal gegessen und zum anderen hÃ¤tte ein Muurt-Wurm zehn Mal besser geschmeckt."  
  
"Uuuuuhhhhh," machte Crichten und verzog dan Gesicht.  
  
Er dachte an einen 'Landgang' auf Olymp vor drei Jahren. Die gesammte mÃ¤nnliche Kommandocrew der ARISTOTELES hatte sich damals die Kante gegeben. Sternhagelvoll wie sie waren, hatten die gemeint in ein Blues'sches Restaurnt zu gehen, um mal einen Muurt-Wurm zu probieren. Sie hatten es getan. Danach hatten sie sich den Wurm auf der StraÃŸe ein zweites Mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und waren dann in der Medostation der ARISTOTELES wieder zu sich gekommen.  
  
Wenn Crichton heute an einen Muurt-Wurm dachte, zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen und er war kurz davor zu sehen, was er als letztes gegessen hatte.  
  
"War es wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
Saotome schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Viel schlimmer."  
  
"Ooohhh! - Schon mal daran gedacht, deine Frau wegen ihrem Essen zu belÃ¼gen?"  
  
"Akane? Wegen ihrem Essen belÃ¼gen? - Hab ich schon probiert. Aussichtslos. Eher friert die HÃ¶lle zu als das sie mir wegen ihrem Essen glaut. - Wenn ich es mal lobe. Was das angeht scheint sie Telephatin zu sein."  
  
Saotome drehte sich zu seiner Konsole und begann sie zu studieren. Ihm fielen dabei die beiden abgedeckten Tasten auf, die nicht auf seine Konsole gehÃ¶rten und deren Bedeutung er nur erahnen konnte. Seine Hypnoschulung hatte ihn nicht all zu viel verraten, aber er hatte das Problem, daÃŸ Hypnoschulungen bei ihm immer erst sehr spÃ¤t die Informationen freigaben. Er drehte sich um.  
  
"Sach' ma', Commander. WofÃ¼r sind die beinen Tasten?"  
  
Crichton zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Du bist doch der Feuerleitoffizier, Ranma. - Vielleicht die AuslÃ¶ser fÃ¼r das Hyperinmesotron und den Hawkingprojektor."  
  
Die Muskeln von Saotomes Kinnlade versagten ihren Dienst und sie fiel herunter. Er starrte erst Crichton an und dann die beiden Tasten.  
  
"Ein Hawkingprojetor? Was wollen wir mit diesem Schiff auf dem Universum blasen? Eine Kosmische Fabrik?"  
  
"Wenn es denn nÃ¶tig ist."  
  
Wieder war das GerÃ¤usch einer sich Ã¶ffnenden TÃ¼r zu hÃ¶hren. Crichton sah sich um. Eine junge und seeehr attraktiv aussehende Frau in einer schlichten Bordkombi und ohne Rangabzeichen betrat die Zentrale. Ihr Ziel war eindeutig der Sessel des Kommandanten. WÃ¤hrend sie auf Crichton zuging waren Ã¼berall aus der Zentrale Pfiffe von mÃ¤nnlichen Kommandocrewmitgliedern zu hÃ¶hren, wÃ¤hrend die meisten weiblichen Mitglieder der Frau meist vernichtende Blicke schenkten. Sie blieb vor Crichton stehen.  
  
"Guten Tag, Commander."  
  
Crichton sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Die Frau setzte ein breites LÃ¤cheln auf, das sie noch attraktiver machte.  
  
"Ich bin Gaja."  
  
"HeiÃŸt so nicht unser Bordcomputer?" fragte Samantha Torn, die Leiterin der wisssenschaftlichen Abteilung, die ebenfalls zu Kommandocrew zÃ¤hlte. Gaja sah Samantha an, immer noch lÃ¤chelnd.  
  
"Ich bin der Bordcomputer. Oder besser eine formenegetisch-holographische Projektion zu Verbesserung der Mensch-Maschine-Schnittstelle."  
  
Langsam fÃ¼llte sich der Sektor nahe dem von den Borg kontrollierten drei Systemen mit Raumschiffen der Solaren Union. Gut ein Viertel der gesammten Flotte, 45000 Schiffe der verschiedensten GrÃ¶ÃŸenklassen, Neunzig Prozent waren Neubauten aus dem letzten Jahr, tummelten sich in loser Formation in einem Raumkubus von zehn Millionen Kilometern KantenlÃ¤nge.  
  
Keine Crew wuÃŸte genau was los war, weshalb man sie hier her beordert hatte. Nur die Anwesenheit aller ENTDECKER-Klasseschiffe, wenn man von der LEIF ERRICSON absah, und der fremden Flotte, lieÃŸ die Besatzungen erahnen, daÃŸ es um etwas sehr groÃŸes ging, mÃ¶glicherweise grÃ¶ÃŸer als SEELENQUELL.  
  
Bully hielt sich in der Zentrale der VASCO DA GAMMA auf, zusammen mit Commader Data und Commander Riker, von der USS ENTERPRISE. Seine GÃ¤ste sahen sich vom COMMAND die Zentrale an.  
  
"Wirklich ein hÃ¼bsches Schiff," sagte Riker.  
  
"Ist mein ganzer Stolz als Verteidigungsminister. Obwohl mir ein Schiff der Galaxis-Klasse lieber wÃ¤re."  
  
"Ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse? Ich denke man kann die alte ENTERPRISE kaum mit diesem Schiff vergleichen."  
  
"Nein, Data. Ich spreche von einer Schiffsklasse, die wir vor ein paar tausend Jahren gebaut haben. Ultraschlachtschiffe mit zweieinhalb Kilometern Durchmesser. Mit unserer heutigen Technologie, kÃ¶nnten wir den Borg damit richtig krÃ¤ftig auf die Finger kolpfen."  
  
Bevor noch irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, gellte der Ortungsalarm durch die Zentrale.  
  
"Ortung! Ach du Sch..."  
  
Der in der Zentrale diensthabende Ortungstechniker machte sich nicht erst die MÃ¼he einers ErklÃ¤hrungsversuchs, sondern aktivierte gleich ein Hologramm, das sie hereinkommenden Daten anzeigte. Als Bully die Daten sah, klappte seine Kinnlade herunter, als hÃ¤tten die Kiefermuskeln aufgehÃ¶rt zu existieren. Dort war etwas Gewaltiges auf dem Hyperraum gekommen. Der Unsterbliche wuÃŸte nicht was er davon halten sollte. Dieses Schiff war grÃ¶ÃŸer als die BASIS und es sendete eine Standardkennung der Solaren Union.  
  
Wo kam dieses Schiff her? Und warum wuÃŸte er nichts davon?  
  
Dann Ã¶ffnete sich ein Hologramm, daÃŸ den Solaren Residenten zeigte. Rhodan lÃ¤chelte seinen Ã¤ltesten Freund an.  
  
"Da bin ich wieder. Und ich hab was hÃ¼bsches zum Spielen mitgebracht."  
  
Bully konnte nicht antworten. Die Daten auf dem Ortungshologramm hatten ihn noch immer im Griff.  
  
"Wa..wa.." machte er nur.  
  
Rhodan grinste ihn breit an.  
  
"Hab ich auch zuerst gesagt. NATHAN hat dieses Schiff 'verbrochen'. Die TERRA ist bei weitem das beste Schiff, das wir je gebaut haben. - Obwohl wir nichts davon wuÃŸten."  
  
Crichton, Rhodan, Bully, Captain Janeway, Captain Picard und Admiral Paris saÃŸen zusammen in einem Besprechungsraum in der NÃ¤he der Zentrale der TERRA. Es ging um die Vorbereitung zum Angriff auf die Borg. Die Kommandanten der Unions-Flotte waren Ã¼ber Hyperfunk an der Besprechnung beteiligt. Hinter Crichton stand das Hologramm von GAJA. Soeben hatten Picard und Rhodan den Kommandanten einen Ãœberblick Ã¼ber ihren Gegner gegeben. Gleichzeitig hatten sie Ã¼ber die, hÃ¶chstwarscheinlich gescheiterte, Rede vor dem Galaktikum gesprochen.  
  
"War ja klar, das alle den Schwanz einziehen," sagte Bully," Lasst das mal die blÃ¶den Terraner machen. Ich hasse sowas."  
  
Crichton sah den Minister fÃ¼r Unionsverteidigung von der Seite an, um dann Gaja anzusehen.  
  
"Wieviele Schiffe haben die Borg eigentlich?" fragte er den Bordcomputer.  
  
Das Hologramm schien kurz nachzudenken.  
  
"Laut den Daten, die die AufklÃ¤hrungs-Space-Jets der DA GAMMA geliefert haben sind es etwa zehntausend Schiffe auf alle drei Systeme verteilt."  
  
Picard, Janeway und Paris starrten Gaja an wie einen Geist.  
  
"Wie haben die das in einem Monat geschafft? Haben die Borg die Schiffe repliziert?"  
  
Gaja zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Es scheint fast so."  
  
"Was fÃ¼r Schiffe," fragte Picard.  
  
"Einviertel SphÃ¤ren mit dreihundert Metern Durchmesser und dreiviertel Kuben mit drei Kilometern KantenlÃ¤nge. Die Borg scheinen groÃŸe Schiffe zu bevorzugen."  
  
Es blieb einige Zeit still im Besprechungsraum, bis der Kommandant eines Schlachtkreuzers eine Frage stellte.  
  
"Wie viele Schiffe haben wir und wie sieht es mit unseren Changen aus?"  
  
Gaja gab sofort eine Antwort.  
  
"Wir haben etwa fÃ¼nfzigtausend Schiffe. Das macht eine rechnerische Ãœberlegenheit von fÃ¼nf zu eins. Da die Borg-Flotte aber anders zusammengesetzt ist und Kuben eine grÃ¶ÃŸere Feuerkraft besitzen verringert sich der Vorteil auf eins zu eins. Beide Flotten haben rein rechnerisch die selbe Feuerkraft."  
  
"An eine direkte Konfrontation ist also nicht zu denken," stellte Paris fest.  
  
"Ja. Unsere einzige MÃ¶glichkeit ist, nicht die Flotte aufzuteilen und alle drei Systeme zeitgleich anzugreifen, wie die normale Strategie wÃ¤re, sondern nur ein System mit der vollstÃ¤ndigen Flotte anzugreifen. Dadurch steigt der Vorteil auf drei zu eins."  
  
Rhodan sah Gaja an. In seinem Kopf baute sich langsam eine Strategie zusammen. Er wuÃŸte, daÃŸ er bei der bevorstehenden Schlacht nicht auf Thoregon RÃ¼cksicht nehmen konnte. Es war wie vor einem Jahr, als SEELENQUELL versuchte Morkhero auf Terra in eine Superintelligenz zu verwandeln. Dann hatte er eine Idee.  
  
"Gerilia-Taktik," sagte er.  
  
"HÃ¤," machte Bully," Was?"  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Wie beim Widerstand. Kleine Fotteneinheiten vepassen der groÃŸen Flotte kleine Angriffe, bei denen immer nur wenige Einheiten vernichtet werden."  
  
Picard schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Die Borg werden sich schnell darauf einstellen. Das geht nur fÃ¼r sechs oder sieben Angriffe gut, dann erwarten die Borg ihre Schiffe und schieÃŸen sie ab wie die Fliegen."  
  
"Nicht, wenn wir ihnen keine MÃ¶glichkeit geben sich anzupassen. Um sich anzupassen mÃ¼ssen sie in der Lage sein ein Ereignis vorzuberechnen."  
  
Picard nickte.  
  
"Aber was passiert, wenn sie es nicht kÃ¶nnen. Wenn die Schiffe aus vollkommen zufÃ¤lligen Richtungen aus dem Hyperraum kommen?"  
  
Picard schÃ¼ttelte wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Es gibt keinen hundertprozentigen Zufall. Irgendwie muÃŸ ein Schiff ja in der Lage sein aus dem Hyperraum zu kommen und jeder Zufall basiert auf einer speziellen Gleichung."  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte Ã¼ber das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Wir haben den absoluten Zufall. Nicht war, Gaja?"  
  
Gaja sah Rhodan zuerst fragend an, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Aber natÃ¼rlich."  
  
"Hab ich irgendwie den Witz nicht mitgekriegt?" fragte Bully," KlÃ¤hrt mich mal bitte einer auf?"  
  
Gaja sah ihn an.  
  
"Also wenn deine Eltern das verpasst haben."  
  
Gaja's Witz hatte seinen Zweck nicht verfehlt. Jeder begann nach einer kurzen Zeit zu lachen, was die angespannte AtmosphÃ¤rte auflockerte. Bully sah sie wÃ¼tend an und verschrÃ¤nkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Vielen Dank," sagte er beleidigt.  
  
"Jetzt mal im Ernst," unterbrach Gaja das immer noch andauerne GelÃ¤chter," Wir haben den absoluten Zufall."  
  
"Und wo?" fragte Janeway nachdem sie eine LachtrÃ¤ne aus dem Augenwinkel gewischt hatte.  
  
"Mich."  
  
Gaja lÃ¤chelte wieder.  
  
"Ich bin ein Quantencomputer. Meine Rechenleistung basiert auf der Quantenphysik. Und der absolute Zufall ist ein integraler Bestandteil der Qunatenphysik. Wenn ich eine Zufallszahl generiere ist sie einhundertprozentig ein Ergebnis des Zufalls. Ich kÃ¶nnte also eine Liste erstellen in der sich die Kursvektoren fÃ¼r, sagen wir mal, zehntausend verschiendene AnflÃ¼ge stehen. Diese zehntausend AnflÃ¼ge verteile ich dann ebenfalls zufÃ¤llig auf die einzelnen VerbÃ¤nde und gebe ihnen eine zufÃ¤llige Zeit vor, in der sie im Normalraum bleiben, bevor sie wieder in den Hyperraum zurÃ¼ckkehren."  
  
Rhodan nickte.  
  
"Dann mach das mal."  
  
"Schon fertig. Ich habe Ã¼berigens eine Millionen AnflÃ¼ge berechet. Soll ich sie noch Ã¼berprÃ¼fen?"  
  
"Ne, ne, lass mal."  
  
"Okay," sagte Crichton," und die TERRA?"  
  
Rhodan sah ihn an.  
  
"Die hat eine Spezialaufgabe. Sie wird, verborgen unter einem ATG-Feld unsere stille Eingreifreserve. Sollte etwas schief gehen, kommt sie heraus und greift ein."  
  
Crichton sah Rhodan an und Ã¼berlegte.  
  
"Wir sollen also zuerst ins Kampfgebiet fliegen und uns gleich nach dem Eintauchen in den Normalraum hinter dem ATG-Feld verstecken."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Dann gellte ein Alarm durch das Schiff.  
  
"Zentrale an Crichton," konnte jeder im Raum Saotome Ã¼ber die interne Kommunikation hÃ¶hren.  
  
"Was gibt es?" fragte der Angesprochene in den Raum hinein.  
  
"Mitten im Randevouzgebiet hat sich eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t gebildet."  
  
Crichton sah Gaja an. Ohne das er etwas sagte erschien Ã¼ber dem Tisch ein Ortungshologramm. Es zeigte den Raum unmittelbar um die erschienene QuantensingularitÃ¤t. In dem Raumsektor befanden sich etwa fÃ¼nfhundert Raumschiffe. Allein einhundert Raumer der ODIN-Klasse waren dabei.  
  
Einhundert Bioschiffe kreuzten durch den Fluiden Raum. Sie waren die Interventionsflotte, die der Rat als Folge des letzten Borg-Angriffes aufgestellt hatte. Das Ziel war einfach. Sie sollte in das fremde Universum einfliegen und Ã¼berprÃ¼fen, woher die Borg die neue Technologie hatten und versuchen diese Technologiequelle zu vernichten.  
  
SchlieÃŸlich bildete sich vor ihnen eine QuantensingularitÃ¤t, die eine Minute spÃ¤ter vom ersten Bioschiff durchflogen wurde. Es war ohne Ãœbergang im Vakuum  
  
des freien Raumes, umgeben von fÃ¼nfzigtausend Kungelraumschiffen verschiedener GrÃ¶ÃŸenklassen. Sofort aktivierte der Kommandant des Schiffes seine Schilde.  
  
Crichton stÃ¼rmte in die Zentrale.  
  
"Etwas neues?" fragte er, bevor er sich in seinen Sessel fallen lieÃŸ.  
  
"Mehrere Schiffe verlassen die SingularitÃ¤t."  
  
Auf dem Hauptschirm konnte er die Schiffe erkennen. Sie waren grob zylindrisch und hatten mehrere AuswÃ¼chse. Die Farbe schien ein beige-braun zu sein und es schien Crichton so als wÃ¤ren die Schiffe organisch.  
  
"Bioschiffe von Spezies 8472," hÃ¶hrte Crichton Captain Janeway hinter sich sagen.  
  
Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen und bemerkte, daÃŸ sie auch von Picard und Paris angesehen wurde.  
  
"Du kennst sie?"  
  
Janeway nickte.  
  
"Wir hatten bereits einige Male mit ihnen zu tun. Sie sind die grÃ¶ÃŸten Feinde der Borg und bisher die einzigen, die einer Assimilation widerstehen kÃ¶nnen."  
  
Rhodan hatte mit einem Mal einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht und wandte sich an Janeway.  
  
"Ich denke, sie kÃ¶nnten an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert sein."  
  
"Das denkte ich auch," antwortete Janeway," Es gibt nur ein Problem."  
  
"Und welches?"  
  
"Sie sind Telephaten. Ich denke nicht das es mit einer normalen Kommunikation funktioniert."  
  
Rhodan lÃ¤chelte. Wie als Antwort Ã¶ffnete sich die TÃ¼r zu einem der AntigravschÃ¤chte. Die drei Mutanten, die Janeway schon kannte, Startac Schoeder, Trim Marath und Bejameen da Jacinta, und eine junge Frau, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, betraten die Zentrale.  
  
"Anscheinend kommen wir im richtigen Augenblick," stelte Startac mit einem  
  
Blick auf den Hauptbildschirm fest.  
  
Rhodan nickte.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Dann blickte er die junge Frau an.  
  
"Tess, ich glaube wir brauchen deine Hilfe."  
  
Tess verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich hab's geahnt."  
  
"Meinst du, du schaffst es?"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wir werden es sehen."  
  
Janeway stand daneben und der fragende Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht wurde stÃ¤rker. Tess sah Janeway kurz an.  
  
"Ach, von dir kam der Gedanke nach einem Telephaten," stellte sie fest.  
  
Dann huschte ein Verstehen Ã¼ber ihr Gesicht und Tess lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Captain Janeway, Tess da Jancinta. Die Frau von Ben."  
  
Tess reichte Janeway ihre Hand, die Janeway ergriff.  
  
"Angenehm."  
  
Zwanzig Minuten spÃ¤ter saÃŸen alle wieder in dem Besprechungsraum. Auch ein Mitglied von Spezies 8472 war anwesend, er hatte die Erscheinung eines Menschen angenommen. Um Probleme zu vemeiden, hatte er darauf bestanden Smith genannt zu werden. Danach hatte er sich eine Kurzform der Geschehnisse angehÃ¶rt. Er machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
"Das hÃ¶hrt sich nicht sehr gut an," sagte er.  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen," kam es von Bully.  
  
"Wir waren grade dabei, einen Schlachtplan zu entwickeln," sagte Crichton.  
  
"Schlachtplan?" fragte Smith.  
  
"Einen Plan fÃ¼r einen Angriff auf die Borg. Wir hatten uns grade darauf geeinigt, daÃŸ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, weil ein weiterer Ortungsalarm durch das Schiff gellte.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"  
  
Gaja gab ihm die Antwort.  
  
"Mehrere Flotten sind eben aus dem Hyperraum gekommen. Es handelt sich um Schiffe der Blues. Mit hoher Warscheinlichkeit sind es Schiffe der Gataser und der Apasos."  
  
Sie blieb einige Zeit still.  
  
"Eine weitere Flotte hat den Hyperraum verlassen. - Das ist interessant."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Es sind arkonidische Einheiten. Und zwar eine ganze Menge. Die Anzahl hat grade eben die zehntausend Ã¼berschritten."  
  
Dann erschien ein Hologramm vor Crichton. Es zeigte seinen Ortungschef.  
  
"Was ist, Andy?"  
  
"Die Ortungssonden, die die Jets der DA GAMMA in den Borgsystemen zurÃ¼ckgelassen haben, melden Flottenbewegungen bei den Schiffen der Borg."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Er sah die Anwesenden an.  
  
"Ich schÃ¤tze wir mÃ¼sssen etwas schneller zuschlagen als uns lieb ist."  
  
Innerhalb einer viertel Stunde hatte sich die Anzahl der Schiffe im Ratak- Sektor verdoppelt. Zu den fÃ¼nfzigtausend Schiffen der Solaren Union waren zehntausend Schiffe der Blues und fÃ¼nfundvierzigtausend arkonidische Schiffe gestoÃŸen. Die Kommandanten der Schiffe gehÃ¶rten zwar zu verschiendenen AdelshÃ¤usern der Arkoniden, aber diese HÃ¤user hatten sich darauf verstÃ¤ndigt einen zeitlich begrenzten Waffenstillstand zu schlieÃŸen, wÃ¤rend sich Teile ihrer Flotten mit den Borg befassten. Seit SEELENQUELL hatten sie wieder mehr vertrauen zu dem was Rhodan sagte.  
  
Rhodan und Bully hatten sich inzwischen auf die DA GAMMA begeben, um von dort aus die Schlacht mit den Borg, wenigstens teilweise, zu fÃ¼hren. An Bord der TERRA hielt sich nun kein Unsterblicher mehr auf. Es hatte auch eine Ã„nderung im Schlachtplan gegeben. Die vier Schiffe er REMOTE-II- Klasse, Riesen mit achtzehnhundert Metern Durchmesser, sollten zusammen mit ihren HOST-Flottillen, in der NÃ¤he der TERRA bleiben und sich ebenfalls hinter dem ATG-Feld verbergen. Jetzt sah die Schlachtordnung vor, daÃŸ Einheiten der SU, der Blues und der Arkoniden Seite an Seite an der Front kÃ¤mpften. Etwa die HÃ¤lfte aller Schiffe, nur schwere und leichte Kreuer, sollte das ManÃ¶ver fliegen das Gaja berechnet hatte und immer wieder mitten in den Reihen der Borg auftauchen. Der Rest der Flotte sollte sich in einem frontalen Angriff den Einheiten der Borg stellen. Die Fluchttransmitter waren auf EmpfangsgerÃ¤te in einigen hundert Flottentendern verschiedener GrÃ¶ÃŸen eingestellt, die zwei Lichtjahre hinter der Frontlinie bleiben sollten. Man wollte den Borg nicht die MÃ¶glichkeit geben, daÃŸ sie die Insassen von Evakuierungseinheiten assimilierten und so die PlÃ¤ne der Galaktiker erfuhren.  
  
Crichton saÃŸ in seinem Sessel in der Zentrale. Alle Konsolen waren besetzt und die TÃ¼r zum Verbindungsraum stand offen. Neben Crichton stand Gaja und im Hintergrund saÃŸen die vier Mutanten auf Notsitzen. Sie hatten darauf bestanden die Schlacht von der Zentrale aus mitzuverfolgen.  
  
Crichton sah Gaja an.  
  
"Wie lange noch?"  
  
"Eine Minute."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
"Okay. Ranma, ATG in Bereitschaft. Alle Waffensysteme entsichern. Alec, bereithalten fÃ¼r Beschleunigung. Nach dem Hyperraumaustritt bleiben wir in Feuerreichweite der Ã¼berschweren Transformkanonen und des Hawkingprojektors."  
  
Mit einem Blick sah er auf einen keinen Teil des Hauptbildschirmes, der vom Triebwerkssektor aus den Blick auf die Oberseite der TERRA freigab. Dort standen alle GroÃŸbeiboote und die Schiffe der REMOTE-II-Klasse, bereit jederzeit abzuheben. Ein weiterer Teil des Hauptbildschirmes zeigte die Sicht in der Hauptroro-Hangar, in dem die Schiffe der FÃ¶deration entweder aus eigener Kraft auf dem Boden standen oder von gegantischen Antigravpolstern in der Luft gehalten wurden. Ein letzter Blick fiel auf das Ortungshologramm rechts neben ihm. Es zeigte alle Schiffe der Flotte und in mit verschiedenen Farben, die VolkszugehÃ¶rigkeit. WeiÃŸ fÃ¼r die Arkoniden, grÃ¼n fÃ¼r die SU, blau fÃ¼r die Blues und orange fÃ¼r die einhundert Schiffe von Spezies 8472, die sich in der NÃ¤he der Fronteinheiten aufhielten.  
  
"Zehn Sekunden - Acht - Sieben - Sechs," begann Gaja zu zÃ¤hlen.  
  
Auf dem Ortungshologramm konnte er erkennen, daÃŸ die ersten Einheiten bereits beschleunigten.  
  
"Drei - Zwei - Eins - Jetzt!"  
  
Auf die hunderstel Sekunde genau setzte sich die TERRA in Bewegung. Niemand der das Schiff sah, hÃ¤tte gedacht, daÃŸ sie so schnell beschleunigen konnte, obwohl sie mit sechshundert Kilometern pro Sekundenquadrat nicht die volle Beschleunigung ihrer Leistungsmetagravaggregate verwendete. Die Energie die nÃ¶tig war, um den Koloss der TERRA zu bewegen, hÃ¤tte ausgereicht um NATHAN zwei Jahre lang zu versorgen.  
  
Als die Schiffe etwa achzig Prozent der Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht hatten, gingen sie fast simultan in den Hyperraum.  
  
Etwa eine Sekunde und zwanzig Lichtjahre spÃ¤ter brachen die Schiffe ebenso simultan im Ratak-System in den Normalraum.  
  
WÃ¤hrend die anderen Schiffe der Flotte in Formation gingen, es handelte sich um eine dreidimensionale Keilformation, verschwand die TERRA von den Ortungshologrammen, nur die Ortungsimpulse der TERRA und das Licht das von dem Riesenschiff reflektiert wurde, fand den Weg zu den anderen Schiffen. Das die TERRA immernoch auf optischen Weg wargenommen werden konnte, hing mit der Einstellung des ATG-Feldes zusammen. Es war auf Relativgegenwart eingestellt. Das bedeutete, daÃŸ sich das Schiff im Bereich der relativen UnschÃ¤rfe der Trennlinie zwischen Gegenwart und Zukunft befand. Sie gehÃ¶rte weder komplett zur Gegenwart noch zur Zukunft. FÃ¼r Waffen war sie unangreifbar, konnte aber selbst mit ihren Bordwaffen angreifen. Auf den Schiffen der FÃ¶deration hÃ¤tte man es so bezeichnet: die TERRA befand sich in einem Zustand des temporalen Flusses.  
  
Vor den Einheiten der Angriffsflotte hatten sich die Borg in einer Halbkugelschale formiert, deren Ã–ffnung auf die angreifende Flotte zeigte.  
  
Achttausend Schiffe der Borg standen fast hunderttausend Schiffen der vereinten Flotte entgegen. Aber es war nur eine zahlenmÃ¤ÃŸige Ãœbermacht. Die Borg verfÃ¼gten Ã¼ber eine Ãœbermacht, was die Durchschlagskraft und Anzahl ihrer Waffen anging. Aber sollten die restlichen zweitausend Schiffe der Borg nicht auftauchen, wÃ¼rde die Schlacht relativ ausgeglichen sein.  
  
Crichton starrte auf den Hauptbildschirm, der inzwischen soetwas wie ein taktisches Display darstellte. In einer Ecke war die, ortungstechnisch aufbereitete Sicht nach vorne zu erkennen. In den anderen Ecken die Sicht in den Hauptroro, die OberflÃ¤che der TERRA und die ZÃ¤hlungen der einzelnen Schiffe.  
  
Nachdem die ersten Schiffe die imaginÃ¤re Grenze der Waffenreichweite unterschritten hatten, begann die Schlacht.  
  
Das Bild, das der Hauptbildschirm zeigte, wechelte zur Frontsicht. Scheinbar ohne VerzÃ¶gerung konnte Crichton die Wirkung erkennen. Ãœberall vor der TERRA flammten in SekundenabstÃ¤nden neue Sonnen auf. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Bilder, die er vor sich sah an billige Trivid-Streifen. Das einzige was ihm zeigte, daÃŸ es sich nicht im einen Film handelte, waren die ZÃ¤hlungen, die bereits bei der ersten Salve nach unten gesackt waren. Sowohl auf Seiten der Borg, als auch auf Seiten der vereinigten Flotte begannen die Verluste zu steigen.  
  
Ein Seitenblick auf das Ortungshologramm zeigte ihm die Daten, die anzeigten, was fÃ¼r Transformkaliber verwendet wurden. Beide Seiten verwendeten ausnahmslos Kaliber Ã¼ber 1000 GT. Nicht grade selten bauten sich zwischen den Schiffen beider Seiten AufriÃŸtrichter auf und Schiffe, die sich unglÃ¼cklicherweise in der NÃ¤he waren wurden in den Hyperraum gerissen.  
  
Irgendetwas sagte Crichton, daÃŸ das GravitationsgefÃ¼ge des Ratak-Systems diese Schlacht nicht intakt Ã¼berstehen wÃ¼rde. Es waren nicht einmal drei Minuten vergangen, als etwa zweitausend terranische Schiffe gleichzeitig Raumtorpedos abfeuerten.  
  
Das Ziel der Ã¼ber zehntausend, mit Transform-, Gravitations- und Arkon- Bomben bestÃ¼ckten FlugkÃ¶rpern, war der von den Borg assimilierte Planet Sar. Selbst wenn es nur ein Arkon-Bomben-Torpedo zum Planeten schaffen wÃ¼rde, war der Planet dem Untergang geweit.  
  
Die Torpedos beschleunigten mit irrsinnigen Werten von Ã¼ber 1400 Kilometern pro Sekundenquadrat und verschwanden, bis auf die inzwischen von den Borg abgefangenen Torpedos, im Hyperraum. Eine Million Kilometer vor dem Planeten fielen sie in den Normalraum zurÃ¼ck und verzÃ¶gerten mit fast gleichen Werten.  
  
Ihre Schirmfelder flammten auf, als ihnen Raumabwehrfeuer entgegenschlug und weitere Torpedos in den Untergang zog. Fast fÃ¼nfzig Prozent der Torpedos wurde von dem Feuer der BodengeschÃ¼tze abgefangen. Der Rest schug Ã¼berall auf der, dem Schlachtfeld zugewandten Nachthalbkugel auf. Transformbomben mit SprengkrÃ¤ften von mehreren tausend Gigatonnen schlugen gigantische Krater in die, inzwischen von Borg 'kultivierte', OberflÃ¤che des Planeten und Billionen von Tonnen Asche und Staub wurden in die sich langsam verÃ¤ndernde AtmosphÃ¤re geschleudert. Die nachfolgenden Gravitationsbomben Ã¶ffneten gigantische AufriÃŸtrichter und rissen ein Viertel des Planeten in den Hyperraum. Die Arkonbomben gaben dem geschundenen Planeten den Rest, indem sie einen Atombrand zÃ¼ndeten, der erst den Kern des Planeten verschlang, um eine halbe Stunde spÃ¤ter die OberflÃ¤che zu erreichen und die Reste der Borg und der von ihnen vernichteten planetaren Zivilisation zu verzehren. WÃ¤rend der Planet Sar seinen Todeskampf kÃ¤mpfte, ging die Schlacht im Raum weiter.  
  
FÃ¼nf Minuten nach Beginn der Schlacht begannen kleinere Kreuzer-VerbÃ¤nde aus hÃ¶chstens fÃ¼nfhundert Einheiten mit dem sogenannten Rhodan-ManÃ¶ver. Die Kreuzer brachen kurz vor den Linien der Borg aus dem Hyperraum, verblieben fÃ¼r hÃ¶chstens fÃ¼nf Sekunden im Normalraum und spien ihre tÃ¶dliche Fracht aus Transformbomben auf die Borg. Jeder einzelne Anflug der KreuzerverbÃ¤nde riÃŸ ein oder zwei Borg-Kuben in den Untergang. Die Borg hatten kaum eine Change zu reagieren, so kurz war die Zeit, in der die Kreuzer im Normalraum blieben.  
  
Mehrere Male glaube das Kollktiv der Borg hinter den ManÃ¶vern eine GesetzmÃ¤ÃŸigkeit entdeckt zu haben und deckte einen Raumsektor mit Transformbomben ein, in dem es einen Materialisationspunkt der VerbÃ¤nde vermutete. Der anvisierte Verband brach dann meist an einer anderen Stelle in den Normalraum.  
  
WÃ¤hrend die Borg durch dieses ManÃ¶ver immer mehr Kuben verlohren, verlohren die kleinen KreuzerverbÃ¤nde nur durch einige Zufallstreffer der Borg einige Schiffe.  
  
Nachdem die Borg nach etwa einer halben Stunde zweitausend Kuben durch das Rhodan-ManÃ¶ver verlohren hatte, versuchte das Kollektiv nicht mehr eine GesetzmÃ¤ÃŸigkeit hinter den AnflÃ¼gen zu entdecken, sondern Ã¤nderte seine Strategie. Etwa die HÃ¤lfte der Transformbomben, die von den Kuben abgefeuert wurden, materialisierten zwischen den Kuben, um eine grÃ¶ÃŸere Anzahl von Zufallstreffern zu erreichen.  
  
Das wiederum entlastete die schwereren VerbÃ¤nde, die die Borg-Flotte frontal angriff. Hier waren in der halben Stunde mehrere tausend Schiffe verlohren gegangen. Neunzig Prozent aller Besatzungen hatten sich dabei durch die Transmitter retetn kÃ¶nnen.  
  
War eines der Schiffe verlassen, der letzte Ãœberlebende von Bord gegangen oder niemand der Besatzung hatte Ã¼berlebt, lÃ¶sten die Bordrechner die SelbstzerstÃ¶hrung aus und das Schiff verging, ohne das die Borg die MÃ¶glichkeit bekamen, an die Recher heranzukommen. Einige der Blues- Besatzngen entwickelten eine KamikazementalitÃ¤t. Nachdem sich ein Kubus dem fast zerstÃ¶hrten Diskus-Raumer nÃ¤herte, lÃ¶sten die Kommandanten die SelbstzerstÃ¶hrung ihres Schiffes aus. Diese letzte Tat riÃŸ in allen FÃ¤llen den Borg-Kubus mit ins Verderben.  
  
Die Schlacht nahm seinen Vorgang. Eine Stunde nach Beginn hatten die Borg die HÃ¤lfte ihrer Kuben verlohren, die vereinigte Flotte hatte fÃ¼nfzehntausend Schiffe in den frontal angreifenden VerbÃ¤nden und sechstausend in den KreuzerverbÃ¤nden verlohren und die Schlacht begann aus einem Ferngefecht mit Transformbomben zu einem Nahkampfgefecht mit MHV- GeschÃ¼tzen zu werden.  
  
Crichton starrte immer noch auf den Hauptbildschirm, der wieder ein taktisches Display zeigte. Er verfluchte seine UntÃ¤tigkeit. Am liebsten wÃ¤re er an Bord der ARISTOTELES gewesen. Nur um vorne in der Schlacht den einen oder anderen Borg-Kubus zu zerlegen.  
  
Jetzt war er der Kommandant der TERRA, des mÃ¤chtigsten Schiffes der Solaren Union, und dazu verdammt hinter der Front den Beobachter zu spielen, weil der Solare Resident ihm den Befehl dazu erteilt hatte. Dabei war er sich sicher, daÃŸ die TERRA mit den Borg kurzen Prozess gemacht hÃ¤tte.  
  
Mit einem Mal Ã¤nderte sich das taktische Display, als die restlichen Borg- Kuben im Heck der TERRA materialisierten und die ersten an ihr vorbei schossen. Nachetwas hatte sich verÃ¤ndert. Ein zweites Riesenschiff war mit den Borg materialisiert. Gaja hatte sofort reagiert und ein Teil des Bildschirmes dazu verwendet eine Silouette des Schiffes zu zeigen. Als er die Silouette erkannte, klappte sei Unterkiefer herunter.  
  
"Die BASIS," flÃ¼sterte er leise und sah das Ortungsholo mit groÃŸen Augen an.  
  
Das, bis letzte Woche, grÃ¶ÃŸte je von Menschenhand gebaute Schiff, flog begleitet von zwanzig Borg-Kuben auf das Schlachtfeld zu.  
  
"Oh mein Gott," kam es von hinten, wo die vier Mutanten saÃŸen.  
  
Mit etwa halber Lichtgeschwindigkeit raste die BASIS an der TERRA vorbei. Als sie etwa eine Million Kilometer vor der TERRA war, baute sich direkt vor der BASIS und den zwanzig Kuben ein unbekanntes Feld auf und die einundzwanzig Schiffe verschwanden in dem Feld.  
  
Kurz nachdem die Schiffe in dem Feld verschwunden waren und sich das Feld aufgelÃ¶st hatte, verÃ¤nderte sich schlagartig das Schlachtfeld.  
  
Die Borg-Kuben blieben, nur die vereinigte Flotte verschwand und machte Platz fÃ¼r drei Kosmische Fabriken und mehrere hundert blaue Walzen mit Ã¼ber acht Kilometern LÃ¤nge.  
  
"Was bei allen GÃ¶ttern..." sagte Crichton und verstummte dann.  
  
Grade in diesem Augenblick platzte eine der Kosmischen Fabriken im Kreuzfeuer der Borg-Kuben.  
  
"ScheiÃŸe!"  
  
Mit diesem Wort baute sich auf dem Hauptbildschirm das Bild von Captain Picard auf. Es sah mindestens genauso geschockt aus, wie Crichton. Jeder in der Zentrale konnte erkennen, daÃŸ der Kommandant der ENTERPRISE leicht zitterte.  
  
"Die Borg sind in der Zeit zurÃ¼ck gereist," stellte er mit ebenfalls zitternder Stimme fest. 


	6. Kapitel 4

Perry Rodan: BORG!  
  
Teil 4 Zeit ist eine paradoxe Angelegenheit  
  
  
  
Das Flaggschiff des Solaren Imperiums DRUSUS flog mit etwa halber Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch ein System, das in den arkonidischen Sternenkatalogen als Ratak-System verzeichnet war.  
  
Die DRUSUS war auf der Jagd. Auf der Jagd nach einer Flotte der Druuf, die es geschafft hatte, den Sperrriegel aus Robotschiffen des großen Imperiums zu durchbrechen. Die modifizierten Strukturtaster der DRUSUS hatten die Spur der Wesen aus einem anderen Universum bis hierher verfolgt. Nachdem die Druuf ihren Flug hier beendet hatten, hatte die DRUSUS eine Direkttransition mit aktivierten Struktur- und Eigenschwingungskompensatoren durchgeführt.  
  
Jetzt griffen die fünfdimensionalen Finger der Ortungssysteme in das System, das etwa zwanzigtausend Lichtjahre von Terra entfernt war, auf der Suche nach den Schiffen der Druuf.  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde das System von einem gewaltigen Stukturschock überrollt. Zwanzig Würfel mit dreitausend Metern Kantenlänge und ein Riesenobjekt mit zwölf Kilometern Länge waren materialisiert. Ohne die DRUSUS und ihre vollkommen überrachte und teilweise verängstigte Besatzung auch nur eines kurzen Ortungsimpulses zu würdigen, beschleunigten die Schiffe innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf achtzig Prozent der Lichtgeschwindigkeit und verschwanden in kleinen Schwarzen Löchern, die kurz vorher einfach entstanden und kurz nachher ohne Begleiterscheinungen verschwanden. Zurück blieb die DRUSUS und eine Druuf-Flotte aus fünfzehn Schiffen, die auf dem einzigen Planeten in der Ökosphäre des Sterns, er würde einmal Sar heißen, gelandet war.  
  
Eine Minute später begannen das Hyperraumfunkgerät der DRUSUS zu arbeiten und beendete seine Arbeit weitere fünf Minuten später. Der Kommandant des Schiffes wollte die Einheiten verfolgen, aber eine höhere Instanz an Bord verbot es.  
  
Die DRUSUS würde auf einen Nachzügler warten und ihn abfangen oder es wenigstens versuchen.  
  
"BITTE WAS?" schrie John Crichton und starrte dabei auf den Hauptbildschirm der TERRA, der im Moment Captain Jean-Luc Picard zeigte.  
  
"Die Borg sind in die Zeit zurückgereist und haben die Vergangenheit geändert," wiederholte der Sternenflottenoffizier, was er kurz zuvor gesagt hatte.  
  
Crichtons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von einem überraschten zu einem ungläubigen.  
  
"Und das soll ich glauben?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang genau so ungläubig, wie sein Gesicht aussah.  
  
Picard nickte, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
  
"Ich kenne mich mit so etwas aus."  
  
Crichton lachte kurz auf. Das Lachen klang gepresst und erzwungen.  
  
"Und warum sind wir dann noch da? Wenn sich die Vergangenheit geändert hätte, wären ich, meine Besatzung und die TERRA nicht mehr hier."  
  
Ein Seitenblick fiel auf das Ortungshologramm, auf dem eine Schlacht zwischen den Borg und einer Kosmokratenflotte aus inzwischen nur noch zwei Kosmischen Fabriken und mehreren hundert blauen Walzenraumschiffen aus Enecherohe zu erkennen war.  
  
Neben dem Bild von Picard auf dem Hauptbildschirm erschien das Bild von Seven of Nine. Sie schien im sogenannten Astrometrischen Labor der VOYAGER zu stehen.  
  
"Commander Crichton, die TERRA und ihre Begleitschiffe wurden nicht von der temporalen Veränderung betroffen, weil sie sich im temporalen Fluß befinden."  
  
Crichton sah Seven fragend an.  
  
"Und das heißt?"  
  
"Einfacher ausgedrückt heißt das, daß die Schiffe durch das ATG-Feld geschützt wurden."  
  
Crichton senkte den Kopf, schloß die Augen und begann seine Stirn zu massieren.  
  
"Und was können wir jetzt tun?" fragte er in den Raum hinaus.  
  
Ein drittes Bild erschien auf dem Hauptbildschirm. Es zeigte Captain Janeway.  
  
"Auch wenn ich es ungern sage, aber wir müssen in der Zeit zurückreisen und die Borg daran hindern. Egal was sie gemacht haben."  
  
Picard nickte zustimmend. Crichton lachte auf.  
  
"Erst mal können vor lachen."  
  
"Bitte?" fragte Seven.  
  
Crichton atmete tief durch.  
  
"Wie denn?"  
  
Es gab eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Indem alle Föderationsschiffe mit ihren Hauptdeflektoren eine Chronotonische Zeitverzerrung erzeugen, die groß genug ist damit die TERRA und alle SU-Schiffe passieren können," antwortete Seven.  
  
Zehn Minuten später waren die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Im Schutz des ATG-Feldes hatten die Föderationsschiffe den Hauptroro der TERRA verlassen und sich so vor dem Flaggschiff der Solaren Union plaziert, daß die Zeitverzerrung groß genug war, um das Riesenschiff passieren zu lassen. Die Beiboote der TERRA und die Schiffe der REMOTE-II-Klasse standen immer noch auf der Oberfläche der TERRA und warteten auf den Befehl zu starten.  
  
"Go."  
  
Auf diese einfache Anweisung hin deaktivierte die TERRA das ATG-Feld und die Föderationsschiffe begannen mit der Erzeugung der Zeitverzerrung. Die wissenschaftlichen Sensoren der TERRA begannen zeitgleich mit der Datenaufnahme. Die Sensoren verzeichneten in der direkten Umgebung der TERRA eine extrem hohe Zunahme von Hyperbarrie, die sich langsam verdichtete. Zeitgleich schien eine größere Menge Psimaterie zu materialisieren, die langsam in den Normalraum verdampfte.  
  
Von den Borg und den Kosmokratendienern wurde das, was gut 25 Millionen Kilometer hinter ihnen geschah nicht registriert oder sie hielten es für unwichtig. Zeitgleich mit der Vernichtung einer weiteren Kosmischen Fabrik beschleunigten die Schiffe und verschwanden in der Zeitverzerrung, die wenige Sekunden später in einem gewaltigen Ausbruch fünf- und sechsdimensionaler Energien verschwand.  
  
An Bord der DRUSUS wartete man. Entweder darauf, daß sich die Druuf blicken ließen oder darauf, daß ein Nachzügler des Verbandes von Riesenschiffen materialisierte.  
  
Man war auf alles vorbereitet. Die Teleporter aus dem Mutantencorps, die sich, zusammen mit dem Großadministrator, an Bord aufhielten, waren bereit an Bord eines solchen Schiffes zu teleportieren.  
  
Sie sollten dort versuchen die Zentrale des Schiffes zu erreichen und das Schiff aufzuhalten. Rhodan mußte wissen, ob die Schiffe eine Gefährdung für Terra darstellten.  
  
Etwa eine viertel Stunde, nachdem die einundzwanzig Schiffe materialisiert waren, materialisierte der nächste Schub Raumschiffe. Die Schiffe die erschienen hatten, bis auf das größte, keine Ähnlichkeit mit den vorher erschienen Schiffen.  
  
Etwa zwei Minuten nach dem Erschienen der Schiffe verschwanden die drei Teleporter und weitere fünf Minuten später war das Riesenschiff von einer blau leuchtenden Blase eines Schirmfeldes unbekannter Bauart umgeben.  
  
Nach einer Art kurzem Flug stieß die TERRA wieder in den freien Raum.  
  
"Ortung!" wurde vom Cheforter in den Raum geschrien," Indentifizierung als Superschlachtschiff der TITAN-Klasse. Äquatorialer Ringwulst, sechzehn Impulstriebwerke. Keine Energieimpulse von Transfromkanonen oder Lineartribewerken. Reststrahlung eines Transitionsaggregates."  
  
Crichton sah auf.  
  
"Gaja?" fragte er," In welcher Zeit sind wir?"  
  
Die Projektion des Bordcomputers sah ihn an.  
  
"In einem Zeitbereich zwischen 1978 und 2110 alter Zeitrechnung. 1978 wurde das erste Schiff dieser Raumschiffklasse auf Arkon III gebaut und von Perry Rhodan gestohlen. 2110 wurde das letzte Schiff mit dem Kalup'schen Lieartriebwerk nachgerüstet, sowohl auf Terra, als auch auf Arkon. Ich schätze aber, daß wir uns vor 2042 befinden, da Atlan zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Kontrolle über den Robotregenten übernommen hat und Terra vor diesem Zeitpunkt von Arkon bedroht wurde. Die Borg haben sich diesen Zeitraum ausgesucht, damit sie in diesem Konflikt leichteres Spiel haben."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
"Danke, Gaja. Ist das Schiff Terranisch oder Arkonidisch?"  
  
Gaja zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung."  
  
Mit einem Mal ging ein Alarm durch das Schiff und eine Durchsage wurde gemacht.  
  
"Eindringlinge im Bereich von Roro-800-5. Drei Individuen."  
  
Crichton wußte sofort welcher Bereich gemeint war. Es war ein etwa ein Kubikkilometer großer Berich im Hauptrorodeck, genauer gesagt der Dockingberich des PAPERMOON-Klasse-Beibootes TERRA-P-5, Eigenname LIONHARDT.  
  
Crichton wurde erst jetzt dem gerecht, was NATHAN von ihm erwartet hatte. Er reagierte sofort, fast wie ein Sofortumschalter.  
  
"Sicherheitsdienst in volle Bereitschaft. Vier Mann in die Zentrale."  
  
Er drehte sich zu den Mutanten um und sah Startak an.  
  
"Star, sieh mal nach, ob du unsere Besucher finden kannst."  
  
Startak nickte, stand auf und war verschwunden.  
  
Startak Schroeder hatte die etwa acht Kilometer zum Bereich Roro-800-5 ohne Probleme überwunden. An Bord eines Schiffes wie der TERRA spielte es keine große Rolle, daß er pro Sprung höchstens eine Strecke von 60 Kilometern hinter sich bringen konnte. Er stand mitten in einem Korridor und er muste mehreren Wartungsrobotern ausweichen, die den Korridor entlangrasten. Er sah den vier Robotern kurz nach und konzentrierte sich danach auf seine Orterfähigkeit. Die Zeit in ZENTAPHER und Domrath, im Allgemeinen, hatte ihm sehr geholfen diese Fähigkeit weiter zu trainieren.  
  
Vielleicht vierhundert Meter von ihm entfernt konnte er drei Peronen wahrnehmen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die drei und sprang. Er materialisierte etwa zwei Meter von den dreien entfernt, was nicht seine Absicht gewesen war.  
  
Die drei starrten ihn an und Startak starrte für ein paar Sekunden zurück. Dann sprang er völlig geschockt und mehr aus Reflex zurück in die Zentrale.  
  
Tako Kakuta, Ras Tschubai und Gucky waren direkt in das unbekannte Riesenschiff gesprungen. Sie waren mitten in einem riesigen Hohlraum materialisiert. Die Sensoren ihrer Kampfanzüge hatten die Größe des Hohlraumes sofort festgestellt.  
  
"910 Meter," stellte Tsubashi fest," Hier passt die STARDUST II ohne Probleme rein."  
  
Dann hörten sie einen Alarm durch den Hohlraum gellen.  
  
"Haben die uns etwa schon entdeckt?"  
  
"Scheint so."  
  
Ras sah Gucky an.  
  
"Kannst du irgendetwas hören?"  
  
Gucky fasste sich an sein rechtes Ohr.  
  
"Im Moment nur euch Quatschköpfe. Aber im Ernst. Absolut nichts."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist fast so als ob niemand an Bord wäre."  
  
Mit diesen Worten materialisierte ein junger Mann zwischen den drei Mitgliedern des Mutantencorps. Er war Mitte Zwanzig und trug abgewetzte Alltagskleidung. Er starrte die drei an und sie starrten zurück. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand er wieder.  
  
Ras und Tako sahen zu erst sich gegenseitig an, um dann Gucky anzusehen. Der Mausbiber hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht gespürt. Ehrlich."  
  
Startak materialisierte mit einem völlig geschockten Gesicht vor dem Platz, an dem er bis vor einer Minute gesessen hatte und ließ sich rückwärts in den Sessel fallen. Jeder in der Zentrale der TERRA sah ihn an.  
  
"Ich...ich..ich habe grade..."  
  
Er schluckte.  
  
"...grade Kakuta, Tschubai und Gucky gesehen."  
  
Seine drei Freunde starrten ihn an.  
  
"Was?" fragte Trim," Aber die sind doch, bis auf Gucky,..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, weil er von Gaja unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Noch sind sie es nicht. Wir sind schließlich in der Vergangenheit."  
  
Crichton sah Startak fragend an.  
  
"Teleporter?" fragte er.  
  
Startak konnte nur nicken.  
  
"Paratron."  
  
Kurz nach diesem Befehl flammte die blaue Blase des Paratonschirmes auf und würde verhindern, daß die drei Teleporter die TERRA verließen.  
  
"Haben wir Parafallen an Bord?" fragte er als nächstes.  
  
Die Mutanten sahen ihn erschrocken an. Gaja schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Parafallen sind nicht geplant gewesen. Aber wenn du den Verschlußzustand anordnest, werden kleinere Paratronschirme in allen Sektoren aktiviert."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
"Okay. Hiermit ordne ich den Verschlußzustand an. Und ich möchte, daß sich ein Team der inneren Sicherheit um die Mutanten kümmert."  
  
Ein weiterer Alarm gellte durch das Schiff.  
  
"Ab sofort gilt an Bord Verschlußzustand," sagte eine weibliche Stimme auf Interkosmo," Alle Besatzungsmitglieder werden gebeten, ihre Sektoren nicht zu verlassen."  
  
Ras sah seine Freunde an.  
  
"Ich glaube wir verschwinden besser."  
  
Tako und Gucky nickten.  
  
"Aber die Stimme war doch sexy, oder?" fragte Tako.  
  
Gucky und Ras sahen den Japaner an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie fassten sich bei den Händen, um den zum gemeinsamen Teleportieren nötigen Körperkontakt herzustellen. Dann verschwanden sie für den milliardstel Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nur um nach dem Rematerialisieren unter großen Schmerzen zusammenzubrechen.  
  
Ras erholte sich zuerst wieder von den Schmerzen und rappelte sich benommen wieder auf.  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das?"  
  
"Ich würde sagen, er war eine Teleportation in ein fünfdimensionales Kraftfeld," sagte eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme.  
  
So schnell er konnte, was in seinem Zustand nicht sehr schnell war, fuhr Ras herum. Und erstarrte.  
  
"Ein...ein Engel," flüsterte er.  
  
Vor ihm stand ein etwa ein Meter neunzig großer Mann, mit meerblauen Augen, langen dunkelblonden Haaren und, was Ras zu seinem Ausspruch veranlasst hatte, einem Paar vogelähnlicher, weißer Schwingen auf dem Rücken, die eine Spannweite von mindestens vier Metern haben mußten. Der Mann sah exakt so aus, wie Ras sich einen Engel vorstellte. Den Japanterraner, der neben dem 'Engel' stand, registrierte er nicht.  
  
"Was?" stöhnte Tako und stemmte sich mit Mühe hoch, um zu sehen, was Ras sah.  
  
Auch er erstarrte.  
  
"Meine Herren, mein Name ist Angelo," stellte sich der 'Engel' vor.  
  
Dann deutete er auf den Japaner.  
  
"Das ist Special Agent Jagewa."  
  
Dann lächelte er und kümmerte sich um die beiden immer noch am Boden liegenden Mutanten, indem er ihnen beim Aufstehen half und Tako leicht stützte.  
  
"Bitte folgen sie mir."  
  
Von Angelo ging eine unglaublich positive Energie aus und Ras, Tako und Gucky konnten nicht anders, als den beiden Männern zu folgen. Es war aber anders als ein suggestiver Befehl. Sie folgten ihnen freiwillig.  
  
Fünf Minuten später betraten die beiden Chefs der inneren Sicherheit, in Begleitung von zwei Terranern und einem nur allzu bekannten Mausbiber, die Zentrale der TERRA. Crichton schwenkte mit seinem Sessel herum. Auf dem Hauptbildschirm hinter ihm war die vergrößerte Abbildung eines Schiffes der TITAN-Klasse zu erkennen. Eine Ausschnittsvergrößerung zeigte den Namen des Schiffes. Auf dem Rumpf stand DRUSUS in lateinischen und interkosmo Lettern. Daneben standen einige Daten, die verschwanden, als die drei Mutanten die Zentrale betraten. Es war für jeden in der Zentrale seltsam, wenn der 'Bordengel' auftauchte. Aber jeder der ihn je gesehen hatte, traute beim ersten Mal seinen Augen nicht. Angelo war daran gewöhnt. Crichton deutete auf drei Sessel direkt neben denen der drei Monochrom- Mutanten.  
  
"Bitte setzt euch."  
  
Ras blieb vor Crichton stehen.  
  
"Sie sind Terraner," stellte der Afroterraner fest.  
  
Crichton schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Nein, ich bin Athener," antwortete er ruhig," Mein Name ist John Crichton. Ich bin der Kommandant dieses Schiffes."  
  
Ras sah sich in der Zentrale um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein holographisches Bild, das das Schiffsemblem darstellte. Die Silouette der TERRA vor dem Globus des Heimatplaneten der Menschheit. Darunter stand der Name und die S.N.C.-Registrierung.  
  
"Dies ist ein terranisches Schiff," stellte er überrascht fest.  
  
Die Überraschung war deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben und auch Tako und Gucky teilten seine Überraschung. Crichton sah Ras an und nickte leicht.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Sofort schaltete Ras, zwar nicht so schnell wie der Großadministrator, aber es war schnell.  
  
"Käpt'n Crichton.."  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Wie auch immer. Ich gebe ihnen den Befehl..."  
  
Wieder wurde Ras von Crichton unterbrochen. War er vorher noch freundlich gewesen, hatte sich diese Freundlichkeit in eine professionelle Kälte gewandelt.  
  
"Ich nehme von dir keine Befehle entgegen, Ras Tschubai. Da dieses Schiff das Flaggschiff der Unions-Flotte ist, nehme ich nur direkte Anweisungen vom Solaren Residenten, dem Minister für Unions-Verteidigung und NATHAN entgegen. Und du gehörst meines Wissens nicht zu diesem Kreis."  
  
"Aber nun hören sie mal.."  
  
Crichton wischte die Bemerkung des Teleporters beiseite.  
  
"Nein, du hörst mir zu," sagte Crichton.  
  
Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal so eisig geworden, daß er damit Helium verflüssigen konnte. Dann stand er auf und baute sich vor Ras auf, wobei er einen halben Kopf größer als Ras war.  
  
"Dieses Schiff gehört nicht in diese Zeit. Ich gehöre nicht in diese Zeit. Meine Crew gehört nicht in diese Zeit. Es reicht, wenn ich durch die Borg zu einer Zeitreise gezwungen wurde. Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen und ich habe keine Lust..."  
  
Er holte tief Luft.  
  
"...hier irgend ein Zeitparadoxon auszulösen, nur weil ein paar Teleporter es nicht lassen konnten an Bord zu kommen."  
  
Er war während des letzten Satzteiles lauter geworden.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt das Schirmfeld um dieses Schiff deaktivieren und ihr werdet machen, daß ihr wieder auf die DRUSUS kommt."  
  
Gucky schob sich an Ras vorbei.  
  
"Und was ist wenn wir nicht gehen?"  
  
Crichton lächelte kalt.  
  
"Dann haben wir andere Methoden."  
  
Der Mausbiber verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte Crichtons kalten Blick.  
  
"Jetzt erst recht. Jetzt bleiben wir erst recht hier."  
  
Crichton setzte sich gelassen auf seinen Sessel und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Okay. Fein. Wie ihr wollt."  
  
Er drehte sich um.  
  
"Schirmfelder runter."  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Bild von Captain Picard.  
  
"Hast du alles mitbekommen," fragte Crichton den Sternenflottenoffizier.  
  
Der nickte.  
  
"Dann nach Plan."  
  
Crichton sah kurz über seine Schulter.  
  
"Es wäre besser, wenn ihr eure Helme schließen würdet."  
  
Während die Mutanten sich gegenseitig verwirrt ansahen, blickte Crichton wieder auf den Hauptbildschirm.  
  
"Erfasst bitte die drei Mutanten und beamt sie in den freien Raum."  
  
Bevor die Teleporter etwas sagen konnten, wurden sie bereits erfasst und die Transporter der ENTERPRISE zerlegten sie in ihre Bestandteile, um sie fünftausend Kilometer entfernt im freien Raum wieder zusammenzusetzen. Die Helme der Kampfanzüge schlossen sich automatisch, sodaß die Mutanten nicht ersticken konnten. Bevor sie reagieren und zurück teleportieren konnten, war die TERRA bereits wieder von der blauen Späre des Paratronschirmes umgeben und mit ihr die Schiffe der Föderation, die langsam wieder in den Hauptroro der TERRA einflogen.  
  
Etwa zehn Minuten nachdem das unbekannte Riesenschiff sich in das blaue Schirmfeld gehüllt hatte, brach es für einige Sekunden zusammen und die drei Teleporter materialisierten in der Zentrale der DRUSUS.  
  
Rhodan sah die drei Mitglieder des Mutantencorps an.  
  
„Und?" fragte er erwartungsvoll.  
  
Die drei antworteten nicht sofort. Sie mussten erst ihre Überraschung über ihr plötzliches Verschwinden aus der Zentrale der TERRA verdauen.  
  
„Es ist ein terranisches Schiff," sagte Kakuta.  
  
Rhodan sah ihn ungläubig an.  
  
„Ein terranisches Schiff?"  
  
„Aus der Zukunft. Sie scheinen die Schiffe von vorhin zu verfolgen. Der Kommandant sagte etwas von einem Gegner namens Borg."  
  
„Hört sich schwedisch an," bemerkte der Kommandant der DRUSUS.  
  
Rhodan ging nicht auf diese Bemerkung ein.  
  
„Wie heißt das Schiff?"  
  
„TERRA," antwortete Tschubai," hat eine seltsame Registrierung. S.N.C. 1-1- 24."  
  
Bevor Rhodan weitere Fragen stellen konnte, wurde er aus der Ortungszentrale unterbrochen.  
  
„Das Schiff beschleunigt. Mit ... Oh mein Gott ... mit 1150 km/s²!"  
  
Kurz nachdem die drei Teleporter verschwunden waren, sah Crichton auf den Hauptbildschirm, der noch immer Captain Picard zeigte. Er lächelte breit.  
  
„Erinnere mich bitte daran, daß ich auch so einen Sternenflotten- Transporter in die TERRA einbauen lasse. Sieht so aus als wäre er ganz nützlich um ungebetene Gäste loszuwerden."  
  
In der Zentrale waren einige Lacher zu hören. Der Feuerleitchef sah Crichton an.  
  
„Hat bestimmt gut getan, Dampf abzulassen."  
  
„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen."  
  
Er drehte sich zu Gaja um.  
  
„Wo fliegen die Borg hin?"  
  
Gaja dachte kurz nach.  
  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich nach Arkon. Oder besser nach Arkon III. Der Robotregent hat in dieser Zeitepoche eine Flotte von einigen hunderttausend Robotraumschiffen unter seiner unmittelbaren Kontrolle. Wenn die Borg den Robotregenten assimilieren, haben sie die Robotraumschiffe. Und mit denen können sie die gesamte Galaxie überrennen."  
  
Crichtons Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er schlug mit der rechten Faust auf die Lehne des Kommandantensessels.  
  
„Scheiße."  
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause um tief durch zu atmen.  
  
„Alex, setze einen Kurs auf Arkon III. Maximale Beschleunigung. Ich will so schnell wie möglich da sein. Wenn es sein muß, verwende die Impulstriebwerke und geh auf Notleistung. Bei null komma fünf c gehst du in den Hypertaktmodus. Maximale Frequenz, maximale Sprungweite."  
  
Alexander Kreis, der Emotionaut des Schiffes, sah Crichton kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an, bevor er den SERT-Helm aufsetzte.  
  
„Das Hypertakt-Aggregat wurde noch nie getestet," sagte er und konzentrierte sich darauf die TERRA zu beschleunigen.  
  
„Dann sieh es als ersten Test an. Gaja, wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?"  
  
„Etwa fünfzehn Minuten. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass die Borg etwa zwanzig Minuten Vorsprung haben und nur mit einem Metagrav fliegen, sind wir fünf Minuten früher da."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
„Gut."  
  
Die viertel Stunde, die verstrich, bis die TERRA M-13 erreichte, verstrich in der Zentrale des Schiffes lautlos und die Anspannung der Zerntralbesatzung wurde mit jeder Skunde größer.  
  
„Alex, sobald wir im Arkon-System sind verringerst du die Geschwindigkeit und gehst auf einer Orbitalbahn um Arkon III aus dem Hypertakt. Ranma, sofort nach dem Verlassen des Hypertaktes aktivierst du das ATG-Feld. Stell es auf Relativzeit. Ich will dass der Robotregent uns bemerkt."  
  
„Was?"  
  
Crichton lächelte.  
  
„Dann wird er wachsamer und nimmt uns vielleicht ein wenig Arbeit ab, wenn die Borg kommen."  
  
Hätte der Robotregent so etwas wie Gefühle besessen, er wäre mehr als überrascht gewesen, als ein riesiges Schiff, ohne Begleiterscheinungen oder Verzögerung, in einem geosynchronen Orbit über Arkon III materialisierte. Es was plötzlich da. Aber ohne Überraschung zu kennen, regierte der Robotregent innerhalb einer millionstel Sekunde und rief systemweiten Alarm auf. Alle Schiffe des Großen Imperiums, die sich im Arkon-System aufhielten, wurden umgehend zur Verteidigung von Arkon III beordert und alle Schiffe die auf der Oberfläche des Planeten starteten umgehend.  
  
Eine tausendstel Sekunde nach der Materialisation verschwand das Schiff wieder von der Ortung, was den Robotregenten doch etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Aber er konnte das Schiff immer noch mit seinen Kamerasystemen erkennen. Während ein Teil des Regenten sich mit diesem Problem befasste, bereitete ein anderer Teil einen Angriff auf das Schiff vor.  
  
Alle Geschütze auf der Oberfläche von Arkon III, sowie die Geschütze von Stationen und Schiffen in Feuerreichweite zielten auf das unbekannte Schiff und feuerten.  
  
Ranma sah sich kurz um.  
  
„Wir werden beschossen. Das ATG-Feld lässt aber nichts durch."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
„Was wäre denn, wenn wir nur mit unseren Paratron-Schilden hier wären?"  
  
Ranma sah auf die Anzeigen und machte einige Eingaben auf seiner Konsole.  
  
„Geschätzte 75 Prozent Belastung."  
  
Crichton lachte auf.  
  
„Nur so wenig?"  
  
„Yep," machte der Feuerleitchef bejahend.  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten waren vergangen, seit der Robotregent das Feuer eröffnet hatte. Inzwischen waren fast alle Schiffe in Feuerreichweite und feuerten. Die Ortung des Regenten zeigte allerdings keine einzige Änderung. Das Schiff wurde weder beschädigt, noch gab es irgend eine Sekundärreaktion der Schilde des Schiffes. Die Energien der Geschütze verschwanden einfach in einer Sphäre von fünfundzwanzig Kilometern Durchmesser.  
  
Mit einem Mal änderte sich die Lage drastisch als einundzwanzig weitere Schiffe 2 AE jenseits von Arkon III materialisierten. Es waren zwanzig Würfelraumer mit drei Kilometern Kantenlänge und ein Schiff, das entfernt an das Schiff im Orbit erinnerte und zwölf Kilometer lang war.  
  
Die aufgetauchten Schiffe eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die Schiffe des Regenten. Seine Sensoren zeigten dem Regenten dabei dass viele winzige Transitionen erfolgten. Immer mehr Schiffe des Regenten zerplatzten einfach.  
  
„Die Borg sind da," sagte Ranma, ohne auch nur eine einzige Emotion.  
  
„Feuer!"  
  
Ranma nickte und seine Finger flogen über seine Konsole.  
  
„Zehner-Feuersequenz programmiert. Einsagt des Hawking-Projektors."  
  
Der schob die Kappe über dem Auslöser des Hawking-Projektors beiseite und drückte ihn tief in die Konsole.  
  
Innerhalb von einer Sekunde entstanden in den überstarken Paratron-Schilden der Borgschiffe, mit etwa 10.000 Tonnen, leichte Quantensingularitäten. Nach dem was Hawking Ende des Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts herausgefunden hatte, ‚verdampften' die Singularitäten innerhalb von kurzer Zeit. Die Sprengkraft der Singularitäten entsprach zwar einer Standart- Transformbombe, aber durch die extrem Kurze Zeit in der die Energie frei wurde, wurden die Paratron-Schilde der Borg überlastet und brachen zusammen. Nachdem die zehn Kuben ohne Schutz waren wurden sie von Transformbomben vernichtet.  
  
„Zehn Schiffe vernichtet," meldete Ranma.  
  
Crichton lächelte kalt.  
  
„Und das ganze noch Mal."  
  
Die Borg reagierten sofort. Sie konnten die TERRA zwar nicht orten, aber sie wussten, dass sie da war. Vor jedem der Schiffe entstanden Verwerfungen in der Raumzeit und die Schiffe verschwanden. Dort wo sie auftauchten rollte eine gewaltiger Strukturschock durch den Raum.  
  
„Die Borg sind weg."  
  
„Schieße," fluchte Crichton, „ Verdammte Scheiße."  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf die Lehne seines Sessels.  
  
„Verbinde mich mit der ENTERPRISE."  
  
Georg nickte und Sekunden später erschien das Gesicht von Captain Picard auf dem Hauptbildschirm.  
  
„Die Borg sind weg," sagte Picard.  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich wollte sie fragen, wo sind sie hin?"  
  
Picard drehte sich um.  
  
„Mr. Data? Wie sind die Borg verschwunden?"  
  
Dreißig Sekunden später drehte sich Picard wieder zu Crichton um.  
  
„Die Borg haben einen Chronotron-Übergang erzeugt. Sie sind in eine andere Zeit geflohen."  
  
„Verdammt."  
  
„Das ist nicht alles. Sie Energiesignatur des Übergangs hat ebenfalls eine räumliche Komponente."  
  
„Und das heißt?"  
  
„In welcher Zeit sie auch sind. Sie sind nicht mehr in diesem System."  
  
Crichton atmete tief durch.  
  
„Dann bereiten sie bitte alles für einen ähnlichen Übergang vor."  
  
Picard nickte und beendete die Verbindung.  
  
Innerhalb von drei Minuten schleusten alle Föderationsschiffe aus dem Hauptroro der TERRA aus und gingen rund um das Flagschiff der Solaren Union in Stellung. Die Beiboote der TERRA blieben auf der Oberfläche des Schiffes verankert.  
  
Dann brach das ATG-Feld zusammen und der Paratron der TERRA flammte auf. Unter dem Schild der TERRA schossen bläulich leuchtende Energien aus den Deflektoren der Föderationsschiffe und vor ihnen bildete sich eine Verwerfung in der Raumzeit.  
  
Der Robotregent ließ das Feuer einstellen, als das Schiff verschwand.  
  
„Ortungsalarm!" schrie einer der Ortungstechniker im Imperium-Alpha.  
  
Reginald Bull seufzte.  
  
„Wie viele Dolans sind es diesmal?" fragte er genervt.  
  
„Keine Dolans! Elf Schiffe. Zehn Würfel mit drei Kilometern Kantenlänge, keine Posbis, und ein Schiff mit zwölf Kilometern Läge."  
  
Bully stand mit einem Mal starr vor seinem Sessel. Er starrte den Techniker an.  
  
„Verbindung zu NATHAN," sagte er mit plötzlicher Ungeduld.  
  
Auf einem Bildschirm vor Bully entstand das Symbol von NATHAN.  
  
„NATHAN analysiere die Energiesignaturen des Ortungsalarms," sagte Bully.  
  
Die TERRA verließ die Verwerfung und erreichte den freien Raum.  
  
„Position," sagte Crichton.  
  
„Aktuelle Position. – Sol-System. 97 AE von Sol entfernt. 76 Grad oberhalb der Ekliptik."  
  
„Die Borg?"  
  
„Geortet. Entfernung 127 AE zu Sol. 85 Grad unterhalb der Ekliptik. Kursvektor Jupiter. Momentane Geschwindigkeit 0,1c."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
„Sonst noch etwas?"  
  
„Ja, wir sind in einer großen Raumschlacht. Starke Feuergefechte mit Transformkanonen auf Saturnbahnhöhe. Halbkugelförmiges Objekt mit zweihundert Kilometern Durchmesser und zwölf Auslegern im Jupiterorbit."  
  
Crichton schluckte. Das war doch nicht etwa...  
  
„Gaja, wann sind wir?"  
  
Die Projektion des Bordcomputers schien tief durchzuatmen.  
  
„Wir befinden uns in der Zeit des Krieges gegen die Zeitpolizei. Wir sind mitten in einem Dolanangriff."  
  
Diesmal atmete Crichton tief durch.  
  
„Scheiße. – Taktisches Display."  
  
Auf dem Hauptbildschirm erschien ein nicht ganz maßstabsgetreues Abbild des Sol-Systems, von oben gesehen. Überall im System befanden sich Pulks von grünen Punkten. Schiffskonzentrationen der Solaren Flotte. Zwischen den Pulks auf Saturnbahnhöhe konnte er einzelne rote Punkte erkennen. Dolans der Zweitkoordinierten. Die größte Schiffskonzentration außerhalb der direkten Front befand sich in der Nähe des Jupiters.  
  
„Wie weit sind die Borg von Jupiter entfernt?"  
  
„Etwa 75 AE."  
  
„Und wir?"  
  
„53 AE."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
„Föderationsschiffe einschleusen. Beiboote auf Hostmodus. Kurs Jupiter. Maximale Beschleunigung."  
  
Bevor NATHAN mit seiner Antwort kam, schrie der Ortungstechniker ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„Ortung! Schiff von zwanzig Kilometern Länge."  
  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht," sagte NATHAN.  
  
„Was hast du dir gedacht?" fragte Bully nervös.  
  
„Ich habe in Datenbanken, die ich von der alten Venuspositronik übernommen habe einige Datensätze gefunden, die von der DRUSUS stammen. Diese Datensätze enthalten die exakten Energiesignaturen der aufgetauchten Schiffe. Sie stammen aus dem Sar-System. Damals waren dort einige Druuf- Schiffe aktiv."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Das Schiff das gerade eben aufgetaucht ist wurde von Gucky, Tako Kakuta und Ras Tschubai besucht. Sie berichteten, dass es sich um ein terranisches Schiff mit dem Namen TERRA handelte. Die anderen Schiffe gehören scheinbar zu einem Volk, das der Komandant der TERRA als Borg bezeichet hat. Er behauptete ferner, nicht in diese Zeit zu gehören."  
  
Bully starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm.  
  
„Zeitreisende?"  
  
„Mit 99prozentiger Warscheinlichkeit."  
  
Bully schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können.  
  
„Hat der Kommandant einen Namen?"  
  
„Laut den Aussagen der Teleporter ist sein Name John Crichton. Er hat sich selbst als Athener bezeichnet."  
  
„John, wir werden angefunkt."  
  
Crichton drehte sich zu Georg um.  
  
„Von wem?"  
  
„Imperium Alpha. Der Stellvertreter des Großadministrators."  
  
„Bully."  
  
Georg nickte.  
  
„Genau der."  
  
„Nicht beantworten."  
  
Er drehte sich wieder um und sah den Emotionauten an, der die TERRA immer noch steuerte.  
  
„Wie lange noch?"  
  
„Ein paar Minuten," sagte der Terraner mit SERT-Kopfband, das wie vieles an Bord der TERRA ein Prototyp war, „Ich leite eine Metagrav-Etappe ein."  
  
„Wir bekommen immer noch keinen Kontakt mit der TERRA," sagte einer der Funker, „ wir versuchen es seit einigen Minuten."  
  
„Sie ist ... 25 Millionen Kilometer von Jupiter entfernt," schrie einer der Ortungstechniker verstört.  
  
Bully sprang aus dem Sessel auf.  
  
„Was? Wo ist das Ziel?"  
  
„OLD MAN."  
  
„Schwenke in Jupiterorbit ein," sagte Alex, „ Annäherung an Io."  
  
„Entfernung zu OLD MAN 1,5 Millionen Kilometer."  
  
Crichton nickte.  
  
„Annäherung zu OLD MAN auf 100.000 Kilometer. Alle Beiboote abkoppeln und auf Formation gehen. – Ranma?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Sollte sich ein Dolan auf weniger als zwanzig Millionen Kilometer nähern, blase ihn aus dem All."  
  
Ranma nickte und macht einige Eingaben und tief im Inneren der TERRA entstofflichten zehn Transformbomben in den Großgeschützen und wurden in den Energiepuffern bereit gehalten.  
  
„Sag mal, John. Kann es sein, dass du ein wenig mit den Nerven runter bist?"  
  
Crichton schenkte seinem Feuerleitchef einige fast tödliche Blicke.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er kalt.  
  
„Och, war nur so ein Gedanke," antwortete Ranma, lächelte nervös und beeilte sich wieder auf seine Konsole zu sehen.  
  
„Konzentrier sich lieber auf die Dolans."  
  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."  
  
Er löste zwei Transformkanonen aus.  
  
„Zwei Dolans, oder besser Trümmerwolken in zehn Millionen Kilometern Entfernung."  
  
„Mein Gott," entfuhr es Bully als er auf den Bildschirm starrte, wo er erkennen konnte, wie die TERRA zwei Dolans mit nur zwei Transformbomben zerstört hatte.  
  
Er wandte sich an die Funker.  
  
„Anweisung an die Flotte Jupiter. Die TERRA und Begleitschiffe unter keinen Umständen angreifen."  
  
Die Flotte, die OLD MAN vor den Dolans der Zweitkoordinierten schützen sollte, wich auseinander, als sich die TERRA den Raumriesen näherte.  
  
„Entfernung zu OLD MAN 100.000 Kilometer."  
  
„Die Borg?"  
  
„Sind immer noch 10 AE von Jupiter entfernt."  
  
Crichton machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. Warum gingen die Borg nicht in den Hyperraum, sondern ließen sich Zeit, um zum Jupiter zu kommen. Er fragte Gaja. Die Projektion des Bordcomputers zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht versuchen sie sich an den Hawking- Projektor anzupassen."  
  
Crichton atmete tief durch. Das wievielte mal innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden und zwei verschiedenen Epochen, wusste er nicht.  
  
„Entfernung zu OLD MAN halten. Und Paratron-Schilde aktivieren. Es wird bald heiß."  
  
Bully starrte auf die Daten, die auf einem Bildschirm neben ihm abrollten. Sie stammten von der TERRA und ihren Begleitschiffen und waren von den Schiffen, die OLD MAN gegen Dolan-Angriffe schützen sollten, gewonnen worden. Die Werte waren schier unglaublich. Die Energien die auf dem Riesenschiff umgesetzt wurden, gingen in den Bereich von mehreren hundert Milliarden Terrawatt, das war drei Mal soviel Energie, wie sie OLD MAN erzeugt wurden.  
  
Dann änderten sich die Energieanzeigen. Sie schnellten in die Höhe und Bully konnte erkennen, wie ein blaues mehrfachgestaffeltes Schirmfeld um das Schiff aufbaute. Laut der Energieortung handelte es sich um Paratron- Schilde! Und sie waren um ein vielfaches Energiereicher als die Schilde der Dolans, was zum an der schieren Größe der Projetoren, der ungeheueren Energiemenge die zu Verfügung stand und dem höheren Energieband liegen musste, das verwendet wurde.  
  
Kalup würde sich um diese Daten reißen, dachte Bully.  
  
Dann viel sein Blick auf einen anderen Bildschirm, der die Position der Borg zeigte. Sie näherten sich dem Jupiter immer weiter und würden ihn in zehn Minuten erreichen.  
  
Er drehte sich zu den Funkern um.  
  
„Anweisung an die Flotte Jupiter. Unterstützung der TERRA, wenn es zu einem Gefecht mit den Borg kommt."  
  
„Die Flotte geht auf eine engere Formation um uns und OLD MAN. Kugelschale."  
  
Crichton sah auf das taktische Display auf dem Hauptbildschirm, das im Moment nur die Unmittelbare Umgebung um Jupiter zeigte. Die Borg näherten sich von der entgegengesetzten Seite des Jupiters.  
  
„Entfernung zu den Borg?"  
  
„30 Millionen Kilometer."  
  
„Entfernung zum Jupiter?"  
  
„19 Millionen Kilometer. Sie werden in die obersten Schichten der Jupiter- Atmosphäre eintreten, wenn sie diesen Kurs beibehalten."  
  
Crichton lächelte. Das passte doch. Traten die Borg in die Atmosphäre ein, waren die Schilde bereits belastet. Es war vielleicht nicht viel, aber es würde genug sein.  
  
„Sobald sie in der Jupiter-Atmosphäre sind eröffnest du das Feuer."  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
„Okay. Programmiere Zehner-Feuersequenz. Ziele erfasst. Entfernung 28 Millionen Kilometer. Sieben Minuten bis Eröffnung des Feuers."  
  
Alec DeFrey, der Stellvertretende Kommandant der NERIMA, eines Schiffes der Galaxis-Klasse, war beinahe nervlich am Ende. All seine Konzentration brauchte er, um nicht damit zu beginnen auf seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen.  
  
Das glatte Gegenteil von ihm war in diesem Augenblick der Kommandant der NERIMA, Ryoga Hibiki. Er kleine, stämmige Japanterraner stand wie eine Statue vor seinem Sessel, so wie die Kommandantin der LEIF ERRICSON in der fernen Zukunft.  
  
DeFrey sah in an. Wie konnte Käpt'n Hibiki nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben? Sie waren mitten in einer Schlacht gegen die Dolans, ein fremdes Riesenschiff, ein zehntel so groß wie OLD MAN war aufgetaucht und nun sollten sie dieses Schiff, das angeblich TERRA hieß, gegen elf ebenfalls unbekannte Schiffe verteidigen.  
  
„Entfernung zu dieser TERRA auf zehntausend Kilometer verringern."  
  
Näher an dieses Schiff heran? War Hibiki jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Sie wussten überhaupt nichts über dieses Schiff. Es konnte diese Annäherung als feindlichen Akt ansehen und die NERIMA aus dem All pusten, so wie sie es mit den zwei Dolans getan hatte. Aber andererseits wusste der Käpt'n immer was er tat, wenn er mal in der Zentrale war und nicht irgendwo im Schiff umherirrte, weil er sich verlaufen hatte. Da die NERIMA ein neues Schiff war und er vorher nur einen Schlachtkreuzer befehligt hatte, war es verständlich.  
  
Zum Glück war der Käpt'n immer in der Zentrale wenn das Schiff in Kampfhandlungen verwickelt wurde. DeFrey wurde nämlich immer höllisch nervös, wenn es in den Kampf ging. Simulationen waren eine Sache, richtige Gefechte aber eine völlig andere.  
  
„Fremde Schiffe nähern sich weiter Jupiter," war es aus der Ortungszentrale zu hören," 200.000 Kilometer."  
  
„Schilde hoch."  
  
Auf einmal vergingen mehrere Dutzend Schiffe der Flotte im Feuer der unbekannten Schiffe.  
  
„Transformkanonen!" schrie ein Ortungstechniker.  
  
Bully starrte ungläubig, wieder mal, auf die Bildschirme. Die Borg hatten die Flotte mit Transformkanonen angegriffen und die Bomben hatten die HÜ- Schilde der Schiffe einfach durchdrungen. Er schluckte.  
  
Salve für Salve schlug der Jupiter-Flotte entgegen und jede Salve vernichtete Dutzende von Schiffen. Die Flotte schlug zurück, wärend die TERRA und ihre Begleitschiffe abwarteten. Die gewaltige Schlagkraft von tausenden Schiffen schlug den Borg entgegen. Bei dreien der Borg-Kuben brachen die äußeren von insgesamt sechs Paratron-Staffeln zusammen, zumindest für wenige Sekundenbruchteile.  
  
Schließlich erreichten die Borg-Schiffe die äußerste Jupiter-Atmosphäre und die TERRA erwachte. Zehn NUGAS-Kugeln entmaterialisierten in einer modifizierten Transformkanone und wurden am Zielpunkt, die äußere Schildstaffel der Borg-Kuben, von einem Gravitationsimpuls aus ebenfalls modifizierten Hyperkon-Projektoren zu einem Gravitationskollaps gebracht. Das hochverdichtete molekulare Wasserstoffgas, es waren immerhin 10.000 Tonnen, wurde unter ihren Schwarzschildradius komprimiert und es entstand ein winziges Black Hole. Aber diese Black Hole war nicht stabil. Aufgrund des sog. Hawking-Effektes verlor das Black Hole seine Masse und zwar innerhalb einer millionstel Sekunde. Dabei wurde die gesammte Masse in Energie umgesetzt.  
  
Aber die Borg hatten sich angepasst. Die Frequenzen ihrer Paratron-Schilde unterschieden sich ein wenig von den Frequenzen der TERRA oder der Dolans. Aber der Unterschied reichte aus, um die Nano-Black Holes unwirksam zu machen. Die Energien verschwanden in Strukturrissen im Hyperraum.  
  
Crichton's Pupillen verengten sich. Die Borg hatten sich angepasst!  
  
„Je eine Zehner-Sequenz auf ein Schiff. Mit einem größeren Kaliber."  
  
Ranma nickte nur, anstatt etwas zu sagen. Die größeren Kaliber, es waren 50.000 Tonnen NUGAS-Kugeln, hatten die Sprengkraft von 8000 Gigatonnen Vergleichs-TNT. Seine Finger rasten über die Konsole, dann löste er die Sequenz aus.  
  
Innerhalb von einigen Sekunden entmaterialisierten zehn NUGAS-Kugeln im Hawking-Projektor und wurden kurz zwischengespeichert. Dann wurden sie innerhalb weniger Zehntelsekunden abgestrahlt und materialisierten in den Schilden eines Borg-Kubus. Die innerhalb kürzester Zeit freiwerdende Energie brachen die sechs Paratronstaffeln auf und ein Teil der Energie schlug bis zum eigentlichen Schiff durch. Die Hälfte des Kubus wurde vaporisiert, der Rest glühte aus und nichts, was Borg war, überstand es. Eine normale Transformbombe vernichtete diesen Rest.  
  
Eine zweite Sequenz wurde ausgelöst und vernichtete einen weiteren Kubus. Ein dritter Kubus verging in dem konzentrierten Feuer der TERRA- Begleitschiffe und eines Teils der Jupiter-Flotte. Der vierte Kubus wurde durch das Feuer der verbliebenen Transformkanonen der TERRA und des Restes der Jupiter-Flotte vernichtet.  
  
Die Reaktion der Borg war, in eine engere Formation zu gehen und die Schirmfelder der Schiffe zu überlappen, um sie stärker zu machen.  
  
Crichton sah auf das taktische Display und schloß kurz die Augen. Die Jupiter-Flotte des Solaren Imperiums hatte bereits zweihundert Schiffe verschiedener Größenklassen verlohren.  
  
„Ortung, mehrere Dolans haben die Saturn-Blokade durchbrochen und sind in zehn Millionen Kilometern Entfernung aus dem Linearraum gegangen. Sie nähern sich den Borg."  
  
Die Dolans näherten sich dem Schlachtfeld. Was dort ablief, war etwas, mit dem die Zweitkoordinierten nicht gerechnet hatten. Die Flotte im Jupiterbereich bekämpfte einen unbekannten Gegner in würfelförmigen Raumschiffen, die durch hochentwickelte Paratron-Schilde geschützt wurden.  
  
Das war der Punkt an dem die Besatzung von OLD MAN reagierte. Die großen Transformgeschütze des gigantischen Raumschiffes, die mit FpF-Geräten ausgerüstet waren feuerten und vernichteten zuerst zwei der Dolans und dann zwei Borg-Kuben.  
  
Die Borg hatten jetzt keine Alternative mehr, als die Flucht. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von drei Stunden. Aber sie würden nicht durch die Zeit fliehen. Vor der BASIS und den verbliebenen Kuben baute sich eine Singularität auf, wie sie die Borg verwendeten, um zwischen den Universen zu reisen.  
  
Aber allein die BASIS schaffte es durch die Singularität, die vier Kuben wurden vernichtet.  
  
Crichton hatte so etwas geahnt. Die Borg waren wieder geflohen. Captain Janeway nahm Verbindung mit der TERRA auf.  
  
„Die Borg sind..."  
  
„...in einer anderen Zeit?"  
  
Janeway schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„...in einem anderen Universum."  
  
„Scheiße!"  
  
Der Kommandant der NERIMA sah auf den Bildschirm vor sich. Der unbekannte Gegner war geflohen und die Begleitschiffe dieser TERRA landeten auf der Oberfläche des Riesenschiffes. Der blaue Paratron brach zusammen und mehrere andere Schiffe unbekannter Bauart verließen einen Hangar der TERRA.  
  
„Die Schiffe beginnen mit einer unbekannten Energieprojektion," rief einer der Ortungstechniker, „ Sie entspricht der Energie, die die anderen Schiffe erzeugt haben."  
  
Eine Minute später beschleunigte das Schiff und bewegte sich auf das Energiefeld zu. Die Pupilen Hibiki's verengten sich und er atmete tief durch.  
  
„Verfolgen," war sein einfacher Befehl.  
  
Während die Borg und dann die TERRA verschwanden, tobte die Schlacht um das Sol-System und OLD MAN weiter. Wie sie ausging ist Geschichte.  
  
Ebenso hatte sich die Situation im Sar-System normalisiert. Nicht mehr die Kosmokraten kämpften gegen die Borg, sondern eine aliierte Flotte.  
  
Drie Stunden waren seit dem Verschwinden der BASIS und der TERRA, inklusive Begleitschiffe, vergangen und die Schlacht dauerte an. Die Flotte der Borg war auf dreitausend Schiffe reduziert worden, die meisten Opfer hatte das ‚Rhodan-Manöver' gekostet. Auf der Seite der Aliierten sah es etwas anders aus. Von 50.000 Schiffen der SU waren 27.593 Schiffe, von 10.000 Blues- Schiffen waren 3.935 Schiffe und von 45.000 akonidischen Schiffen 28.032 Schiffe überig. Ein drittel von diesen Schiffen befaste sich mit dem ‚Rhodan-Mavöver'. Die anderen zwei Drittel befanden sich im Nahkampf.  
  
Die Schlacht blieb weitere zwei Stunden im Gange, bis kein einziges Borg- Schiff mehr existierte. Von der aliierten Flotte waren grade einmal zusammen 35.000 Schiffe überig geblieben. Die Besatzungen der zerstöhrten Schiffe hatten sich, bis auf etwa 1633 Ausnahmen, auf die Rettungstender retten können.  
  
Damit ging der Kampf gegen die Borg in den letzten Teil über. Die Schiffe verließen das Sar-System, das einen Planeten verlohren hatte und ein gigantisches Schrottfeld war, und steuerten eines von zwei weiteren Systemen an, in dem die Borg Fuß gefasst hatten.  
  
Als die Flotte das System erreichte, war der Borg-Planet bereits Geschichte und mehrere hundert zerstörte Borg-Kuben drifteten durch das System. Die Kommanten der Flotte konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wer hier gegen die Borg gekämpf hatte.  
  
Wieder verschwand die Flotte im Hyperraum und fiel im dem letzten der von den Borg kontrollierten Systeme in der Galaxis wieder heraus. Auf jedem Schiff galt volle Alarmbereitschaft. Nicht umsonst. Eine Flotte von etwa 15.000 kleinen Schiffen, das größte hatte eine Maximalabmessung von zweihundert Metern, vernichtete den Borg-Planeten mit einem orbitalen Bombardement. 


End file.
